Randy Cunningham:Shadow of the Future
by not-a-cop
Summary: Looks like Randy and Howard have to deal with some time traveling shenanigans again, but this time they get visited by a blast from the future. Randy must now team up with the ninja of the future to stop an oh so familiar threat. Rated T for implied character deaths. Bruce cover by RisingDiablo on deviantart
1. Prologue

**Hey you's guys, i know i havent written in a whiille, i've been busy**

**anywho, I'm using the idea of a friend of mine(he goes by youve-doomed-us-all-jerk on tumblz and risingdiablo on deviantart**

**haha yeah, and i know what kind of stories i'm known for, but i wanted to try something different, so sorry shippers le romance wont really be a thing here haha**

* * *

"Sir! Captain Johnson is down! I repeat, Captain Johnson is down! We can't hold him off anymore!" Said a man on the screen of a jumbo sized computer, surrounded by his fellow security guards, laying heavy gunfire on a foe that was out of the cameras view.

"How did he get in?! I have the most advanced security system in the world! Time to bring out the heavy artillery, Matthews activate the military apes now! Let's see that shoob go through robots that have twice the power of a tank" Said the man receiving the call from his security guard, it burdened him that he was losing his security to this mad man! If you could even call him a man now.

"Sir I did! He tore through them like they were nothing! Sir what do we do?" Said Matthews is horror, watching the carnage that was unfolding up close.

"…"

"Sir please answer, I don't know what to do! Sir?"

"…"

"Mr. Weinerman! Please answer me—"Static, something had cut an end to the video feed, and no doubt had done the same to Matthews.

"Dammit!" Howard Weinerman slammed his fist on the table, How could he let this happen, how could he have let all those men lose their lives. He cursed himself as a very elderly man on a robotic wheelchair rolled in.

"I would have expected a mastermind like you to have a backup plan, but it looks like even the CEO of Weinerman industries can fall short on that, especially when we're dealing with **him**" The elderly man said.

"Viceroy" Howard said. "It's not safe here, you should have evacuated with the other employees"

"Please, Howard. Say I did, then what? I just leave you here alone" Viceroy replied sarcastically.

"I'll be fine" Howard said. "I have the device you prepared for me"

"Howard, I told you, I don't know if it'll even work on him"

"It'll have too" Howard said with determination in his eyes. "I can't let him in here, Viceroy"

Howard gestured to the room they were in. All around them were weapons, deadly ones, the ones Mcfist had built before Howard had seized control of his company.

"There's no telling what he wants and what he can do if he gets a hold of any of this stuff" Howard continued. "And there's no telling what he'll do to you when he gets here, you need to go"

"Howard, I have always been loyal to my bosses, both you and Mcfist. And I ain't about to stop now"

"Then I'm giving you an order as your boss, to leave now viceroy"

"But-"

"No buts, if something happens to me, you have to help the ninja stop—"

The video screen buzzed back to life receiving a video call from another location.

"Hello? ? Are you there?" The screen showed a young boy clad in a black mask with red lines on it, his eyes were the only part of his face that the mask did not hide.

"Ah speak of the shoob, glad to see you ninja" Howard said.

"Sorry , I bolted from school the second I saw smoke coming out of your building" He replied. "The nomicon told me I'd be fighting **him**, Is it really him? How'd he escape?"

"I'm afraid so henry-I mean ninja, and I'm not sure"

"This is wonked up…..I'll be there as fast as I can , stay safe" The ninja ended the video and began pushing himself to get there faster.

Just as the video ended the alarms blared. "Breach at the main vault!" it wailed over and over.

"Viceroy, go…." Howard said sweating but not losing his determination.

"Sir—"

"Go Viceroy, now"

"I…alright sir" Viceroy relented and rolled his wheelchair into the emergency escape elevator. "Sir…be careful"

Howard nodded as the elevator ascended.

With a Wham the vault door gained a huge dent, then another and another, then finger slid between them and wrenched it open. A figure stepped through, his entrance drove shudders down Howard's spine as he looked upon his intruders face.

"Cunningham….." Howard said hoping he sounded braver than he felt.

"Howard…." The former ninja replied.

Randy strode in wearing the same trousers a ninja would wear, red bandages wrapped his shin to his feet, and He clenched his armour gloved hand. He wore no shirt baring his toned chest to the world, he wore no shirt to show a tattoo of the norisu nine symbol above his heart but he had crossed it out with a "X" shaped scar. His hair was nothing like it was during high school, his once radical and spiky hair was now pushed down to a slick back with the ends of his hair reaching the bottom of his neck. His eyes no longer showed the bright cheery light they once held, now paired with a scar on his right eyebrow, all you could see in his eyes were anger and rage.

"I see you've done quite well for yourself" Randy said as he took a step prompting Howard to also take a step away from him. "I mean you've got the beard you've always wanted, a fancy suit, and a company. All this while I've been _away_" the 'away' dripped with venom.

"Well you don't look so bad yourself, Cunningham" Howard replied, the duo now circling each other. "What are you 34? You still look like you're 25, guess having demon bird run through your veins really does make you age slower"

"Oh really? That's so nice to hear" Randy said with mock enthusiasm. "Because I thought being trapped in a hole for 14 years might have messed up my complexion! "He spat.

Howard winced.

"You did that to yourself Cunningham" Howard said still moving away from Randy. "You are a danger to everyone"

"I've heard that all before" Randy seethed, throwing his hands in the air.

"Yeah, during your trial in the nomicon! The one where you lashed out and try to attack it! Attack us!"

"If I were you I'd shut up now, howard" Randy voice was lined with ill intent.

"If you were me?" Howard said exasperated. "You're not even you anymore!"

"Shut up! Shut up!" Randy covered his ears.

"You're not well, Cunningham" Howard pleaded. "Please let me help you"

Howard stopped walking away and started walking towards Randy. He felt that maybe, just maybe his best friend was still in there. As he reached Randy, His former biffer made no effort to assault him, he just kept covering his ears.

"Howard…." Randy said quietly.

"I'm here buddy" Howard reached out to him.

"You….are…so" Randy said as he too reached out to Howard. "Ungrateful!"

Howard's eyes widened at shock as Randy lifted him by the neck. Randy was clamping down too hard on Howards windpipe, he could barely breathe.

"You keep insulting me, lecturing me, about why I'm like this!" Randy said as he squeezed harder. "But I'm like this for you! For all of you! I did this protect all of you from that monster, and now…now! You insult me by putting me in the prison that held that monster!"

Howard clawed at Randy's hand, desperate for air.

"You think I'm as bad as the sorcerer! Admit it!" Randy continued, his rage high now. "Well I don't need you or any of these ingrates!"

He threw Howard across the room, Howard crashed into some old WND(weapons of ninja destruction). He went into a fit of coughing as soon as he got up from being thrown like a ragdoll. He didn't know what hurt worse his lungs, his back or the realization his best friend wasn't in there anymore. Maybe all three.

"If *cough* you're gonna kill me" Howard coughed out. "Get it over with"

"You think this is about stupid revenge?" Randy asked impatiently as he walked towards the back of the room. "No no no this is way bigger than you Howard, way bigger"

"What are you talking about?" Howard said confused. If he wasn't here to kill him then why was he here?

"This!" Randy said as he removed the tarp of one of Mcfists old weapons.

Howard gasped, The Mctime machine! It was still here and apparently Randy needed it. And not for anything good Howard presumed.

"Wha-what do you need that for?" Howard asked in panic, there was no telling what Randy could do with that.

"I'd tell you….but if everything goes according to plan, this future won't even exist" Randy said cryptically.

"Well, good luck getting it to work you shoob, because I don't have any hard-to-get-ium and I doubt you have any on you right now either"

"Don't need it" Randy smiled sinisterly. "I only need something that has about enough power as hard-to-get-ium, which just so happens be in my fingertips"

Randy's forearm to the tip of his fingers suddenly darkened to pitch blackness, his fingertips turning blood red and sharpening to a razor sharp point. His arm erupted with tengu energy and he stabbed the Mctime machine. The power gauge went off the roof.

'This is very very bad' Howard thought. 'It's now or never'

Howard pulled a small black device the size of a Taser and rushed Randy. Before Randy could react Howard stabbed the device into Randy's side and activated it. Randy yelled in pain as the device emitted a small blue light that surrounded Randy.

Randy could feel his power draining, this was some sort of energy absorption device. Howard smiled triumphantly.

"Had viceroy work on this, soon you'll have no power left! And you'll be just a normal shoob again!" Howard said as if he had already won.

"Power overload! Power overload! Power overload!" The Device alerted then short circuited, Howard's face fell as Randy's turned into a sneer.

Randy punched Howard into the wall with a sickening 'Krak', no doubt the sound of a couple of Howard's ribs breaking.

"Enough!" Randy yelled steeping into the Mctime machine punching in the time he wished to travel to. "I think I'll take you up on your earlier offer Howard!"

Howard stared at his once best friend with confusion.

Randy grew a feather out of his arm and threw it at a pile of Mcfists more explosive weapons, as it imbedded itself into a missile the tip of the feather lit up like a fuse.

"When that flame reach the end of the feather, well you know what happens, you can start asking for mercy now" Randy said with an evil grin.

Howard did not plead, he did not make a look of terror or fear. He only looked at Randy with pity in his eyes.

"What? Why are you looking at me like that?" Randy said unnerved.

"You know, everything we've been through, all of it" Howard replied in ragged breathe. "Through the monster and robots, through all your screw ups and through all the wonkiness I gave you for those screw ups, I always thought…I always believed that at the end of the day..You'd make the right choice, that you'd prove that you were the right guy for the job, I always…I always believed you'd be the hero…..But it looks like I made the wrong choice believing in that"

"…..I am making the right choice" Randy said as he closed the door of the time machine. "I know I am"

~line break~

The ninja of norrisville swung from building to building. He mentally repeated 'C'mon, I have to make it, I have to'

He landed neatly on a building, 'just a half a block more and—'his thought were interrupted by an explosion that shook the town.

He looked in Horror as the pillar of black smoke rose from the destination he was trying to reach.

"Oh no, oh no no no" He said out loud.

A watch the ninja was wearing buzzed to life as an elderly man's face appeared on the glass of the watch.

"Viceroy!" The ninja said in relief. "Are you okay?"

"I am ninja, Howard ordered me out of the building before it went down" Viceroy replied.

"And Mr Weinerman…"

"….I'm sorry ninja"

The ninja felt terrible, as grief washed over him it turned into rage as he punched a metal vent on the roof, giving it a huge dent.

"I was too late, If-if only I was faster, If only I got there in time, I could have—"Ninja said clenching his fist.

"Ninja, this isn't your fault, there was nothing you could have done against that monster….If anything it's my fault, I left Howard there alone, With a device that malfunctioned" Viceroy said looking down, pain in his eyes.

"Viceroy…."

"But we have no time for a pity party, ninja" Viceroy said. "The cameras within the vault were functioning and I saw and heard everything, get down to the street we'll talk there "

The ninja peered down the building he was standing on, Viceroy stood in the empty street. He probably tracked the ninja through the wristwatch communicator. The ninja leapt down the building to meet viceroy.

"Mr Cunningham plans to change the past using my old Mctime machine" Viceroy explained. "So you need to stop him"

"Alright, so do you have a spare 'Mctime machine'" the ninja finger quoted the words, as if to emphasize how dumb he thought the name was.

"Of course not, that is old junk" Viceroy said. "Compared to my new one, which is considerably smaller"

Viceroy pulled out a belt that had blinking lights.

"Behold the WeinerMctime machine!" Viceroy said proudly.

The ninja raised his eyebrow at Viceroy.

"Howard named it alright" Viceroy said indignantly. "Thanks to my genius, this time machine no longer runs on a rare power source, but on common recyclable organic trash!"

The ninja squinted, wanting to point out that viceroy might not have come up with that himself and might have gotten the idea from a really old movie, but he decided against it.

The ninja strapped it on. As he was about to punch in the date he realized he didn't know what date he was supposed to go to.

"If you're thinking about how we don't know what date Mr Cunningham is going to, don't worry" Viceroy said sensing the ninjas problem. "by pressing that red button at the side you can 'piggyback' on the nearest' time stream jump' done within the city"

The ninja nodded and pressed the button. A ray of light shot out of the buckle and crackled in the air, the space before them shook and exploded into light that formed a portal. The ninja looked back at Viceroy, Unsure of everything that was going down. If this worked and he arrived at the time Evil Randy was currently at, then what? How would he beat him? He was too powerful? These were all questions he would consider more, but his mind kept telling him he had to do this so no one else lost their life like Mr Weinerman, that and to wing it.

"Remember!" Viceroy said over the whirling sound the portal made. "Stop him, and don't mess up the past too much, OK?"

"I'll try!" the ninja had to yell slightly as the portal became louder.

"You can do this ninja"

"I hope so…."

The ninja dove into the portal as light and space warped around him , A thought came to him 'looks like I get to stop a madman, avenge a friend/mentor and possibly save the future…..and all of this before lunch'

* * *

**woooh wotta a doozy right? okay i know its not the best but i'm trying something new**

**def getting some cues from danny phantom:ultimate enemy, but other than that tryin to make it our own ya know**

**also i'm apologizing in advance cuz this is my first official story not a bunch of one-shots tied together so dont expect me to update a whole lot within a short amount of time**

**so thats all and thanks for giving it a read :)**


	2. Chapter 1: The Shadow

**Alright first chapter here we go**

**sorta action heavy, okay not sorta, is actually really action heavy.**

* * *

"And remember the future is yours!"

With that Randy and Howard exited the gym, where a mandatory seminar for all freshmen was being held.

"Man Cunningham, The future really is mine! I can feel the inspiration running through me" Howard said. "Or maybe that's just gas? No nope, definitely inspiration"

"Howard how can you be inspired?" Randy replied. "You slept through the whole seminar"

"Oh yeah…..What was that seminar about again?"

"Um…" Randy started looking around until he spotted a poster for the seminar they just attended. "Here we go, it says 'Laying the groundwork for your future, or How to not make all the wrong choices' "

"Ohhhhhh, consider me uninspired then, who cares about that junk" Howard said, mocking the seminars message, they were freshmen, they didn't have to worry about this stuff yet.

"Right yeah, haha what kind of shoob worries about that hehe" Randy said sweating, he would never admit it but he was worried about his own future. Just then the nomicon started vibrating in his backpack filling the air around it with a familiar red glow and a familiar groan from Howard.

"Just one second Howard, see ya" He said as he dashed off, leaving Howard to do an eye roll and continue walking to the cafeteria.

Randy ran into an open locker and closed the door. While cramped he opened the ancient book of ninja wisdom and with an 'oof' he was shloomped in. As he fell through the patterns of Japanese textures and art he landed on a dirt road where he saw a doodle ninja standing at a fork in the road. The ninja contemplated the two roads in front of him he started shaking his head in disappointment at both roads, clearly not happy with where either led. The nomicons words of wisdom materialized above the ninja, of which randy read out load.

"The limited paths presented ahead is not the paths a ninja should consider" Randy said aloud. Randy thought on it, a look of confusion melting into realization as he believed that he figured the riddle out.

"So you're saying that I shouldn't consider or even think about my future since my 'paths' ahead are still limited because I'm still a freshmen!" he said excitedly. "Thanks nomicon, always telling me what I need to hear when I need to hear it"

The nomicon said nothing and just shot him out of the pages of the ancient book. Randy woke with yelp as the owner of the locker he was currently in just stared at him. Imagine finding someone asleep with his eyes open in your locker? Randy stood up and dusted himself off and stared awkwardly at the owner of the locker, trying to think of an excuse.

"I was um looking-uh for my contact lense hehe" Randy said. "I found it though, couldn't read my Japanese book without it, uh yeah I'll go with that"

The other student was about to protest when the school intercom came alive and principal Slimovitz voice began talking.

"Mr Randy Cunningham would you please report to the principal's office"

"Welp it was great talking to you" Randy said patting the other student on the shoulder. "But gotta go"

Randy marched to the principal's office, wondering why he was being called. As he neared the principal's office, Miss Wickwhacker and Senora Jorge were there trying to look through the crack in the door, talking like excited school girls. They spotted Randy and moved aside to let him enter.

"Mr Cunningham, remember to tell him that you were my favourite student" Senora Jorge said. Leaving Randy confused as that clearly wasn't the case during her lessons.

"Actually I think you need to schedule a private meeting for me with him, to _discuss_ your grades" Miss Wickwhacker said above Senora Jorge. Which also confused Randy because he had no classes with Miss Wickwhacker.

Randy entered the office and saw principal Slimovitz batting his eyes at another person seated whose back was to Randy.

"That's a very nice tie—Ah Randy, there you are" Principal Slimovitz said noting Randy's arrival. "Your Father is here to see you, your very handsome father"

Randy's stared in confusion at what he just heard, his father? That's not possible! The man stood and faced Randy, finally giving Randy a view of this impostors face. Randy stumbled back at what he saw, this man a **lot** like Randy, a few differences being his face being longer, Randy's roundness being replaced with a squarer shape, and his right eyebrow also had a small scar on it. He wore a long blak trench coat that ended mid shin, he wore a white polo shirt underneath with a black tie around his neck, and his pants were simple black jeans. He looked more like an aged up clone of Randy rather that his father.

"Ah yes, _my son_, there you are" Randy's fake father said. "We have some important family business to attend to, so I'm afraid I'll be pulling him out of school for the day"

"Of course" Principal Slimovitz said. "And don't be afraid to call me for any questions about your son or anything else"

Randy was pulled by this strange man out of the room still too confused to say anything. The Man simple smiled at the teachers who tried to talk to him. He walked away looking rather disturbed from all the flirting those teachers attempted on him.

"That felt so wrong" The man said, as they made their way through the hallway.

"That felt wrong?" Randy said finally realizing that he couldn't just let himself be taken by this weirdo, stranger danger and all that. "Who are you? And why are you pretending to be my father?"

The man said nothing and just continued pulling and shoving Randy towards the exit. Randy was getting a really bad feeling from this guy, he started moving his hand instinctively to his back pocket to get the mask.

"If you pull that mask out of your back pocket you'll regret it" The man said ominously.

"Wha-what?!" Randy said in panic. How did this guys know about the mask? He must be talking about something else. "What mask may you be referring to?"

"The ninja mask, ninja"

Randy swallowed hard, suddenly he realized just how much of a threat this guys was. He knew who Randy was! Randy began struggling to get free of the man's vice like grip, but to no avail he was way stronger than he looked.

"Stop struggling" The man sneered. "You're a lot rowdier than I remember, maybe I should take the mask just in case"

"No!" Randy said as the man grabbed the mask from Randy's pocket. Randy grabbed the other end and the two began trying to pull the mask away from the other, well to say they were both _trying_ was incorrect, more like Randy was pulling with all his might while the man simple held on to the mask unmoving.

"I'm losing my patience kid" The man said, His eyes began glowing blood red making Randy's own eyes expand in fear. "Now let me—"

The man was cut off as his eyes stop glowing, he let go of the mask and jumped backwards with superhuman speed just dodging a sharp metal object that nearly hit him square in the temple.

Randy looked at the object that was meant for the man who was trying to take him. Randy stared at the object in confusion as he seemed to be doing a lot lately. The object was unmistakable as Randy has used it countless times, it was a ninja ring. But that wasn't possible, only the ninja can use the ninja rings.

The man looked to where the ninja ring was thrown from and Randy followed his line of sight to see a figure clad in black standing on top of the school shed with the sun behind him.

"What the juice?" Randy exclaimed as the figure jumped into the air did a twist and landed in front of Randy. There stood the ninja, 'But I'm the ninja?!' Randy thought, clearly this ninja had a few differences from Randy's own suit but overall it resembled the ninja too much for it to be an impostor.

"Didn't your mom ever teach you not to steal from teenagers" The _ninja_ said.

"Didn't your mother ever teach you not to pick fights you knew you couldn't handle!" The man said enraged.

"Yup, good thing I never listen though" The ninja said as he dashed towards his opponent.

The ninja threw a flurry of ninja rings as he ran towards the man, the man dodged them easily and caught the last one throwing it back with enough force to let it pierce a bus and come out the other side, luckily the ninja jumped and spun in the air to dodge and used the momentum of the spin to deliver a heel kick aimed at the man's head. The man blocked it but before he could counter the ninja pulled back his foot and threw a punch which the man also blocked. The fight went on like that for a few seconds, the ninja on the offensive throwing a ruthless barrage of punches and kicks which the man dodged and blocked effortlessly.

"Let's see you block this" The ninja said, rearing his hand back and allowing blue energy and wind to gather around it. "NINJA AIR FIST"

By using the airfist at such a close distance the impact created a mini explosion of energy. Once the smoke cleared the ninja's face fell as he saw the man simply caught his fist unharmed by the attack.

"My turn" The man said, an evil grin creeping onto his face. He threw the ninja, the ninja flew through the air and crashed into a certain principal's car.

"So, you followed me to the past, ha?" The man said walking towards the ninja. "Now what? Did you think you were just gonna beat me like that?"

"That was kind of the plan" The ninja said standing with a grunt and shaky legs, he wasn't gonna admit it to this psycho but he was really scared right now. "Besides I don't know what you plan to do here in the past, but I know I'm gonna put a stop to it"

"Wait wait wait, you guys are from the future?" Randy said finally getting over the shock of the fight he just witnessed, the very one sided fight might he add. "What the juice? That means you're the future ninja and you came to stop this bad guy who also came from the future?"

"Yeah, you figure that out all on your own Sherlock?" The _future_ ninja said sarcastically. "Anyway if I were you I'd get out of here right now kid—wait"

"What?" Randy asked.

The future ninja finally noticed the kid he just saved, no doubt about it, this kid was the very man he came here to stop.

"You can't be…but then what does he need you for?" The future ninja said in confusion.

"I don't know?" Randy replied extremely confused now. "And what do you mean I cant be? I can't be what? Why are you looking at me like that?"

"Ugh, How dense was I as a kid?!" The man said interjecting, obviously annoyed. "Hello?! The eyes, the hair, I am you from the future!"

The realization hit randy like a sledgehammer to the gut. Him? That was honkin him?! He looked at the future ninja's own face confirming Randy's worries. He knew he was worrying about his future and making the wrong choices but this was ridiculous, he turned into some super powered villain when he grew up?!

The future ninja took advantage of Evil Randy's distraction and took out 2 black balls from his sash/belt.

"Ninja boom balls!" He yelled, hurling them at Evil Randy.

Evil Randy noticed too late, he was able to swat one away but the other one detonated in his face momentarily blinding him. The other one landed to close to present Randy and blew up sending Randy a few feet away from where he was standing.

Randy just lied there on the pavement, not minding the fight that continued between his apparent future self and the future ninja, he was still in too much shock to do anything. He was in so much shock he didn't notice the blood dripping out of his mouth or the wounds he gained from the boom ball's explosion.

The future ninja was still also trying to wrap his head around the fact that the kid lying on the pavement was the same man who would one day kill Mr Weinerman and commit more atrocities. But he couldn't get distracted now, he had to use Evil Randy's temporary blindness to his advantage.

"Ninja Electro balls!" He yelled as he threw the balls at Evil Randy's feet, instantly shocking him.

Evil Randy howled in pain and glared at the ninja. Evil Randy then proceeded to scan the area and spotted a school bus full of kids moving down the pavement, and a nasty smile came unto his face. He dashed to the bus at amazing speeds, He then lifted it.

"Sorry ninja looks like you have a bus to catch" Evil Randy said, hurling the bus at the ninja.

At that moment in the cafeteria, Howard Weinerman felt the sudden urge to yell out 'LAME!'

The future ninja's eyes went wide at the incoming bus. He couldn't just blow it up, there were kids in there! He began charging his fists with energy.

"Ninja air fists!" he yelled, however the air fists didn't release from his hand and stayed attached. He used the air fist energy to catch the bus, he tried to keep his balance but a spike of black energy shot by Evil Randy stabbed his feet pinning him to the ground, he yelped in pain but did not let go of the bus, in fear of dropping it.

"Looks like this ride is a bus-t! I should have just asked my mother to pick me up from school zing!" bucky said inside the bus.

"Ugh, shut up!" the future ninja said.

"Well well well, what do we have here?" Evil Randy smugness was apparent on his face as he walked to where future ninja was trapped. "Normally, I'd kill you right now, but you have been a real pain in my side, so I'm gonna enjoy beating you, but just remember if you drop the bus the kids inside might get hurt"

"Do your worse you shoob" the future ninja snarled.

Randy finally snapped out of his shock and watched in horror as his evil self sauntered over intending to beat the future ninja to death. Randy didn't get it, not at all, future hims? Future ninjas? He didn't understand any of this at all. But he couldn't let that stop him, He couldn't let that distract him from his job. He slammed his fists into the ground and pushed himself up, blood trickling from his lower lip, he had a job to do and that job was protecting the innocent from anyone who would do them harm, that included himself.

He rushed at his evil future self who still had his attention on the future ninja, pulling the mask over his face and ignoring the pain. The mask had only just finished wrapping around his arm but he used that arm to land a solid blow on Evil Randy's face sending him skidding down the floor. The future ninja stared in shock at what just happened, Evil Randy held his face in more confusion than pain, and Randy stood in a battle stance fully suited and finally entering the fray.

"I don't care how I got to be as messed up as you, I'm not even sure I believe it, but I don't care about any of that right now!" Randy said. "What I do care about is you trying to hurt people and I'm not gonna let that happen!"

The future ninja looked down at his feet the blow from Randy must have distracted Evil Randy enough for him to lose control of the energy spikes. Future ninja placed the bus down and the kids inside ran out in fear, luckily none of them had seen Randy suit up.

"Okay kid I'll go high you go low" Randy said to future ninja. "We'll take this shoob together"

The future ninja was still on the fence about trusting this guy, well he did kill Howard, he will at least. The future ninja weighed his options, but right now they had a better chance at beating Evil Randy together, so he reluctantly nodded.

Randy jumped in the air and threw a barrage of ninja rings, while future ninja came in low and threw another air fist. Evil Randy was too busy dodging the ninja rings to notice the air fist hitting him square in the chest, pushing him back. As both boys reached Evil Randy they went into an all-out fist fight, Evil Randy couldn't keep up with both of them at the same time, he couldn't block all of their attacks and was being pelted in punches and kicks.

"Stop, stop! STOP!" he yelled, an explosion of fire erupting from his body pushing both boys away. "You wanna go?! Let's go!"

Black wrapping similar to the ones the ninja mask used came out of Evil Randy's arm and formed a giant fist in the air that mimicked Evil Randy's own fist. He threw down the giant fist at the boys who braced for impact, but looked on in confusion when the fist dissolved into harmless feathers as it hit them.

"Am I always this disappointing in the future?" Randy said.

Evil Randy staggered a bit and knelt down, he looked extremely tired future ninja noted. Then future ninja realized why Evil Randy's attack failed.

"Mr Weinerman's Device…" Future ninja muttered.

"What?" Randy asked. "What about Howard? and why did you just call him 'Mr'?"

"Mr Weinerman used a machine meant to drain your energy in the future" Future ninja explained. "We thought it malfunctioned, it must have worked! Well partly anyway"

Evil Randy knew he didn't have much left in the tank, he'd need to rest to recharge. 'Dammit' he thought. 'I'll have to finish this some other time'. He looked around for something to distract these nuisances while he left to fight another day, he spotted the empty bus he used earlier, that'll do.

The clothes he was wearing now dissolved into black wrappings and formed his usual shirtless ninja get up, but this time huge black wings sprouted from his back. He flew to the bus and set it on fire with his remaining energy then once again he lifted it and chucked, but this time he was aiming for the school full of students.

"It's been fun playing with you kids, but I'm afraid I'm gonna have to fly" He said as he began his flight away from the school. Future ninja wasn't about to let this happen he was about to make a run to catch Evil Randy, no way was he letting him go now, he was so close. But he stopped when Randy grabbed a hold of future ninja's scarf pulling him back.

"What the juice are you doing?" Future ninja snapped. "Why are you trying to stop me?! I should have known you were working with him!"

"Calm down kid!" Randy said pulling future ninja and rushing towards the airborne bus. "We'll get him later, right now we have to stop the bus!"

Future ninja was startled and ashamed of himself by having to be reminded of that.

Randy and future ninja charged their air fist and used them the same way future ninja had earlier, they held on to the bus trying to stop it but it was forcing them back, their heels being pushed through the ground. Future ninja let go with one hand and charged it with orange energy this time, Randy stared at future ninja's fist.

"Ninja meteor hammer!" Future ninja yelled as he punched the bus and blasted a hole through it with the pure force of the punch.

Both ninjas panted, out of breathe.

"Okay you HAVE got to show me how to do that move"

-[Line Break]-

"What the juice Cunningham? You're evil? And you kill me?!" Howard exclaimed, him and Randy having been informed of the situation by future ninja. "See this is why you don't leave me to eat lunch alone! You turn evil and kill me!"

"To be fair" Future ninja said. "He probably knew that if he succeeds in changing the past future you probably won't be dead, maybe"

"Oh that makes me feel so much better" Howard said sarcastically.

"Look future ninj, we need to stop him, me whatever" Randy said frustrated and clearly disturbed by his future self's actions. "Whats the plan? How do we stop him?"

"I…Do not actually know" Future ninja replied. "Hehe, I was actually gonna wing it"

"Wow great plan, are all ninjas like this in the future?" Howard said mockingly. "You know what, Cunningham would have done the same thing"

"Hey!" Randy said. "Wait…no you're probably right"

"Looks like it's up to me Howard Weinerman, certified mastermind once again to save the day and come up with a plan!" Howard exclaimed then proceeded to think harder than he has ever thought before.

They waited in silence for a few minutes, with Howard's face scrunched up with concentration and sweat coming down his face the two ninjas couldn't help but wonder if he actually was coming up with a plan. They leaned in closer waiting for Howard's plan to finish forming, as they leaned in extra close they were met with a 'toot' sound and disgusting smell that came from Howard.

"Haaa that was a good one" Howard said relieved.

"What the juice Howard" Randy said gagging.

"Not cool" Future ninja said. "I thought you said you'd come up with a plan?"

"Hey! That's not my fault! I don't know enough about the bad guy to make a plan" Howard countered. "Like wasn't there that saying, knowing your enemy was half the burrito?"

"Battle" Randy corrected. "But I think Howard's right"

"Thank you" Howard said smugly.

"We don't know enough about future me" Randy said looking at future ninja. "Why…why did I turn evil?"

"I don't know either" future ninja said. "Mr Weinerman never liked talking about it same with the nomicon, so again we know nothing"

Just then future ninja's nomicon started buzzing and glowing. Randy and Future ninja made eye contact both thinking the same thing.

"Looks like that's about to change" Randy said.

* * *

**First chapter outta the way, next chapter's gonna be exposition, we're finally gonna see why rando turns evil and why he is such a jerk now, well more of a jerk than usual.**

**and again thanks for reading :)**


	3. Chapter 2: The fall from grace

**Here it is chapter 2, the explanation chapter, haha**

**again apologizing cuz it take me a bit to make theses, hope ya guys enjoy**

* * *

Evil Randy stumbled around a dark cavern located beneath norrisville. These interconnecting tunnels beneath the town were once used as the Sorceress's base of operation, Evil Randy decided it would now be his base and refugee for the time needed to recharge all the power future Howard had taken from him.

'Dammit' He cursed internally. 'So close, I was so close, till that boy! Got in the way'

'They're probably plotting against you right now' a second voice in his head said. '14 years of suffering, planning, waiting, all wasted! Because of that stupid ninja! And Howard! We should just destroy them all!'

'No! , I can still finish my plan' He snapped back.

'No! No! No! I don't want to go back to that hole!' a third voice said, panicking. 'Or what if they finally decide to destroy us!? Then what?! I'm so scared!'

'Quiet both of you!' Evil Randy yelled at both voices silencing them. 'I can still finish my plan, I'm just going to have to rely on a little extra hands'. Realizing once again he was talking to himself, he shook his head and walked over to the hidden spring of water located there.

This was the very place the sorceress escaped and was imprisoned once again. He could sense it, this area being used so many times to open a gateway to the land of shadows has weakened the very fabric that kept both worlds apart. Even with his limited power he figure there was still a high probability he could open the gateway again. He closed his eyes and willed his remaining power into the pool, it crackled with energy and the portal opened filling the cavern with light.

'Be careful!' the third voice said again. 'You might pull out something dangerous! And you used up most of our power! We could die!'

"Shut up" Evil Randy said reaching into the portal to pull something out. Despite his harsh tone he did agree he had to be careful, if he couldn't afford to keep the portal open for long, in fear of alerting the sorceress a chance at escape once more. He caught something and pulled, he pulled out a skinny pale boy in a purple top hat.

"I'm free!" Julian said. "Thank yo—"

"Nope" Randy said dropping him back into the land of shadows, clearly disappointed with his catch. This time he felt something much heavier than Julian, he pulled harder this time. What he pulled out and threw was a huge hulking mass of red.

"An Oni?" Evil Randy said pleased. "Score"

The Oni stood, it was three times the size of a grown human, it had wild hair, and a single horn growing from its head, as for clothing it only wore a loincloth around its waste. In its hand the Oni held a giant iron club.

The Oni roared, not at Evil Randy but at the portal. 'That's right call your friends' Evil Randy thought. One more Oni climbed out looking identical to the first except having blue skin, as it exited the portal closed. Both Oni's stood together and stared menacingly at Evil Randy, Both with intense hunger in their eyes.

'These two upstarts want to eat us!? How dare they!' The second voice bellowed in Evil Randy's head. 'I say we rip off a limb or two to show them whose boss'

Evil Randy said nothing as the two Oni's started advancing, licking their lips. Evil Randy inhaled largely and let out a sickening bird of prey screech that shook the entire cavern. Both Oni's stumbled back and whimpered like frightened puppies. The looked at each other and bowed down to Evil Randy.

"Good" He said. "Now I suggest you do exactly as I say, before you become my lunch"

The Oni's whined in submission, and Randy smirked.

"Use this scent" Randy said plucking off one of his hairs and letting the Oni's get a whiff. "Find the person with this scent and bring him to me, alive, no harm is to be done to him"

The blue Oni reached out to Evil Randy.

"No not me you idiot!" Randy said slapping the Oni's hand. "A boy, a young boy, and if you encounter another ninja with a different smell…..kill him"

Both Oni's dashed out of the cavern and out of Evil Randy's sight. With them gone Randy finally crumpled and began breathing heavy, he had been officially spent, he used all the power he had, and it would take at least a day to replenish all his power. He chuckled to himself he no longer had to worry about the future ninja, An Oni was an extremely difficult thing to beat and something extremely good at doing the beating.

-[line break]-

"Oof" All three boys said as the landed within the pages of the nomicon.

"I'm convinced this stupid book gave us a rough landing on purpose" Howard said. "Why am I here anyway? Isn't this kind of stuff more your guys thing?"

"Guess it must be really serious if future nomicon wanted Howard too" Randy remarked.

Randy finally started looking around and was frightened by what he saw. The nomicons pages were faded and dull no longer vibrant, a good chunk looked charred and burned off. 'What happened here?' Randy thought.

"Wow it really let itself go over the years" Howard said looking around.

"Nomi hasn't been very strong since your time" Future ninja said.

"Why?" Randy asked.

"I will answer that" The nomicon said in first ninja's voice, again it must have been really serious if it wasn't using any doodle language. "It is the reason I brought you all here, ninjas and Howard"

"What the juice happened to me nomicon?" Randy inquired.

"To understand we must go back, or in your case forward" The nomicon said a Japanese door materializing and opening revealing something similar to a video playing within. "To Randy Cunninghams senior year, the year _the fall_ happened"

The images began with an older looking Randy, inside the nomicon training against 5 armoured samurai's. All of them attacked at the same time, Randy dodged, blocked and dispatched them easily. A doodle ninja gave randy a thumbs up and a smile, proud of his work.

"Again" Randy said panting and exhausted. "Double them"

The doodle ninja pride in Randy was replaced with concern. And it began the training once again.

"During your 2nd year as the ninja, we had discovered that the sorcerer would finally escape within your senior year" Future Nomicon explained the flash back to Randy, Howard and future ninja. "You had become obsessed with becoming stronger, you barely slept or ate, you would skip school altogether on some days"

The flashback continued to the next scene of Randy putting his things in his locker. Howard walked by with a group of other teenagers, all laughing and enjoying everything Howard said.

"Hey bud" Howard said to Randy. "Me and the guys are gonna hit the game hole later, maybe you could actually join us this time"

"Can't" Randy said, still putting his stuff in his locker. "I have my thing I have to do"

Howard frowned. "Oh come on, you always say that, fine how about just you and me, like old times"

"I said I can't Howard" Randy said finishing and walking away. "Just keep hanging with your new bros"

"Wow that guy is such a shoob" One of Howard's posse said. "He needs to be taught how to lighten up"

"Hmm…" Howard said a grin creeping up to his face. "Yeah he does"

"What the juice was that?!" Current Howard exclaimed, extremely confused at his future self's relationship status with future Randy.

"Over the years, you and the ninja drifted apart" Future Nomicon said. "The ninja becoming obsessed with his training you two could not find the time to hang out, causing you Howard to find companionship in other people and thus raising you social standing"

"That's wonked up" Current Randy said, He could never ever see him and Howard letting their friendship go like that, but he knew what it was like to have fear push you away from everything.

The Flashback's next scene was of senior Randy sitting inside the nomicon with the spirit of first ninja. Randy looked distraught while first ninja sat there with the same stoic expression.

"First ninja, it's almost…it's almost time" Randy said to his teacher. "Do you think I'm strong enough?"

"The question is, do _you_ think you're strong enough" First ninja answered.

Randy sat in silence staring angrily at the ground before he answered "no"

First ninja's expressionless face changed to one of sadness, he knew the toll this job was forcing on his student.

"I need more power first ninja" Randy said pleadingly. "I need more"

"I have already taught you every skill every ninja has ever known" First ninja replied.

"You haven't taught me the dragon punch"

"I cannot teach you that"

"Why not?" Randy asked in frustration, he needed all the power he could get.

"Because it is not a skill that can be taught, it is a skill that must be earned"

"Earned?! I've been training all this time! I'm pretty sure I've honking earned it!"

"You misunderstand ninja, I am not the one who decides if you have earned the right, the ancestors of norisu do"

Randy shloomped out of the nomicon in irritation. And first ninja sighed in regret.

The next day at school Randy was walking down the hallway when Howard was standing in his path.

"Howard?" Randy said irritated, still mad from his chat with the nomicon. "Not today"

"More like not any days" Howard replied with a smug grin. "So I decided to help knock that 'tude down just a smidge"

Suddenly a bucket load of paint fell on Randy, freaking him out and blinding him, then feather fell from the ceiling and attached themselves to Randy when they touched him.

"What the juice was that Howard?!" Current Randy asked, baffled at flashback Howard's prank.

"How would I know why that guy did what he did" Current Howard replied.

"Weinerman believed that playing a prank may lighten your attitude and that you would laugh it off" Future nomicon said. "Unfortunately you did not, your paranoia acted up and you believed you were being assaulted by an enemy"

The next scene was brutal, literally. Randy being blinded by the paint panicked and started attacking anyone near him, he broke 2 kids arms and shattered another's collarbone, everyone was backing away from him at this point, everyone but Howard who watched in horror as his former best friend viciously attacked anyone who got too close.

Randy rubbed the paint off his eyes and looked around him then at his own hands. He looked around again and saw Howard, his look of confusion morphing into one of anger.

"A prank? A PRANK!?" He yelled, lifting Howard by his shirt collar. "THIS WAS A PRANK!?"

"C-calm down, dude" One of the kids said, terrified. "It was a joke, f-for a couple of laughs"

"Do I look like I'm laughing!?" Randy snapped at the kid. He turned his eyes to Howard, the rage in them just itching to burst. He reared his back fist to punch Howard, and Howard shut his eyes preparing for the blow, but instead Randy just dropped him and walked out of school, his back turned to everyone. Even after his suspension for fighting was over he never came to school after that.

"With that, your friendship with Weinerman ended" Future nomicon noted.

"Wow" Howard said shamefully. "That was wonked up of me"

"I know" Randy remarked. "But it's my fault too, if I just tried to talk to you and keep our broship from falling apart this wouldn't have happened"

"If you guys are done 'making up', can nomi finish the story without you guys interrupting?" Future ninja said annoyed, finally saying something. He didn't like interrupting people or being impolite in general.

"The story is nearly at an end, Now the _the fall_ happens" Future nomicon said. "The sorcerer had finally escaped, and to say the fight was one-sided would be an understatement, you were beaten and broken, you retreated and hid while the sorcerer spread chaos and destruction, you dragged your broken body to the school and found the eye of eternity, and you know the rest. Naturally the tengu attempted to possess you, butt by sheer willpower you overpowered the tengu and took all its power for your own"

"Wait, so I beat the tengu?" Randy said confused. "Isn't that a good thing?"

"Yes and no" Future nomicon replied. "While you were able to keep your mind, the battle for possession of it did its toll, having demons blood run rampant within a human vessel cannot do well for a human's mind, especially one that was already as paranoid and disturbed as you"

Randy, Howard and Future ninja all looked to each fearing what came next.

"The people of norrisville looked to the sky at you arrival, hoping that you would be their saviour and vanquish the sorcerer" Future nomicon continued. "They were both right and wrong"

The next scenes visibly disturbed the three boys to their core. The battle between Randy and the sorcerer was extremely violent, both intent on killing the other. What really made them sick was the fact Randy had so little regard for the innocent people around during the battle, the way his rage and blood thirst blinded him in his battle, he did not care for the building he toppled or the people unlucky enough to get caught in the crosshairs of his attacks. Randy had defeated the sorcerer, but there he stood in ruins of his city, flames lit the sky, he stood motionless and distant.

"What came next was the trial" Future nomicon said, its voice sounding hoarse. "Weinerman and I, held a trial to see if you were still you, you claimed you could control it, but we knew better, we had no choice, we decided to sentence you to the very prison that held the sorcerer, you took insult to that and attempted to attack us and corrupt the pages of the nomicon to escape"

Suddenly all the wreckage that was now the nomicons pages made more sense to the boys.

"And now you are free again, with a plan of some sorts" Future nomicon said. "I am sorry I do not have much power left in me to explain further, come back tomorrow if you require more information"

"Wait nomicon" Randy said. "What do I do about me?"

Doodle words formed in the air that read "The ninja must make the difficult choices, even if he does not agree with them"

Randy could not help but think perhaps the nomicon wanted him to end his future self's life. Meanwhile Future ninja was staring at Randy hard coming up with his own meaning of the nomicons advice.

The three boys shloomped out of the nomicon and looked to each other, hoping one of them would say something.

Randy was about to break the silence when a crash broke the library wall behind them where they were staying. They were giant figures of red and blue and before Randy or Future ninja could react one them knocked rammed in to all three of them like a bulldozer, as Randy's head was slammed into the ground, his vision began to blur, he fought to stay awake as the red one grabbed him and lifted him over its shoulder and the blue one stalked towards Howard and future ninja.

"No…." Randy croaked, before his eye lids became heavy and he let darkness take him.

* * *

**ayyy done with the second chapter**

**I wanted to keep the battle between the sorcerer and randy up to your imagination (definitely not cuz i was all battle-scene written out from the last chapter ahahaheeheee)**

**anyway time to get started on the next, on the next one we finally learn evil randy's evul planz.**

**oh yeah also saw some fanart of future ninja that was the cheese! by siabla on tumblr and like hotdamn**

**here's a link if ya guys wanna see this bruce-tastic piece of art(i hope its okay i'm sahring this, if its not just say the word and I'll take it down faster than a commet sprint): ****siabla(-)tumblr****(-)****com/post/117178228752/starts-chanting-future-ninja-future-ninja-future (just replace "(-)" with periods)**


	4. Chapter 3: Why do villains Monologue?

**Wooh, this one i kinda had a block to get over, hehe**

* * *

"Wha-where am I" Randy said cracking an eye open, the last thing he remembered was being dragged off by a big red thing. He attempted to move but he felt something hindering his movements, he looked down and saw that he was tied to a chair. He began thrashing to try and get free, to no avail.

"Want to leave already?" A voice said in the darkness ahead of Randy. "But you just got here"

The speaker stepped out of the shadows and stood in front of Randy. "Evil Randy" Randy seethed.

"Evil Randy? Seriously?" Evil Randy said wryly.

"I call em like I see em" Randy replied. "And right now I see a honking villain"

"Villain? I think that's a matter of perspective"

"Whatever you shoob" Randy said doing an eye-roll. "Let me out of this chair, so I can give you a butt whooping"

"Let yourself out of the chair" Evil Randy said, causing Randy to raise an eyebrow. "Try it, imagine yourself free from your chair"

Randy looked pensively at him for a second then closed his eyes and tried it. When he opened his eyes he looked down to see himself standing and the chair and restraints nowhere in sight, he did a double take just to make sure he wasn't hallucinating.

"Something like a dream right?" Evil Randy said. "Well close to one at least, we're sharing a mindscape right now kid, right now our physical bodies are unconscious on a cave floor. Art of telepathy will make my explanation much easier"

"Explanation?" Randy said, still a little weirded-out by this whole art of telepathy thing. "Ohhh, this is the part where you do a dumb monologue and explain your evil plan right?"

"I wouldn't call it a monologue so much as a form of persuasion" Evil Randy replied. "A sales pitch to get your help, if you will"

"My help?" Randy asked curiously.

"Yes, you see…..I need you for a do over"

-[line break]- -[line break]- -[line break]-

"Aagh!" Future ninja yelled in pain as the Oni's iron club hit him, luckily he dodged enough for it not to break any of his bones. Future ninja was having an extremely difficult time fighting this thing, not only did it outmatch him in raw strength its skin was as hard as rock, the only thing that had kept him alive so far was the fact that it was much slower than him, but he would slip up eventually and that would be the end.

"Just beat the thing so we can rescue Cunningham already!" Howard said from behind one of the bookcases there at the library where the battle was currently happening. "You are getting pwned out there"

"Not helping!" Future ninja snapped back. As much as he hated to admit it Howard was right he was getting pwned and he needed to end this fast, there was no telling what Evil Randy could do to Randy.

Future ninja attacked again relentlessly, but all for naught as the Oni showed no signs of pain, it turned and its hair got in future ninja's face temporarily distracting him, then out of nowhere the Oni backhanded future ninja so hard he crashed into the wall and made a small crater. Future ninja was in a lot of pain, luckily he didn't feel like anything was broken yet, he looked up to glare at the Oni but all the Oni did was smirk, the smugness in its eyes made future ninjas blood boil.

"Ohohhooo, you are gonna regret that" He charged his fist with orange energy. Ninja meteor hammer was his strongest ninja power, but it also took a huge strain on his stamina so he was warned to use it sparingly, unfortunately when future ninja gets angry all warnings are thrown out the window.

The Oni tried to crush future ninja with its club, but future ninja dodged and closed the distance between his fist and the Oni's face.

"Ninja meteor hammer!" Future ninja yelled as his fist slammed into the Oni's ugly mug. The Oni was sent flying through the library and crashed into the wall breaking it, then breaking two more as he was still soaring. A few students and staff looked through the holes to see who just launched a red hairy creature through their rooms.

"What?! Whaattt, that what you get, don't step up to me son!" Future ninja gloated loudly moving his hands around in the air.

Howard would just looked at future ninja with a brow raised. Future ninja noticed Howards stare and coughed into his fist a little embarrassed by how he acted, he suddenly staggered back the exhaustion from using the meteor hammer twice in the same day setting in.

"Well *pant* that's *pant* taken care of" Future ninja remarked.

"Uhhhh" Howard replied pointing at where the Oni landed, it was getting back up!

"Oh c'mon!"

-[line break]- -[line break]- -[line break]-

"A do over?" Randy asked confused.

"Yes, a do over" Evil Randy answered. Suddenly the dark room they were standing in changed rearranging and transforming into another place, one Randy recognized extremely well, the school halls.

But something was different, everything was on fire, holes littered the school walls, and there crawling to the eye of eternity was a lone boy whose body looked beaten and broken.

"I'm sure the nomicon has shown you my story" Evil Randy continued. "And I need to tell you, I do feel guilt for the decision I made that day. The casualties I may have caused"

"Guilt?" Randy said. "You honking caused as much damage as the sorcerer when you fought! Hundreds of people died!"

Evil Randy looked at him with an emotionless expression. "Yes, and that's why I need your help, I still, I still wasn't strong enough, but with you I can be, I can do it right"

"I-I don't understand" Randy said, a creepy feeling going down his spine.

"The tengu has given me all of its powers" Evil Randy said, the scenery transforming again to them floating right above the eye of eternity. "That includes possession"

Randy's eyes bulged in fear and shock.

"Think about it" Evil Randy continued, an unsettling look on his eyes. "I take over you, then I use you to absorb the tengu of this time. Imagine it I would have twice the power I have now, the sorcerer wouldn't stand a chance, all the death and destruction that happened in the future, and they would be erased from history! Don't you see boy, you could help me save the world! And it doesn't have to end there, imagine with all that power we could protect the world from anything! Ghosts? Gone, Secret society of monsters? No longer a problem, Aliens? Would they even stand a chance?"

Randy was scared, he was extremely scared right now, but he couldn't help but hope for something like that, a world where he no longer has to be scared of anything hurting anyone ever again…..or hurting him ever again.

"B-but if you possess me? What happens…to me?" Randy asked, dismissing all his previous thoughts when he realized what being possessed might mean for him.

"…Sacrifices must be made to ensure the future, even the nomicon knew that"

-[line break]- -[line break]- -[line break]-

Future ninja shakily held up his fists as the Blue goliath stalked towards him, he wasn't sure he could take anymore punishment. His knees were like jelly, his lungs were on fire and black dots littered his vision. The Oni broke into a run, future ninja panicked and jumped, he searched his belt and threw a ninja flash ball at the Oni's eyes blinding it. Unfortunately that wasn't enough as the Oni's still punched future ninja while blinded. Future ninja fell but his mask got caught on a piece of debris pulling it off him, leaving him suit less and face down on the floor.

Howard stared at the back of future ninjas now uncovered head, then he looked at the Oni who was regaining its sight. For some reason the Oni stated looking around confused, as if it was searching for something, then it howard figured it out. 'It's looking for the ninja!' Howard thought.

Future ninja came too and felt his face for his mask, he started looking around and spotted it on the debris. As he was about to reach for it Howard grabbed future ninjas hand and shook his head mouthing the word 'no'. Future ninja pouted, and Howard glared at him.

Howard and future ninja held their breath as the Oni stood over them, growling and staring them down. The Oni the shrugged and walked away, out of the building. Howard and future ninja let their breath out, and slumped down, leaning on each other.

"Thanks" Future ninja sighed.

"Don't mention it" Howard replied. "Except to all your friends in the future, that I saved the ninja"

Future ninja rolled his eyes. "That thing will probably lead us to Randy if we follow it"

"Right" Howard said. "But are you sure you can go? That thing wonked you up real bad"

"I'm fine"

"If you say so"

As future ninja tried to stand up he nearly fell over, Howard caught him and looked at him disapprovingly.

"Okay so maybe I'm not fine" Future ninja said. "But right now I'm the only chance you have at getting your friend back"

"…fine" Howard said. "But this is a straight rescue mission, you barely handled one of those things, even with Cunningham I'm pretty sure it'll take more than two ninjas to take them down"

"OK" Future ninja said, considering Howard's words.

Howard handed future ninja his mask and watched as the ancient fabric covered the boy's body. Howard looked at future ninja then looked away.

"What?" Future ninja asked curiously.

"Nothing I just wasn't expecting you to have brown hair under there" Howard answered, shrugging.

-[line break]- -[line break]- -[line break]-

"You can't do that!" Randy said. He felt sick, this guy was going to kill him, well not kill more like completely take over his life.

"Self-preservation" Evil Randy said. "It's understandable, even I felt it back when I had no choice but to use the tengu's power, but this….this is what we signed up for isn't it? To protect everyone"

"You don't want to protect everyone!" Randy spat back. "You want to control everyone!"

"Maybe" Evil Randy replied. "But did you ever stop to think that maybe _control_ is the only way to protect everyone?"

Randy had no answer for that.

"You have to think farther ahead now, Randy" Evil Randy said. "You beat a monster or robot today, so what? Another one pops up the next. More robots, more monster more….more brushes with death. This is your chance kid, to make a better world, for everyone, you'll be gone, but everyone will be safe, no more monsters, no more robots, no more sorcerers. Make the right choice"

"I-I can't be a part of this" Randy said, it was extremely tempting, but self-preservation was outweighing everything on his mind right now. "I just can't"

"Then this is what you are condemning norrisville and the world to" Evil Randy said, a hard look on his face.

The floor below Randy cracked with green light streaming through, the floor gave away and Randy fell onto a pillar that was high enough for him to see where this mindscape had brought him. What he saw made his stomach lurch, the city of norrisville was on fire, building all broken and destroyed the sky a sickening red and the moon had a green tint to it reminding Randy of the sorcerer's powerballs.

"Your fault…..your fault…your fault!" Randy heard chanting coming from bellow his pillar where he saw everyone he knew or ever knew now a monster all chanting, blaming, telling him that this was all his fault. The pillar collapsed and he fell into the sea of monsters who grabbed at him dragging him deeper and deeper into their depths, all while he could hear the sorcerer's maniacal laughter in the distance.

"no..no" Randy said, as he fought to stay above the monsters.

"There are only two paths kid" Evil Randy said as he hovered over Randy. "My way or this one"

"NO!" Randy said as Evil Randy used his foot to push Randy under.

Randy woke up on the cave floor in a gasp, clutching at his throat and searching his body for any signs of the struggle he had just been through. He looked around remembering this cave, the very cave the sorceress was in. He even noticed the portal from the land of shadows was open again, and provided the only illumination in the cave.

Evil Randy was sitting across from Randy staring at him.

"Th-this doesn't change anything" Randy said hoping the traumatic experience he just went through wouldn't invade his thoughts right now. He needed to sound braver than he actually felt. "I won't let you do this!"

"Let me?" Evil Randy chuckled. "You seem to be under the impression that I need your permission. I will take over you when all my power returns whether you like it or not. I was only trying to persuade you out of mercy, I wanted you to choose to die honourably with a purpose, but instead you chose to be selfish, putting yourself above everyone else in norrisville. Pathetic"

Randy had a look of hurt on his face, he looked away trying to dismiss what his evil future self said. But a small voice in his head was telling him that it was true.

"And you two can come out now, I could sense you the second you entered following that big buffoon" Evil Randy said, pointing his thumb at the blue Oni.

Future ninja and Howard came out from behind a rock, they waited to see how everything turned out, unsure of what to do when they noticed Randy and Evil Randy unconscious and unmoving, and they had hoped that maybe Evil Randy would leave at some point giving them a chance to rescue Randy.

"I suppose you're here to help him" Evil Randy said pointing at Randy and using his other hand to get something from his pocket and tossing it at Randy. "You'll need this"

Randy, future ninja and Howard stared in confusion at the object that he threw at Randy. It was Randy's ninja mask.

"Why would you give me this?" Randy asked, taking the mask. It increased their chances of survival, why would Evil Randy be willing to do that?

"Because" Evil Randy explained, as he moved to the back of the cave and sat. "You'll need it if you're going to survive this"

Suddenly from the cave celling Oni's fell from where they were hiding. Instantly filling the cave, and instantly filling Randy, Howard and future ninja's faces with dread.

"What?" Evil Randy cackled. "You didn't think I just left the portal open to be used as a lamp did you? The kid and I had been out for hours, that more than enough time to regenerate enough power to pull out more Oni's while keeping out anything a little more dangerous"

Randy slipped on the mask and ran to stand next to Howard and future ninja, they gulped and adopted a battle stance, while Howard hid behind a rock.

"So…Let's begin" Evil Randy said snapping his fingers cueing the Oni's to charge.

* * *

**Alright chapter 3 is donezoooo, well things r heating up, stayed tuned as more twists and turns r on the way!**

**and again thanks for reading :) make sure to review to let me know what you liked and didn't like :D**


	5. Chapter 4: Ninjas Together

**Wooh done with this chapter at last, haha sorry for the late update, i was kind of having a block, i knew what i wanted to happen i just had trouble getting it from one point to the next**

**any way this chapter has a big thing happening in it haha**

* * *

"NINJA DODGE! NINJA BLOCK! NINJA DODGE! ANND A NINJA BLOCK!"

"Oh my cheese, shut up, you are literally telling the bad guys what you're next move is gonna be"

Randy and Future ninja were currently fending off a large number of Oni's, and truthfully they weren't holding up so well. Randy had to cover for Future ninja several times, the ninja of tomorrow was clearly all spent on a previous fight he had to go through earlier in the day. All while Randy's evil self watched, safely from a distance smiling his evil smile.

Future ninja grunted throwing a ninja ring at another Oni ineffectively. This was all he could do, provide support from a distance while Randy blocked, dodged and battled all of their foes. He had to admit it was cool that Randy was holding his own so well against all these monsters, the nomicon had said that before he turned he was in the running to be one of the best ninjas in history, battle-wise not intelligence wise obviously. He supposed all the incredible battles Randy had gone through in his freshmen year alone is what gave him all this useful experience, Randy was used to fighting opponents that outclassed him and holding his own even for a while (heck! He fought the sorcerer once in the alongside the first ninja). But it couldn't go like this forever Randy was clearly getting slower and sloppier, exhaustion was going to overtake him at some point and adrenaline couldn't keep both alive forever.

Howard watched helplessly from the side lines as the Oni's began to corner Randy and future ninja. He saw one trying to sneak up on Randy, Howard grabbed a rock and chucked it at the Oni. It did no damage, but it certainly got its attention.

"Oh juice" Howard said, running for his life as the Oni began chasing him.

"Howard!" Randy yelled, he desperately wanted to help his bro, but the beasts weren't giving him an opportunity to. He and future ninja had their backs against the wall. Randy dug into his belt and pulled out a white orb.

"Cover your eyes" Randy told future ninja, who recognized the ball Randy was holding and did what he was told. "Ninja flash ball!"

The bright white light blinded everyone except Randy and future ninja. Randy grabbed future ninja and made a dash through the stunned monsters, he picked Howard up by the collar and made a dash for the cave exit. 'So close!' Randy thought, the exit was within arm's reach, when a red and more powerful version of air fist hit the exit causing the entire cave to shudder, Randy dropped his friends and fell to his hands and knees as the violent shaking caused him to lose his balance. Randy looked towards the exit which was now destroyed and covered in fallen rock, they were buried in with no way out. He glared at the person who fired the air fist.

"Tsk tsk tsk" Evil Randy said, clicking his tongue and waving his finger. "We're not done yet"

The Oni's were getting over their temporary blindness and stalked towards Randy, Howard and future ninja, all while Evil Randy grinned at them. The Oni's now surrounded them, and were awaiting Evil Randy's command.

"Now what to do, what to do?" Evil Randy said, asking himself out loud. "I can't kill you, I'd doom myself to the same fate"

Randy let out a sigh of relief.

"But" Evil Randy said, a wicked grin spreading across his face. "You'd be surprised what you can live through. Rough them up"

The Oni's pounced, ready to bring the boys to the brink of death and enjoy every second of it. The Oni surrounded Randy and his friends. Seeing they're gruesome faces up close, all advancing on them with that twisted sadistic look on them suddenly brought flashbacks of Randy's vision of the twisted future Evil Randy showed him. Randy began to panic as the Oni's were now on top of them, he felt like he was hyperventilating.

"GET AWAY FROM ME!" He yelled, panic in his voice. He launched an airfist upwards blowing all the monsters off him and his friends. He panted and breathed hurriedly, he looked around and spotted future ninja and what was around future ninjas' waist. An idea came to him, it was sloppy and extremely risky, but right now it was the only chance they had. He reached into his belt and pulled out a smokebomb then detonated it on the floor, filling the cavern with a smoke screen.

Evil Randy's eyes snapped wide when he realized he could not sense his past self anymore. He rushed into the smokescreen as a blur, picking up the closest person in the smokescreen, which just so happened to be future ninja. He held future ninja by the throat, nearly crushing the boys' windpipe. Future ninja gasped and tried in vain to inhale any air, but that proved extremely difficult when a psychopath is holding your throat with an iron grip.

"Where is he?!" Evil Randy asked angrily. "Where are you hiding him?!"

"Who?" Future ninja squeaked out.

"Me! I mean past me!" Evil Randy dropped future ninja.

"I-I don't…I don't know" Future ninja replied, feeling genuine fear. He stared at where his time machine had once been, he felt betrayed. Why would Randy steal it from him?

Evil Randy heightened his hearing and listened to future ninja's heartbeat, he couldn't hear it speeding up, that means he must be telling the truth.

"Looks like he abandoned you" Evil Randy said, fury in his eyes.

"Yeah…" Future ninja said. He still couldn't believe that Randy would ditch them to save his own skin. That made him angry, his face scrunched into a scowl, he stared defiantly at Evil Randy. "Guess you started out bad too, eh?"

Evil Randy stared down on future ninja, anger boiling beneath the surface. He raised his fist to strike. Future ninja closed his eyes, preparing for the blow.

Suddenly a portal appeared between them, and a fist came out to sock Evil Randy right in his mug. Evil Randy held his ground, Randy's fist still connected to Evil Randy's face. Evil Randy gave Randy the evil eye.

"It's going to take more than one punch to take me out, boy" Evil Randy said.

Then suddenly out of the portal three more fist crashed into Evil Randy's face with a sickening 'Krak'. The force of the fists pushed him back a few meters from where he was standing. He stared on in startled anger.

"Then I suppose that's why we are here" Said none other than First ninja standing at the front of the pack. Behind him were two other ninjas, Randy joined their ranks, and all four got into a battle stance.

"No honkin way!" Howard exclaimed.

"I know…" future ninja said. "The first ninja, I heard stories, but I nev—"

"Who cares about him?" Howard replied, pointing to one of the other ones. "I'm talking about the other one!"

Howard was pointing at a heavier set ninja, whose hairdo could still be obviously made out and had hazel eyes. The ninja noticed Howard pointing at him, a look of excitement went through both their faces.

"YOOOOOOOOO" Both said.

"It's ninja me!" Howard said, excited like a puppy. Future ninja just looked at them both with a dry look.

"Man, I looked good in the ninja suit" Howard continued.

"Right back at ya" Ninja Howard said.

Future ninja, Randy and the other ninja just rolled their eyes at this display.

"If you two _wads_ are done complimenting each other, may I remind you that we have a bad guy whose butt needs kicking" The other ninja said wryly.

"_Wads?_" Howard said, recognizing that voice and speech pattern. He gasped when he realized who it was under there. "Mac Antfee!"

"How does everyone know my secret identity?!" Mac questioned exasperatedly.

"Why did you pick Mac Antfee?!" Howard said grabbing Randy by the scarf and pulling him to eye level.

"Look" Randy said. "These were the only ninjas whose secret identities I knew, so they were the only ninjas I could get, okay?"

"ENOUGH!" Evil Randy bellowed angrily, clearly annoyed. "I'll admit you all got me by surprise with this 'plan' of yours, if you can even call it that. But so what? It doesn't matter, I still hold all the cards, you are surrounded and you have no way out. It's my win"

"I expected more of an open mind from you ninj-former ninja" First ninja said. "When the door has been closed, you simply need to make a window"

"What's that supposed to mean?" Evil Randy said impatiently.

"It means, that I simply need to make my own exit" First ninja replied with a smirk. He turned to his team of ninjas behind him. "Brace yourselves"

First ninja held up his fist then clenched, energy poured into it and formed the shape of a Japanese dragon. Just seeing the techniques sent waves of pure rage to Evil Randy, it was the very skill the nomicon had denied him, the skill he was not 'worthy' enough to obtain.

"And what are you going to do with that?" Evil Randy sneered at first ninja.

"I'm going to show, just how powerful it really is…."

"So you're gonna hit me?! THEN HIT ME!"

First ninja shook his head chuckling. "I wasn't going to hit you"

First ninja jumped and rammed his fist into the cave ceiling. When Randy and Howard first saw this move used, they only saw a portion of its true power. Now they were getting it all, an explosion of energy rocked the entire street they were under and blew a hole through the old club building that was above the caves they were currently in, luckily no one owned said building anymore leaving it deserted.

"Holy cheese…" Randy said, finally being able to see the clear blue open sky.

"You can say that again" Howard replied.

First ninja glared at all the Oni's around them, a deadly glare in his eyes. "It would be wise to return to where you came from"

The Oni's didn't need to be told twice and all rushed back into the portal, running for their lives.

"You stupid beasts!" Evil Randy snapped at them. "Stay and fight!"

They paid no head to his commands, too scared for their lives. When all the Oni's had escaped evil Randy glared at the team of ninjas and Howard.

"It's over" First ninja said. "You can't win"

"Seems that way doesn't it?" Evil Randy said trying to calm himself down. "A voice has been screaming at me to kill you all since we started, and I am seriously starting to consider it"

"But you can't!" Howard said with a smug smile. "You'll risk changing the past or killing yourself if you kill any of these guys"

"Good job me" Ninja Howard said.

"Thanks me" Howard replied.

"Hmm, true" Evil Randy said, scratching his chin. His eyes snapped wide and he used ninja comet sprint. As a blur he snatched up future ninja and held him above the land of shadows portal. "But I **can** kill this guy"

He was right of course, killing someone from a future he was trying to change would do little to affect him. Randy, Mac and ninja Howard went into a battle stance, but first ninja held up his hand signalling them to stop, knowing they wouldn't be fast enough.

"We seem to be at an impasse" First ninja said.

"Not necessarily" Evil Randy replied. "You let me go and I let the kid go, not into the portal I mean"

"And what we just let you go?! So you can recover all your power?!" Randy snapped. He couldn't let this guy regain all his power, he'd be nearly unstoppable.

"That's exactly what you're gonna do" Evil Randy said with a wicked grin.

First ninja looked away and closed his eyes contemplating his choices. A ninja's first priority should always be to preserve the lives of the innocent. "Very well, we accept your conditions"

"First ninja!" Randy yelled, shocked at first ninja's decision.

"That's lame, I say we just whoop his butt" Mac Antfee remarked.

For once Randy agreed with Mac Antfee. His future evil self was too dangerous to let go now, when they were so close.

"No" First ninja said to them sternly. "It is decided, I give you my word that we will let you go for now, but next we meet….. We will stop you"

"You can try" Evil Randy said throwing future ninja to them who landed in a grunt.

Giant black wings sprouted from Evil Randy's back and he launched into the air. He turned still hovering to look at them with a scowl.

"You know this is and will always be your biggest weakness, you could never make the hard choices. You could never make the sacrifices necessary, and that will always be your greatest failure"

He looked like he was addressing all of them. But Randy had a sinking feeling that he was talking to him and only him. With that he flew away out of sight.

Randy clenched his fist, angry that evil him got away. "First ninja, I don't want to sound like a shoob but, why didn't you stop him? Couldn't you just hit him with another of those dragons' fists? You would have ended him just like that"

"First off ninja, I swore an oath to my clan that I would not take a life, and by putting on that mask you have too" First ninja scolded Randy. "Second, If I had missed we would have all lost, using that much power took a considerable amount of my energy, I could have done only maybe one more of those, I took a gamble using that much power, hoping to scare him away, it seems to have worked"

Randy understood where first ninja was coming from, and bowed his head in apology. "Sorry"

"It is alright, ninja. You are young you still have a lot to learn" First ninja said putting his hand on Randy's shoulder. "Now we must prepare and strategize for our next confrontation. He will probably know where you and Howard live, so we need a base of operation, one he would never expect, perhaps at a place you two would hate?"

Randy looked at Howard with downcast eyes, without even saying a word Howard understood and pouted.

Howard sighed and opened his phone and called a number. "SHUT IT DOU-I mean hey Doug…"

-[line break]- -[line break]- -[line break]-

'WHY DID YOU LET THEM GO?!' The second voice in Evil Randy's head yelled.

'What if they're plotting our demise right now!?' The first voice said in a panicked voice.

"Quiet both of you" Randy said. "What was I supposed to do? I could not kill any of them except the future brat"

'But you still had enough power to defeat all of them!' The second voice mocked. 'You could have at least captured your past self!'

"No, letting them all go and looking weak was part of my plan" Evil Randy replied.

'How is that a plan?!' The second voice said stressed.

"I need him to believe he has a chance of winning" Evil Randy said. "So that it will be all the more devastating when I crush it right in front of him. And I assure everything is going according to plan, for _it_ has been planted in him…"

'I-It?' The first voice squeaked. 'Y-you planted something in him'

"Not a physical thing, a thought, something that will gnaw at him and break him little by little" Evil Randy said, an evil grin spreading across his face. "_…..Fear_"

-[line break]- -[line break]- -[line break]-

Later that night everyone was sleeping in Doug's garage with some spare sleeping bags first ninja had covered the house in some 'ancient norisu talismans' that would hide them from Evil Randy's senses, all worn out and too tired to deal with Doug's ranting. He kept asking valid but annoying questions, he even said Howard's 'cousin' looked way too much like Howard, till suddenly everyone snapped and told him to shut it, effectively silencing him.

Randy was sitting on a window sill looking up at the stars, first ninja advised against it saying they needed to keep a low profile, however Randy had too much on his mind to simply sleep it off. Future ninja walked over to Randy, Randy was still surprised seeing all of them without their masks, but future ninja was the only one whose face he did not recognize. Future ninja held out one hand and placed the other on his hip, looking like he expected Randy to give him something.

"What?" Randy said curiously.

"The belt" Future ninja said with no emotion.

"Oh right!" Randy said. He completely forgot about that. "Thanks for letting me borrow it"

"I never let you borrow it!" Future ninja snapped snatching it from Randy's hand. "You stole it off me and used it without my permission"

"Woah cool your cheese, I saved our lives"

"Yeah but did you ever think to what kind of damage you might have caused by bringing these guys here?! What if the universe exploded when Howard touched his future self. You're lucky this thing will be able to erase their memories when I put them back in their original time, that'll at least stop you from wonking up the future any more than you already might have"

"Again, cool your cheese" Randy said trying to calm the kid down. "I'm sorry okay? But I didn't have a choice, we need all the help we can get"

"I know that" Future ninja said. He sighed and looked Randy in the eyes. "Look you need to tell me-no tell us when you're gonna do something like this, whether I like it or not we are a team now and we have to work together, so it'd be nice if I could trust you"

"Okay, okay" Randy said dodging the seriousness of future ninjas words. "But you know, since we are a team, I'm going to have to at least know my teammates name"

Future ninja sighed. "It's Henry"

"Henry got a last name in there?"

"You don't need to know that"

"C'moooon, now I gotta know"

"*sigh*….Hensletter"

Randy nearly fell out of the window sill. "Hensletter? As in Bucky Hensletter?"

"Yes" Henry said with a disgruntled look.

Randy began snickering. "As in Bucky 'Zing-meister' Hensletter?"

"You promised not to laugh"

"Okay, okay, okaaay. Let's start again. Nice to meet you Henry Hensle—pffffft"

"Okay that's it, I'm going to sleep" Henry said leaving.

"No Heeeennryy, pffft, I'm sorry, c'mon don't' be that way"

As Randy watched Henry leave, he decided that maybe it was time for him to go to bed too. Unfortunately that small moment of laughter and happiness would not last, for that night Randy Cunningham would be plagued with nightmares.

* * *

**Dats right team ninja is a go!*laughs* (and this is definetly cuz i just watched Avengers: AoU yesterday and wanted to do a team up thing noopppe...okay but seriously i had planned for this to happen from the beginning just trust me okay). Plus u know what they say, when you're juggling 4 characters add 3 more!(well i guess its more like add 2 and another howard?)**

**there are gonna be some lighter chapters up next i guess?(i'm not sure yet, still working out the kinks) they will be more idk lighter cuz they will have less fight scenes**

**Anyway thanks for reviewing and rating thats really what pushes me to keep going:)**

**And dont worry there r more surprises on the way ;)**


	6. Chapter 5: new angles n' inner struggles

**WOOOH haha sorry about the uber late update, I was in some sort of block haha. Anyway as I promised something lighter.**

**(p.s I'm calling the mysterious cowboy guy "the messenger")**

* * *

Randy jolted up from his bed covered in sweat. He woke because his cheek had felt an intense burning sensation and he needed it to stop, he made his way towards the bathroom, dodging and stepping over his friends who were currently sleeping in Doug's garage, using the spare sleeping bags Doug had on hand. As he reached the bathroom he saw in the mirror what was causing his discomfort.

"What the juice…" He said out loud examining a large gash on his cheek. "When did I get this?"

Without warning the gash began glowing blood red, as if something underneath was pulsating with light. Randy both filled with fear and curiosity began to pick at the wound, he began to peel it painlessly, he kept peeling till he suddenly felt as if he wasn't in control of his own hand, he wanted to stop but it wasn't his arm to command anymore. His hand grabbed and clawed at his face tearing off more and more skin, until half of his face was completely peeled off revealing another older face with glowing red eyes underneath.

Evil Randy stared back from the mirror a malicious grin spread across his face, behind Randy's reflection was the ruins of norrisville, completely destroyed, and all Randy could do was stare helplessly at his reflection. Evil Randy opened his mouth to speak, that disgusting grin still on his face.

"There's no stopping me kid" He said. "And all because you weren't strong enough"

Randy shot out of his sleeping bag beads of sweat falling from his face. He looked around and noticed that he had not awoken any of his comrades. He gripped at his sleeping bag tightly, recalling in detail everything his dream had shown him. He got up, unable to sleep.

'So-some midnight training will get my mind of all this' he thought as he made his way out the garage.

-[line break]- -[line break]- -[line break]-

Henry woke from his slumber, he peered out the window noting that the sun was already high in the sky. He looked for the clock to tell him what time it was, he saw that the hands indicated that it was already lunch. He groggily got up and made his way to the kitchen where he could hear everyone awake and arguing.

As he stepped in to join everyone, he heard a multitude of voices, all heated in an argument.

"I say, we throw him in the sorcerer's hole again, it worked in the future"

"But opening the hole would let the sorcerer escape"

"Oh yeaahhh…."

"I say we kidnap someone he cares about and then make him give himself up, then WE KICK HIS BUTT"

"Mac….no, that's just, that's something a villain would do….."

Henry entered, everyone just shooting him a greeting glance then continued their discussion. Henry made his way to the couch where Howard (not ninja) and Randy were sitting, not a part of the conversation.

"Yo" Howard said snickering. "…Hensletter"

"Oh wonk, you told him?!" Henry accused Randy.

"I'm sorry" Randy said giggling. "I couldn't keep it to myself"

"Yeah Cunningham was the first one up" Howard noted. "He was awake since five in the morning, probably couldn't wait to tell me"

Henry shot a suspicious glance at Randy. He noticed Randy's eyes looked tired, like he was awake way earlier than five. "Is that really why you were up so early?"

Randy's eyes suspiciously shifted to the side for a second. "Yeah…sure"

"OK" Henry replied, letting it slide for now. He gestured to mac, first ninja and ninja Howard arguing. "So bring me up to date, what going on?"

"We're trying to come up with a plan to trap Evil me" Randy said. "So far no luck"

"Yeah, we even wondered if it was okay to use your belt to trap him somewhere in time" Howard added.

"That won't work" Henry said. "We need to be _absolutely_ sure that everything is okay before we send anyone to the future, we might have made things worse, and sending him to the past….."

"We know" Howard said. "He kills a butterfly in the dinosaur times, turns out the butter is important to the human race in the future, long story short we'd probably become fishmen"

"Time travel is so confusing" Mac remarked.

"Tell me about it" Randy said. "I spent most of the morning trying to explain all this future stuff to mac and first ninja, well mostly mac, because when first ninja didn't understand something he'd just say 'probably witch craft', but Howard wasn't helping either, he kept telling them wonky lies"

"Okay, but it would have been HILARIOUS if we convinced them that people greeted each other by farting here in the future" Howard said, smiling to himself.

Henry just shook his head.

Henry sat down to watch the ninjas argue about strategies. After ten minutes they were getting nowhere and everyone was just getting irritated but their stagnation on the subject.

Randy stood up and coughed into his fist, getting everyone's attention. He looked at them all with a serious look in his eyes.

"We keep talking about capturing or trapping or subduing" Randy said, chewing the inside of his cheek. "Maybe we can't trap him, maybe we should ya know….just _end _him"

Just like that the tension in the room increased tenfold. Randy had brought up the elephant in the room, everyone was thinking it, but no one wanted to mention it, until Randy that is.

"Completely out of the question" First ninja said sternly. "I already told you—"

"I know, I know…But first ninja, what if this guy can't be captured?" Randy said. "The nomicon said it itself, 'The ninja has to make the difficult choices, even if he doesn't agree with them', this might be our only choice first ninja"

Randy and First ninja eyed each other up. Neither backing down.

"Ninja, if you cross that line…there is no coming back" First ninja said.

To that, Randy's conviction faltered.

"Oooookay" Howard said, trying to lighten the mood. "Maybe all this planning is shoobing up our brains, I say we do something fun now"

"Hmmm, I believe Weinerman is right" First ninja said to everybody's confusion, including Howard's. "We are too high strung, we need to see this situation in some new angles. Perhaps some 'fun' may make those angles visible to us. Go change, I must prepare some talismans that will hide us from our enemies senses"

"Alright!" Mac said. "Does the game hole still exist?"

"Heck yeah" Ninja Howard said. "It's even got the BEST NEW GAMES"

"Hmmm, I'm surprised that place is still open….." First ninja mused to himself.

"C'mon ya'll" Ninja Howard said looking excited. "Let's go steal some of Doug's clothes, you know, for disguises, and also to mess with him"

As Henry was about to leave, he noticed First ninja take Randy to talk to him privately. Henry shrugged and walked out of the kitchen.

-[line break]- -[line break]- -[line break]-

"Ninja…" First ninja said, placing both hands on Randy's shoulders and looking at him straight in the eye.

"I shouldn't have brought up killing, I know" Randy said shaking his head.

"No, you don't know ninja" First ninja said. "When I said it was off the table and it was crossing the line, I did not mean it in a black and white way"

"Huh?" Randy said scratching his head in confusion.

"Ninja, I understand why you may think execution is the only way we have to defeat this threat" First ninja said. "And it might be. But when I told you not to kill, I did not mean it from a moral stand point"

Randy was even more confused now.

"Many heroes in the past have been forced to take a life in order to preserve innocents. When innocent people are in danger and it is your only option, it is not only your choice to end the threat, but also your responsibility. I know we have been taught that killing is wrong, but right and wrong, good and evil? When it comes to situations like this, they are too complex to simply see as black and white. These decisions that hold the life of another are common for agents of justice like us, but you are more than just an agent ninja, you are also just fourteen" First ninja explained.

Randy looked down at the ground taking in everything first ninja was telling him.

"When I told you I did not want you to kill, I meant that I did not want to see what it would do to you" First ninja continued. "I have never killed, so is the oath I took. But I have seen what taking a life can do to people, it eats at them, they are never quite the same. As I said before, when you cross that line, there will be no coming back from it"

"What should I do then…?" Randy said in a small voice.

"That is something I cannot answer ninja. I cannot force my ideals onto you, you must make this choice. Maybe you are right, maybe the nomicon was right, maybe this might be the only path we have" First ninja said with a somber tone. "But all I am asking is that you think on it. Exhaust every possible option before resorting to killing. I have seen so many people in an effort to purge the demons that threaten them become the demons they once feared"

With that First ninja got up and walked out of the room leaving Randy alone to contemplate all of this.

-[line break]- -[line break]- -[line break]-

"WOAH WHAT IS THAT?" Mac kept questioning every second, pointing at various videogames he has never seen during his time.

However before Randy or wither of the two Howards could answer, first ninja would answer with things like 'its witchcraft', 'probably also witchcraft' or 'honestly also witchcraft'. He seem to have little interest in how future tech works and just went with the simple explanation of magic.

Everybody went their separate ways and began to play whichever videogame looked interesting to them.

After half an hour of gaming, Henry walked up to where Randy and Howard were playing.

"Mind if I take a turn?" He asked.

"Sure man, no problem" Randy replied scotching over so Henry could join them.

"Sure you can actually keep up with us Hensletter?" Howard asked in a challenging and arrogant tone.

"Puh-lease" Henry said cracking his knuckles. "I play games from the future, I'm pretty sure I can handle a bunch of retro gamers"

Henry stared in disbelief at the screen as Randy and Howard had beaten him, their scores leagues higher than his own.

"How the juice did you guys beat me?!" Henry demanded. "I play way more advanced games than this! My hand eye coordination should be miles better than yours!"

"Kids today, with their fancy high tech video games, back in my day we melted our brains and blistered our thumbs by playing video games for hours" Randy mocked in an old man impression.

"And we were grateful!" Howard added, gloating in Henry's face.

"Oh so that's how it's gonna be?" Henry said, putting his game face on. "Bring it!"

Time flew by as the boys continued their game. They laughed and trash talked, but overall they had a great time. Henry wasn't really expecting that he'd have this much fun with these guys. Future Howard was Henry's friend but it was a more business-like relationship, future Howard had sworn that he would use all his resources to help the ninja and every ninja to come, he was driven by guilt from what had happened to Cunningham. Randy was who Henry least expected to get along with, but for whatever odd reason, he just did. He was fun to be around, he radiated this kind of positive energy, and it was hard to imagine what he would one day become. All three boys stopped playing and decided to take a fiver, grinning from ear to ear and covered in sweat.

"So what's your deal?" Randy asked shaking Henry out of his thoughts.

"Excuse me?" Henry asked curiously.

"Like what's your story?" Randy clarified, placing an arm around Henry's shoulder and pulling him close and waving his hand in front of him as if to present to him some imaginary title that hovered in the air. "Who is 'Henry Hensletter: 9th grade ninja?'"

"Not much to tell honestly" Henry replied chuckling. "My dad became a traveling geologist after college, and met my mum, then travelled the world together, I was born on the road and travelled with em, home schooled in an RV see"

"Wait so you weren't even born in norrisville?" Howard said, his interest piqued.

"That's kind of ironic dude" Randy said.

"Haha guess it is" Henry continued, he started to move his jaw in a circular motion. "We travelled for my whole life, then when I was 12 my mum got sick and passed away. After two years my dad decided that it was time to move back to his home town and enrol me in his old highschool. I wasn't crazy about the idea, because I've never made friends before, well friends who I wouldn't have leave in a week and even then I was always a bad talker and kind of a loner, and yet there I was enrolled into a school where I had no choice but to interact with other kids. But it made my dad happy, ya know"

"Wow" Randy said placing a hand on Henry's shoulder. "Sorry about your mom"

"You're not gonna start brooding right now are you?" Howard said wearing a dry face.

"Howard!" Randy scolded. "Why would you say that?"

Henry just laughed it off. "Don't worry about it, I've already went through the stages of grief and all that. I grew up on the road, so I thought this quaint little town was gonna be boring as heck, then I got the mask and that's all it took for me to rethink my first impression of this town"

"Well, backstories always make me hungry" Howard said getting up. "I'm gonna go look for ninja me and see if we can grab a snack, and also play a bunch of twin pranks on people, you know the works"

Randy and Henry just rolled their eyes.

As Howard left, someone passed by Randy and Henry and stopped to talk to Randy.

"Hi Randy" Theresa Fowler greeted cheerfully. "What's up?"

"Nothing much Theresa" Randy replied equally delighted to see the baton twirler. "Just hanging with my posse"

"I don't think Howard counts as an entire posse" Theresa mocked playfully. "You really need to learn how to make more friends"

"You wound me madam, you have wounded me" Randy said, mock hurt in his voice. "Are you implying that I do not in fact have a bruce posse?"

"Well you are a known liar" Theresa said, smiling and looking at her nails.

"That was one time!" Randy exclaimed a grin on his face. "I even nugied myself for it"

Henry had a slight smile and a raised eyebrow at the display of banter between these two. He coughed into his fist getting their attention.

"Oh my bad" Randy said. "Theresa this is Henry, he's in my posse"

"Oh so you aren't imaginary" Theresa said shaking the boys hand. "Well it's nice to meet you"

"Likewise" Henry replied.

"You two mind if I…?" Theresa said gesturing to the bench they were sitting on.

"Oh no no" Henry said, getting up. "In fact take my seat, I was just about to leave to er-look for Howard"

As Theresa took Henry's place, Henry shot Randy a wink and some shooting finger guns.

Randy just shook his head in confusion.

"So…what you been up to lately?" Theresa asked, both glad for the alone time and a little nervous.

"Um…not much I guess?" Randy said, the air was filled with awkwardness. "Well I mean I have some friends from uh-out of town, they're helping me with a _personal_ problem"

"I get it" Theresa said, respecting Randy's privacy. "None of my business"

"So what have you been up too?" Randy asked, placing his chin in his palm.

"Nothing interesting, my parents keep hawking me about which colleges I should go to, hanging with Debbie, twirl team stuff" Theresa replied. "Just boring normal stuff"

"Tell me about them anyway. I would kill for some normal and boring right now"

Theresa smiled and began telling Randy about what she'd been doing lately. But Randy's mind was on other things. He was thinking about Theresa, her face, her eyes, the way she talked so giddily about her normal life. This is why he fought wasn't it? So people like her, could keep living their normal lives. He clenched his fist, he had to be willing to do anything to protect everyone like Theresa, and he knows that, that was the right thing to do, right?

"Are you even listening, geez" Theresa said, blushing at the fact that Randy had been staring at her face while she talked. "You've just been staring at me the whole time"

"Sorry" Randy apologized. "Guess I just like looking at you"

Theresa blushed and tucked some hair behind her ear. Randy being as dense as he is did not even notice the effect of saying something like that to her. Theresa and Randy smiled at each other, the mood was great. That was until a token hit Randy on the forehead.

"OW!" Randy exclaimed. "Who the juice?"

"HAHA I'm ruining the mood!" Bash said in the boneheaded way he normally does.

"Bash!" Theresa said, anger in her voice. "C'mon Randy, let's get out of here"

But Randy did not budge. He had defiance in his eyes, and he used them to try and burn a hole through Bash's face.

"Hey! I don't like the ways you's is lookin at me ya shoobie!" Bash said, reeling his fist back to hit Randy.

As Bash's fist went soaring through the air, Randy contemplated actually taking Bash on this time. But he decided to let Bash barely hit him and pretend to be hurt enough to satisfy Bash. Randy closed his eyes bracing for impact, but it never came. Instead Bash's fist was caught by Mac Antfee.

"What're ya doing johnny nicewad?" Mac berated Randy. He twisted Bash's arm, making Bash howl in pain. "If ya let guys like this walk all over you, that's all you'll ever do. You gotta show em whose boss!"

Mac let go of Bash, and Bash swung his fists wildly but Mac dodged them easily. Mac dodged another vicious blow and kicked Bash in the crotch causing Bash to roar in extreme pain. Randy winced.

"You gotta show this punk you mean business" Mac said stepping back and away from Mac making Randy the only target in Bash's sights. "Win at any cost dude"

Bash blinded by his rage charged at Randy. Randy sidestepped and dodged effortlessly, but in his haste he didn't notice that by dodging he left Theresa alone to receiver Bash's uncontrollable rampage.

"No!" Randy exclaimed, grabbing bash by his hand and twisting him away from Theresa. Randy then kicked Bash's knee forcing him to crumple, then amazingly slipped Bash over his shoulder, taking down the hulking figure. Lying on his back, Bash groaned.

"If you just leave him now, he'll just keep coming back after you, unless you show him how serious you really are" Mac said grabbing something from his pocket and tossing it to Randy. "This'll scare him from ever touching you again. Do what you _have_ to do"

Randy caught the object and looked at it, it was a brass knuckle. He raised an eyebrow at Mac.

"Ehh, Never leave home without it" Mac explained shrugging. "Now do it, knock a couple of teeth loose, he deserves it"

Randy slipped the knuckles on. Bash did deserve it, and doing this would _guarantee_ he would never bother Randy again….But if Randy did this, there was no going back. He gripped the knuckles tightly. He reared his arm back, and Theresa just cupped her hands over her mouth, speechless at the events that were unfolding.

"THAT IS ENOUGH, NINJA!" First ninja commanded. He, the two Howards and Henry were there and had witnessed everything.

"Busted" Both Howards sang in unison.

"Ugh…Mac made me do it!" Randy yelled pointing at Mac.

"You little snitch!" Mac said. Randy and Mac then engaged in a loud argument like 2 year olds.

"We will discuss this on the way home" First ninja said grabbing both boys ears and dragging them outside.

"See you later Theresa!" Randy yelled.

"Yeah…see you later…" Theresa said somewhat confused at the whole situation.

-[line break]- -[line break]- -[line break]-

"What do you have to say for yourselves?"

"*sigh*…We're sorry and we won't do it again"

"Good"

The team of ninjas and Howard were walking back to Doug's. Everyone was talking about the games they played, Randy decided to fall back and walk beside Mac.

"Hey man" Randy said. "Even though you're totally the reason we got in trouble…"

"I'm not" Mac said in a deadpan.

"….I just wanted to say, uh thanks, for sticking up to Bash for me that is" Randy said, a small smile on his face.

"Don't mention it nicewad" Mac replied. "I grew up surrounded by bozzo's like him, you can't let any of them see you as some wimpy-wad, and it's all about power man, that what I love about being the ninja"

"And helping people?

"Nah…haha I'm just pulling your leg. Helping people too"

Randy smiled sadly at Mac. Remembering what Mac becomes in the future made Randy feel bad.

"While the ninja and Antfee were picking fights, our Howards did come up with a good solution to our dilemma" First ninja said nodding approvingly at both of the Howards.

"Oh shweet!" Randy exclaimed, high-fiving both Howards. "Good job guys"

"We know" Howard said.

"We're geniuses" Ninja Howard added.

"Alright gather around for our brilliant plan" Howard declared, causing everybody but Randy to roll their eyes. "So we were playing Ultra space accountant zombie dragons in space 2! When we fought the first boss, he was the last games final boss reborn or revived with a new body, I don't know I don't care. So we kept losing and we couldn't beat him, then we realized that just because he was in a new body didn't mean he was immune to the thing that we used to beat him in the last game, so we tricked him into using his rockets on himself like we did in the last game and that all she took"

Crickets could be heard as none of the other ninjas understood sans first ninja.

"*siiiigh* Evil Randy keeps telling us that him and the tengu are basically one and the same now" Ninja Howard said exasperatedly. "And what did First ninja do to the first tengu…"

"He sealed it…." Henry said. "Of course, we seal Evil Randy in another sacred stone!"

"Do we even have another sacred stone?" Mac questioned.

"The materials necessary will be difficult to acquire and forge, but not impossible" First ninja answered. "It will be far easier if we can find _the messenger _and um…who is the current sword smith of this time?"

"Our metal shop instructor, Mr Smith" Randy answered.

"Yes, once the messenger gathers the materials we need, the sword smith forges them together, we will have another sacred stone" First ninja explained, his voice holding a type of confidence that rubbed off on everybody. "With this, we can win"

Everyone began celebrating, pumped up and finally seeing a sliver of hope at the end of the tunnel. Randy was celebrating when he noticed first ninja's eyes look sad for a split second. Most people wouldn't have noticed that look because it only lasted a moment, but Randy did, because he had seen that look in himself multiples times, the look of doubt.

"Come ninjas" First ninja said. "We must prepare, it will take mere hours for the messenger and Smith to craft us a new sacred stone. And then….."

First ninja slammed his fist into his palm.

"…We take the fight to _him_"

* * *

**Annnd done with another chapter. I know it might not have been worth the wait haha, I apologize.**

**But don't worry they put their plan into motion next chapter and finally take on Evil Randy, there'll be a buncha action, but what other surprises are in store?**

**And if you were wondering what exactly first ninja was doing the whole time in the arcade, dont worry he was probably lecturing some poor kid on the complexity ethics, and the dual nature of good and evil XD**

**Don't forget to review :D thanks again for reading**


	7. Chapter 6: last resorts

**Another new chapter :D**

* * *

"No…no" Randy whimpered. How could it all have gone so wrong? Randy scanned the scorched earth he was sitting in, to his side was Henry groaning in pain from his probably broken ribs his hand covering his face with his hands, and next to the now deforested forest was Mac and ninja Howard lying unconscious in a crater. Howard sat to the side eyes filled with terror. Worst of all first ninja limp body was held up by his throat by the man who did all this.

"Your little plan failed kid…" Evil Randy said dropping First ninja to the ground. He walked over to where Randy sat, an evil aura surrounding him. He stepped on the cracked sacred stone that had failed to seal him.

"Well at the very least, this was educational….for you I mean. You learned an important lesson…." Evil Randy said standing in front of Randy who was shaking in terror. "…You can't win"

-[line break]- -[line break]- -[line break]-

The night before….

Randy was currently training in Doug's backyard. He couldn't sleep again, too many nightmares. Whenever he closed his eyes, he could still see the visions, the visions of norrisville's demise, and all because of him. He sat down by a bush and began to stare at his calloused hands. He gripped them, trying not to feel so helpless. He needed to get his mind off of this, luckily he didn't feel as help as he did yesterday, because now they had a way to beat Evil Randy. That put Randy's mind at ease a little. He heard the crunch of leaves to his side and he ducked behind the bush instantly to conceal his presence. He peered out of the bush to see the messenger and S. ward smith waiting by the street, they had with them a box with intricate designs that resembled the norisu symbol. Suddenly from the roof first ninja jumped down to meet them, Randy ducked further into the bushes to hide from their field of vision.

"Were you able to do it?" First ninja asked.

"Yeah, yeah" S. ward smith said handing the box to the air next to him, the messenger corrected his blind companions aim and guided him to first ninja's hands. "It wasn't easy but we made you a new sacred stone"

"Thank you" First ninja said opening the box and gazing at the sacred stone. "With this, we can win"

"No you have a chance at winning" Smith said. "But you know that don't you?"

"Based on what you told us…" The messenger said finally speaking up. "This new Tengu demon, he is, half human, this might not work on him"

Overhearing that made Randy's heart sink. That plan was the only one they had, they spent hours trying to come up with a plan and this was the only sliver of hope they had a winning. He looked at first ninja hoping he would assure them with 100% guarantee that all was not lost.

"It'll work" First ninja said.

Randy sighed in relief.

"It has too…" First ninja said, despair and crippling doubt present on his face.

Randy sucked that sigh right back in.

"There is the other way…" The messenger said.

"I told you, I cannot do it, using _that_ method would take someone with astounding mental strength" First ninja said shaking his head.

"But you are a legend, if anyone can handle it—"The messenger continued.

"I have lost hope before…." First ninja interupted. "I am not as strong as you believe. I was not even strong enough to tell my team that this plan may fail. That method will not work for me, right now this is the only hope we have" He gestured to the sacred stone.

The messenger and Smith shared a look of unease. First ninja nodded at them to leave, they did as he commanded. First ninja made his way back to the house.

Randy slumped on the ground and bite his lip feeling once again extremely helpless.

-[line break]- -[line break]- -[line break]-

It was not late afternoon and the whole team was present. The air was tense and serious. They were going through final preparations for their plan. They reviewed and reviews the plan again to let it sink into their brains. Randy couldn't keep help but think about 'if' this plan went wrong, Evil him was now back at full power, how would they escape? How would they win then?

"Ninja are you listening?" First ninja scolded. Randy snapped his head back to attention like he was kid caught snoozing during class. "Are you ready? You are essential to the plan"

"Mhmmm…I got it don't worry. I'm the bait, I lure him out then, we do what we do best" Randy replied.

"Good" First ninja said nodding. "Ninjas prepare yourselves, this might be the hardest battle you will ever face"

"Great pep talk" Mac said with a deadpan.

"Let's move!" First ninja said. Everyone yelled 'yeah!' and dispersed and left the house wearing their talismans, all traveling to their positions.

Randy was to about to leave, but decided he needed to make a detour to his house first and get something that they might need. He looked back at his team mates, should he tell them what he was planning? No, they wouldn't understand. Besides it was just a last resort. Hopefully one he wouldn't have to use….

-[line break]- -[line break]- -[line break]-

"Where is he?" Mac questioned from his hiding spot among the trees near norissville high's forest. "Johnny nicewad should'a been here 5 minutes ago"

"Shhh, there he is" Ninja Howard said. Pointing at the open field, where Randy wearing his hood stepped in to view.

Randy looked to the shadows casted by the trees, he saw Howard, Henry and first ninja standing there. First ninja nodded and Howard mouthed 'good luck'.

Randy sighed then grabbed the paper talisman that had been shielding him from Evil him's senses from his jacket, he held it in front of his face. He closed his eyes then opened them with steely determination and ripped the talisman in half.

High above they sky something came traveling alarmingly fast. It crashed into the earth half a yard away from where Randy was standing. From the smouldering crater stood Evil Randy. He stared at Randy with emotionless eyes, which Randy returned.

"Stopped hiding, huh?" Evil Randy said, walking towards Randy. "You either finally decided to do the right thing and give up, or this is a trap"

"I don't know" Randy said pulling the 800 year old mask over his face. "You tell me"

Randy dashed and swung his fist with all his might, unfortunately for no reason. Evil Randy had caught his fist effortlessly with one hand.

"Last time we fought I was low on power. How do you expect to beat me now when I am at my full power" Evil Randy asked rhetorically. But Randy answered anyway.

"Because this time, I'm just the distraction" Randy taunted smugly.

Evil Randy's head snapped up when two ninja's came crashing down on him with their dragon fist and meteor hammer. Evil Randy let go of his younger self's fist and tried to block, but the impact from both the attacks combined created an explosion of energy, that blew Randy away. As randy skidded to a halt he looked up to see Henry and first ninja jump out of the cloud of smoke.

"Do not give him time to recover!" First ninja yelled at the treetops.

"That's our cue" Mac antfee said. As he and Ninja Howard jumped down from the trees, Howard began hurling ninja flash balls into the smoke, inciting an angry "arggghh!' from within. Mac wasted no time activating his ninja commit sprint and began zipping around hitting Evil Randy with fist that travelled nearly Mach 1. Ninja Howard took every moment Mac wasn't near Evil Randy to throw a bunch of Ninja balls at him.

Randy and Henry began 'gathering the fallen winds' and doing the other necessary move before releasing a double Ninja airfist at Evil Randy.

As Evil Randy was being assaulted at all sides, he grit his teeth and sprouted his wings to try and get some distance.

"Oh no ya don't!" Randy said pulling out his ninja chain sickle causing the other ninjas to do the same. "Ninja chain sickle!"

The chain sickle's tied around various parts of Evil Randy as he tried to fly higher. The ninjas pulled with all their might keeping Evil Randy only a few feet above the ground. They began to drag him closer to the forest.

"Just a little more…" Howard (not ninja) whispered behind the trees holding a rope that connected to the ground. "c'mon…"

"I HAVE HAD IT!" Evil Randy roared dropping to the ground with all his might. The impact was heavily multiplied by Evil Randy's super strength, thus creating a crater and causing a mini earthquake which knocked everybody to the floor, except for Evil Randy.

"You know what?! I was trying to hold back so I wouldn't kill any of you and damage the future! But you all look like big boys right?! You can take it right?!" Evil Randy said his face and forearms turning pitch black and his nails sharpening to a deadly blood red colored point. His wings sprouted to their full length giving him an imposing silhouette. A white shape appeared on his face that resembled the tengu's mask complete with the blue markings near the eyes, sans the yellow beak. "So why don't you take it all!"

He erupted in a supernova of fire. First ninja and Mac wasted no time using hydro-hand to shield them and their comrades. They were just barely able to block it. The forest behind them however was not so lucky, it was completely levelled.

Evil Randy stood in a ring of fire. The very air around him felt nauseating and heavy. His red eyes were slits that stared down the team of ninjas. He wasn't playing around anymore, they had better seal him now or else.

"Arrrghhhhh! Ninja commit sprint!" Mac roared obviously not intimidated. He zipped towards Evil Randy at full force. But his face was full of pure shock when he realized he had been caught mid run by Evil Randy's hand. He didn't even see him, just like he didn't see the palm strike that slammed mac into the ground. Creating another crater and an explosion of air from the impact of Mac's face connecting to the floor. Evil Randy raised his head slowly and menacingly, the absence of his voice only made him more intimidating.

The remaining ninjas gulped. But they held their ground, except for Ninja Howard who tried to scoot away until First ninja held him by the scarf. Randy's knees were shaking, First ninja noticed this and sighed.

"Remember, we don't have to win" First ninja said placing a reassuring hand on Randy's shoulder. "We just have to get him into the right spot"

Normally that would fill Randy with confidence. But knowing how First ninja has already lied in the past to keep up morale, Randy's faith in First ninja's words wavered. But he had to try, he had to.

Both Randy and Henry charged their air fists and yelled in unison. "Ninja air fist!"

A solid hit on Evil Randy's chest. Except Evil Randy stood in the smoke unaffected as if he was hit with a calm breeze, he took a step intending to walk slowly to them. Both Randy and Henry stiffened then charged more air fists. They released a volley of air fists. One after the other unrelenting in force and power, But all to no avail as Evil Randy kept walking each air fist hitting him directly on the chest but did not slow him down. First ninja threw a smoke bomb at Evil Randy clouding him and everyone's vision.

"Hiding again?" Evil Randy growled.

"No" First ninja emerged from the smoke screen below Evil Randy in a crouch. The energy dragon formed around First ninja's fist and he delivered a deadly uppercut using all his might. Evil Randy had no time to dodge as the fist connected with his chin, creating an explosion of air that blew away the red smoke. Evil Randy was about to topple backwards, the ninjas let out a sigh of relief, but instead Evil Randy shot his head forward head butting First ninjas with so much force it shot him like a cannon ball past Randy, ninja Howard and Henry.

"Taunt him" Henry whispered to them. "We just need him to take a few more steps"

"On it" Ninja Howard said. "Hey you shoo-"

He was interrupted by Evil Randy moving in a blur and socking ninja Howard in the gut. He had already passed the area they needed him to be. He threw a now unconscious ninja Howard to the same crater Mac was currently lying in. Henry looked at Randy whose face had nothing but pure terror on it. Randy couldn't move, his body paralyzed by his fear.

Evil Randy walked up to Randy and was about to grab him. When he was hit by a rock thrown by Henry who had sneaked a few feet away and was standing on the open field. Evil Randy's head snapped towards where Henry was standing. Again as a blur he stood in front of Henry.

"Glad I got your attention" Henry said. "You monster"

That sent pure rage through Evil Randy's body. He picked Henry up by his throat. "What did you call me?"

"I called you a monster….you monster" Henry said, defiance in his eyes.

"I'd bite my tongue if I were you kid, I need the other ninjas alive, but I don't need you to be, so shut it or else I might do this" Evil Randy said, using a thumb and placing it over one of Henry's ribs. He pressed and with a sickening crunch Henry's rib broke like a twig.

Henry howled in pain, as Evil Randy dropped him. Henry staggered back as Evil Randy turned to put his attention back to his younger self. But Henry had other plans.

"What's wrong…" Henry said holding his ribs, breathing heavily. "Don't like being called a monster? Monster"

Evil Randy breathed sharply through his nostrils and began walking towards Henry again. Henry kept taking steps back, shooting a glance at Howard. Henry was luring Evil Randy to the spot they needed him to be on.

"C'mon you freak.." Evil Randy's hand moved like lightning breaking another one of Henry's ribs. He bit his lip hard drawing blood and staggered but continued to move backwards.

"I think…" Henry stopped moving and crumpled as Evil Randy stood there looming over him. "You're just like the sorcerer"

That was the last straw, Evil Randy's deadly claws ignited in flames and he struck Henry's face, scarring and burning the right side of henry's face. Henry cried out in pain, the entire right side of his face felt like it was melting.

"That was the last thing you'll ever say!" Evil Randy said raising his claw once again.

"No…this is" Henry said through gritted teeth. "Howard now!"

Howard pulled the rope causing the earth beneath Henry and Evil Randy to collapse. The sacred stone in the bottom of the pit fall activated sucking anything near it, into it. Evil Randy couldn't fight it and was dragged into the scared stone, unfortunately Henry couldn't either. As he was about to absorbed by the stone, first ninja dashed over the pit and tackled Henry out of range.

Randy snapped out of his fear paralysis and ran to Henry and first ninja. First ninja removed Henry's mask and had cut of a bit of his own headband and used it to cover the right side of Henry's face. Randy slid next to them and began waving his hands around.

"Ninja art of heal" Randy said letting the healing light hit the covered part of Henry's face.

First ninja squinted at Randy. "Isn't that technique forbidden?"

"Well, I-technically yeah, but..oh hey he's done healing" Randy said, uncovering Henry's face. He stopped the bleeding and reduced the burns so it wouldn't be anything serious, but he couldn't completely heal henry.

Three claw shaped scars ran from Henry's forehead down his right eye and ended on his lips.

"T-tell me the truth guys…" Henry croaked out.

Both ninjas leaned in close to listen.

"….Can I still win the norrisville high beauty pageant?" He said with a small smile.

Randy laughed and first ninja just chuckled.

"Glad you're still with us" Randy said to Henry's right.

"Who said that?" Henry asked curiously. Randy and first ninja looked at each other, both with a look of concern.

"Henry…"First ninja said. "Close your left and keep you right one open"

Henry did as he was asked. "I-I can't see anything, are you sure my eyelid is open?"

"I'm afraid, you are now blind on your right side" First ninja said sombrely.

"Oh…." Henry said gulping.

"Who knows, maybe you'll look good with an eye patch?" Randy said with a nervous smile.

"First ninja please guide my hand so I can slap Randy"

"Perhaps later" First ninja chuckled. "For now we rest, it is over"

Howard came running to their side to celebrate with them, he began praising himself and his 'rope pulling skills'.

Randy nodded. He felt amazingly relieved, he felt as if a humongous weight was lifted from his shoulders. But just as fast as it had left, that weight returned and nearly toppled him, as the pitfall erupted in an explosion that sent all of them flying. It caused henry to fall on his injured face and knock his still broken ribs around. From the smoke a hand shot out and grabbed first ninja by the throat. Fully depriving First ninja of oxygen causing him to pass out.

"No…no" Randy whimpered. How could it all have gone so wrong? Randy scanned the scorched earth he was sitting in, to his side was Henry groaning in pain from his probably broken ribs his hand covering his face with his hands, and next to the now deforested forest was Mac and ninja Howard lying unconscious in a crater. Howard sat to the side eyes filled with terror. Worst of all first ninja limp body was held up by his throat by the man who did all this.

"Your little plan failed kid…" Evil Randy said dropping First ninja to the ground. He walked over to where Randy sat, an evil aura surrounding him. He stepped on the cracked sacred stone that had failed to seal him.

"Well at the very least, this was educational….for you I mean. You learned an important lesson…." Evil Randy said standing in front of Randy who was shaking in terror. "…You can't win"

Randy backed up in fear and took off his ninja mask, he turned his back to Evil Randy so that he could not see what Randy was doing. He had no choice left but to use his last resort.

"Don't feel bad" Evil Randy said. "I respect you not going down without a fight, I mean I still think it was stupid, but I respect it. Hey what are you?..."

Randy turned and in one hand was his ninja mask and sai, on the other was the sorcerer's powerball.

"Don't!" Evil Randy creamed trying to dash to Randy. But he was too late Randy stabbed the ball releasing a shockwave of energy that blew Evil Randy away. But before any more concentrated evil could let loose Randy covered the ball in the mask, allowing the mask to absorb the Powerball's energy. The mask turned a dark green and the red lines turned black.

Randy shoved the mask on his face and everything went black….

* * *

**what? I like cliffhangers, especially when they're not done on me**


	8. Chapter 7: The reflection

**HAHA guess who back?! Well sorry for leaving you with a cliff hanger guys, couldn't be helped that time.**

"**does this mean you won't do it again?"**

**Shhhhh, I cant promise that buddy**

* * *

Instead of the normal black strips of cloth that wrapped Randy's body, was a dark green sludge that poured out from the mask and covered his entire body. To Randy Cunningham the pain was intense, it felt as if the green gunk was melting his skin but instead of pouring of the green gunk merged with his body forming a green and black version of the suit. Randy screamed in pain as the suit melded with his body, as he widened his jaw the mask's mouth guard tore also merged with his lips, revealing that his teeth had turned a sickly shade of yellow. Randy stopped screaming and stood crookedly, he turned his head up to show his now revealed mouth twisted in a devious grin, his eyes had no pupils but they glowed a bright white light. As he stood the cracked powerball regained its light and healed its crack, it then started floating in mid-air and began circling Randy like a moon orbiting a planet. He stood there ominously twisted grin and all, his lanky green figure resembling that of an ancient dark sorcerer.

Evil Randy has been scared before, as is the nature of his deeply rooted paranoia, but at least then he could hide it. Now the fear was clear as day on his face, the grin, the eyes, the echo in Randy's voice. It all reminded him so much of the very being that drove him to resort to using the tengu's power in the first place, the very being that taught him that pure evil must be destroyed no matter what or who he had to sacrifice, the very being who once almost took his life. Evil Randy held his hand out and a sword handle grew out of his palm, he used his other hand to pull it all the way out, he held out a red bladed, black handle sword.

Randy just cackled and held out his hand in the shape of a gun and pointed it at Evil Randy.

"Hands up. You have a sword but I have a gun" Randy said, an ominous reverberation in his voice as if two people were talking at the same time.

Evil Randy just sneered at him and took a step.

"Bang" Randy said folding his thumb, imitating a gunshot with his hand. Without warning the powerball that was orbiting Randy shot at Evil Randy like a bullet. Evil Randy barely dodged using his sword to block the ball from scrapping him, but his attention was focused on the ball so he had no way of seeing Randy come out of nowhere and tackling him sending them both flying at the speed of a bullet train towards the school. As they tussled in the air Evil Randy was able to get a hold of Randy and threw him full force at the school causing Randy to crash through the walls and into the main hall. Evil Randy flew after him.

"Soooo….Thats bad" Ninja Howard commented, getting up from the crater with Ma, the one he and mac were unconscious in a while ago.

"Yup" Howard agreed.

"That idiot!" Henry said punching the ground and getting up. "Why would he do something this stupid?!"

"Desperation, probably" First ninja said. "Are you sure you can keep up with us?"

"Blind or not you guys are gonna need all the help you can get to stop both Randy's" Henry said.

-[line break]- -[line break]- -[line break]-

The student body erupted in screams as something came crashing through the walls. Everybody stood hesitantly as the smoke cleared and someone emerged from the clearing smoke. The students gasped at the current look of their towns once guardian.

"Ninja?" One Theresa Fowler asked frightened.

The ninja turned still with that disgusting grin and reached out towards her. But before he could touch her another figure crashed through the walls and tackled Randy out the other side of the school sending them hurling towards the town.

As they flew Evil Randy pushed Randy to the ground letting Randy's back be scrapped by the street. Evil Randy then began punching Randy right in the face.

"Looks like *punch* I'm gonna *punch* have to beat *punch* some sense back into you!" Evil Randy said continuing to deck Randy.

"I can feel it" Randy said ignoring the pain. "Your fear…..fear turns to helplessness, helplessness turns into irrationality…irrationality turns INTO CHAOS!"

Randy grabbed Evil Randy's wings and turned their controlled flight into a directionless spiral. They both crashed into the local gas station causing it to explode sending either flying in opposite directions from each other. The people creamed and fled as the two super powered beings began to get back up.

They eyed each other from their ends of the road. Like an old western standoff, both clenched their fists waiting for the other to make the first move. Randy moved in dash first causing Evil Randy to block. The collision of an unstoppable force and an unmovable object caused a shockwave that shattered all the glass windows in the area.

Evil Randy and Randy wrestled in a fury of hand to hand combat attacks. Evil Randy grappled Randy and threw him across the street, Evil Randy then energized his feet activating his ninja commit sprint, and before Randy skidded to a halt Evil Randy was already behind him and sent him flying again. Randy crashed into a fire hydrant, he got back up and rolled his shoulders then began taking running leaps each getting higher. This confused Evil Randy as he knew he could dodge easily, but when Randy came crashing down on the earth with a huge amount of force he realized he wasn't trying to attack he was trying to cause an earthquake. Before Evil Randy to get his wings in the air Randy slammed into the air causing a quake that made the street flow like a lake when a pebble had been dropped in it. The chunks of earth moving and the violent shaking caught Evil Randy off balance giving Randy the chance to sock him right in the face.

Evil Randy fell back and clenched his jaw. Randy just cackled and motioned his hands in the 'bring it on' gesture. Evil Randy charged like an angry bull. Randy just side stepped as Evil Randy crashed into the local bank and straight into the vault causing it to dent. He panted and looked up as Randy crashed through the ceiling.

"You're weak" He said as Evil Randy stared daggers at him. "Unsure of yourself..._afraid_"

"Raaaargh!" Evil Randy roared as he took flight straight at Randy, even doing a barrel roll. He tackled his to the street once again. Evil Randy backed up and hovered in the air, Watching as Randy got back up.

"Plus you're at a disadvantage" Randy chuckled as he wiped the blood from his lips. "You can't kill me, but I CAN KILL YOU!"

The powerball orbiting Randy began firing concentrated energy from it like a machine gun that fired lasers instead of bullets. Evil Randy dodged and weaved, he flew towards Randy still gracefully out manoeuvring the laser, and he twisted and picked up Randy by the back of his scarf, he pulled Randy high in the air and in front of him. He punched Randy on the chest so hard it sent Randy zooming towards one of the local parking lots. Cars, trucks and vans erupted in explosions and flames as Randy's body collided with them.

As Evil Randy lowered himself back down to the street he began contemplating on his next move. 'He's right though. I can't kill him, so I'm at a huge handicap, the smart thing to do right now is retreat'

The team of ninjas smoke bombed in as Evil Randy turned to face them. The party of ninjas plus Howard stared Evil Randy down, as Evil Randy did the same to them.

"Oh truck…." Howard said.

"Language" First ninja scolded.

"No I meant literal truck!" He said pointing to the sky. A 16 wheeler truck covered in green flames came flying through the air and crashed into Evil Randy knocking him into the Mchotel across the street.

Randy came shortly after, the green flames at his back giving him an ominous shadow. Randy opened his palm to his side and the powerball flew towards it. The powerball began absorbing loads of stank energy, preparing for a big attack. He continued his slow walk towards the Mchotel, fear taking over his former friends faces.

"No! There are innocent people in that building!" First ninja said dashing towards Randy. Randy swatted him away like nothing. Mac and Henry used their chain sickles to grab hold of Randy, but Randy's superior strength outmatched them as he pulled the chains throwing them.

"Cunningham no!" Ninja Howard said grabbing onto Randy's arm, Once again Randy shoved him away. First ninja and Henry grabbed onto him once again, Randy head butted first ninja sending him to the ground then he kicked Henry in the gut sending him flying. Randy raised his arm to aim the attack as Ninja Howard tried to intervene by jumping on Randy's back, Randy grabbed him by the face and threw him. The Powerball was glowing with intense green light as he aimed it right at the building. But just as he was about to fire the not ninja Howard stepped in front of him.

"Cunningham….Don't do this bro" Howard said choking. "C'mon, I want my bro bac—"

He was interrupted as Randy backhanded Howard sending him flying into a building wall, Howard gasped at the impact and fell unconscious.

Randy just cackled maniacally the powerball gained more and more energy. Randy just kept on laughing and laughing unaware of the events happening around him. Evil Randy stirred and began to regain consciousness.

All the ninjas were huddled around Howard. They were busy trying to help him as he would not wake up.

"He's not breathing!" First ninja said.

Henry closed his eyes then opened them rage burning within. He wasn't gonna let Mr. Weinerman die again.

He walked over to Randy who continued to charge his powerball and laugh wickedly. Still so unaware or simply apathetic to the events around him. That is until Henry spoke.

"You hurt Howard, Randy" Henry said from behind Randy.

Randy turned his head in confusion. His face once filled with evil glee replaced with confusion mixed with concern.

"You hurt Howard!" Henry continued. "You hurt your best friend! The guy who's been with you through it all!"

Evil Randy noticed Randy's distraction and flew out of there. Shifting a worried glance to everything unfolding, but luckily this did not ruin his plans completely yet.

Randy turned his gaze to where first ninja, Mac, Ninja Howard and Howard were. He saw them all frantic, first ninja panicky pumping Howard's chest with his hands, trying to restart his heart.

"I know you wanted to beat this guy…." Henry said turning his back towards Randy. "But I didn't think you'd be willing to sacrifice you're 'best friend' to do it"

With that Randy lowered his arm and the powerball lost all its energy. Randy stared at his hand and grit his teeth. He pulled the mask off his face, he swore he could feel pieces of his own skin coming off too, but he ignored the pain, there was something much more important, he had to bare it, he had too.

With a final tug he ripped the mask off his face as the suit turned back into sludge that fell off his body. The chaos energy from the mask released and returned to the powerball. But Randy paid no mind to it the second it was off, he dashed and slid on his n=knee's next to Howard. Watching as first ninja pumped Howard's heart relentlessly trying to restart it.

"C'mon…" First ninja said after each pump. "C'mon!"

Randy bit his lip as it began quivering. Tears pricking his eyes. He looked at the mask in his hands again, he had an idea. He forced the mask back onto his face.

"Move" He said as he took first ninja's place and placed his hands above Howard's heart. "C'mon big H, come back to me bro….please.

Randy gathered the weakest amount of ninja energy he could and released the weakest version of airfist possible onto Howard's chest. The impact caused Howards body to jolt, but then nothing. Randy laid his head on Howard's chest ready to cry as the other ninjas bowed their heads.

But then Randy heard something, it was faint, but it was there. Randy activated his super senses and listened, he heard a faint beat. He looked to the others relief in his eyes as he heard the beating grow louder. Suddenly Howard had a fit of coughing, Randy clutched his hand and patted Howards back as he coughed. The ninjas had never been so relieved.

As Randy sighed, wiping the tears from his eyes. He felt cold metal at his throat.

Suddenly the air was silent as Henry stood to Randy's left suited up and holding his sword to Randy's throat.

"Henry, what are you doing?" First ninja questioned, deep concern on his face.

"Making the difficult decision" Henry said. "If you die now, that you will never exist"

Randy gulped as Henry tightened his grip around the blade's handle.

"Henry stop this, this instant!" First ninja commanded.

"The nomicon said so…" Henry said. "Maybe it wasn't talking to you Randy, maybe it was talking to me. The ninja must make the difficult choices…even if he doesn't agree with them"

First ninja moved like lightning, using a palm strike to knock the sword out of Henry's hand. Henry backed up and held his wrist with his other hand, the determination never leaving his face.

"I-I get why you're mad okay…" Randy said, his voice cracking. "But I thought this was the only way—"

"No you don't get it!" Henry said. "Sweet cheese you don't get why we're mad at you! We're mad because you didn't trust us enough to let us in on you little back-up plan! We're mad because you thought it was necessary to endanger all of us and every civilian in norrisville just to win!"

Randy flinched from Henry's verbal assault that left Randy feeling like the worst person on earth. Randy shut his eyes and bit his lip as Henry continued.

"But you know what the worst part…is." Henry said, looking at the ground. "…For a second, I thought that you were my friend, that maybe all those, stories…of how ruthless and bad you were, I thought they were wrong when I got to hang out with you…But in the end, you acted just like he would. You were willing to sacrifice anything and _anyone_ to be stronger, and I feel so stupid for believing otherwise"

That felt like a direct blow to Randy's heart. Henry turned to leave as the other ninja's took his lead. Mac picked up Howards still unconscious body and they all left Randy to sit there, all except first ninja.

"First ninja" Randy said choking on his words as tears began to fall. "You gotta understand, I had no other choi—"

"I understand why you did what you did, ninja" First ninja said his back turned. "What I do not understand is where is the ninja who would not give up hope even when he stared the sorcerer in the face, where is the ninja who showed me that there is always hope…"

Randy began quietly sobbing.

"Did you ever notice that out of our entire team of ninjas…You were the only one I addressed as 'ninja'?" first ninja said turning and walking towards Randy. "It was a sign of respect, a sign of gratitude to you the boy who showed me what it meant to be a hero, I just wonder…..what had happened to that boy. Meet us back at Doug's….Goodbye, Randy"

First ninja took Randy's mask and walked away. Leaving Randy alone with the overwhelming weight of his feelings of sadness.

* * *

**Another chapter down! What a fun chapter right?! So full of happiness and joy haha**

**Well don't worry it gets even joy-ier next chapter!**

**Don't forget to leave a review :)**


	9. Chapter 8: New hope

**Heeeeey, I am super duper sorry for the hiatus, I am ashamed especially since this chapter will probably not be worth the wait at all haha *Siiigghhh*. I've just been super busy since school is starting soon and yeah I've been preparing so again sorry. That and the fact I had a MAJOR writers block with this and I didn't know what to do :S**

****IMPORTANT!** trigger warning for some people, there is a suicide attempt in this chapter I have marked its beginning and end with an "asterisk*" so you know what to avoid.**

* * *

Randy inhaled then exhaled deeply and opened his eyes. His vision was met with the world once again on fire, destruction as far as the eye could see, the city, his home destroyed. Yet Randy stared emotionless at the ground, his eyes dead and sunken, no life within. The ground shook and rattled transforming into a giant earth version of the sorcerer who laughed maniacally as it picked Randy up with its giant hands and was about to eat him. But the giant sorcerer stopped and stared at Randy befuddled, extremely confused from the lack of fear or emotion present on Randy's face. The earth dissolved and dropped Randy back to ground level revealing Evil Randy standing there an annoyed look on his face.

"What gives kid? I spent like hours thinking up this horror show and—" He paused his rant to get a better look at Randy's face, his irritation transforming into a mixture of confusion and suspicion then finally settling into the face of evil glee. "Ohohohoooo, I see, something's happened hasn't it? You've lost everything, and you've finally accepted that you're out of options"

Evil Randy began cackling maniacally and grabbed Randy's head. He made Randy stare into his glowing white eyes which enveloped everything around Randy until Randy could no longer feel anything.

_**-[line break]- -[line break]- -[line break]-**_

Randy opened his eyes again slowly. The dream that just played still vivid, but he could honestly care less about that. What mattered wasn't his dreams, it was reality and right now his reality was his best friend lying unconscious on a bed. Randy bit his lower lip remembering how his friend got into this state and who was to blame, it was him. Randy had never left Howards side since they got back to Doug's, from morning to night, that was fine by his other teammates too seeing as none of them even wanted to converse with him, ninja Howard attempted to, but Randy was too busy hating himself. Randy reached out and held Howard's limp hand in his own, gripping tightly, almost as if he was afraid Howard would disappear if he let go.

"I…am so sorry bud…" Randy said his voice quivering, his other hand latched onto Howard's hand as well. He laid his fore head on his fists that were currently clutching Howard's. "I'm so sorry. This is all my fault, if I'd just been more careful, if I hadn't been so stupid, none of this would have happened to you. If only I wasn't such a huge mess-up if-if only I was a good ninja"

Randy was quietly sobbing at this point.

"If only I wasn't such a failure….." Randy continued eyes and nose running now, the pain in his voice apparent. "I'm so….I'm so scared Howard….I'm so scared all the time, and I don't know what to do. I want to be better, but I'm starting to think that I can't, that, _he_ really is my future and I'm so…."

He scrunched up his face in frustration as the tears continued to fall. He let go of Howard's hand and stood up, thus ending his confession.

"Maybe…maybe Henry was right" Randy said clenching his fists till his knuckles turned white. "Maybe everything would be better without me…."

Randy turned and left the room, unaware that Howard began to stir from his slumber.

As Randy made his way downstairs, he decided he would get some water for Howard. He entered the kitchen and it was empty, not surprising, the other ninjas were in the garage racking their brains for a solution. Randy walked closer the garage where he could hear their conversation.

"We've been at this for hours! And we still have nothing, so wonk!" He overheard ninja Howard complain.

"You got any plans you wanna share, Hensletter? You've awfully quiet the entire time" Mac questioned Henry.

"…..You already know what I'd suggest" Henry said in an irritated voice.

"And I will deny it every time" First ninja said sternly.

"Yeah man, stop suggesting we kill my bro!" Ninja Howard remarked angrily.

"Why not?!" Henry defended. "Everything would be fixed, just. I don't want to kill anybody OK, I hate that this might be out only option left, and I _hate_ myself for even considering it! But how can we hold his life over millions of others? How do we know that we can't stop him from the becoming the monster that we're trying to stop right now?"

"The juice that matters! Right guys?" Ninja Howard yelled, waiting for the other ninjas to agree with him, but he was only met with silence. "Guys?"

Randy had heard enough, he made his way back to the kitchen and away from the garage. Randy's hand were visibly shaking, he was scared again, not of what his teammates were considering, but scared that maybe they were right. What if there was no stopping what he'd become, what if his future was already set.

Randy was about to reach for a glass of water, but his shaking hand instead moved towards the knife rack. *****Randy gripped the knife in his hand and stared at it for a while. Tears began falling from his eyes again as he lifted up his shirt and held the end in his mouth baring his chest. He held the knife with both hands over where his heart is, his hands shook as they held the knife over his chest. He shut his eyes tight, but he interrupted when a hand knocked the knife right out of his grip*****.

"What the juice man!?" Howard said, extremely concerned. "The first thing I wanted to see waking up was not you trying to off yourself!"

Randy's shock was replaced with more tears as he hugged Howard and cried into his shoulder.

"Howard-I'm s-so sorry…" Randy cried, his speech becoming incomprehensible from the emotion in his voice.

Howard slowly put his hands around his biffer.

"You don't gotta be sorry for anything bro, this isn't your fault" Howard said. "I…I hate seeing you like this bro. This isn't you at all, you're not the guy who gives up who lets shoobs tell him what he can or can't do, you can't let all this get to you bro…Do you ugh-wonk wanna talk about it?"

"Thanks Howard" Randy said releasing his bro and wiping his tears and snot with his sleeve. "I-I think this is something I need to figure out on my own"

"Then think on it" Howard said handing Randy one of the talismans they used to hide their presence from Evil Randy. "Get some fresh air. That always calmed you down when your brain was being wonky"

"Howard I don't think the other'll let me—"

"I'll cover for you, don't worry about it. Everyone's on high alert and being shooby like we need to relax every now and then"

"Howard we went to the gamehole 2 days ago"

"Yeah well…I think you need something more than the gamehole. Just, just be careful"

"…Thanks buddy. I, I think I'm gonna go to Lake LaRusso…"

"..Okay, just ya know, watch yourself out there Cunningham"

_**-[line break]- -[line break]- -[line break]-**_

Randy was walking down the shore line of Lake LaRusso with his hoodie up, so many things were going through his head at the moment. He didn't know how to feel, he didn't know if he could trust himself anymore. Trust himself to be the ninja, trust himself to be a hero, he couldn't even trust himself to not become some crazy psychopath bent on world domination.

"JUST DUMP IT HERE! I WANT TO GET OUTTA HERE NOW!" Randy's thought were interrupted by a familiar angry yelling, the other guests currently enjoying the lake right now also interrupted from what they were doing. He looked towards the other side of the lake to see Mcfist there with a giant truck that seemed to be filled with some strange liquid, probably some sort of toxic stuff Mcfist was trying to get rid of Randy guessed. Mcfist noticed him and put on his 'lovable town gazillionare' face.

"Nothing to see here good citizens of norrisville!" He yelled at Randy and the other lake geusts. "Just uh dumping some definitely not toxic chemicals into the lake, in fact it's uhhh….chlorine?"

While it may have fooled the other guests Randy just shook his head in disapproval and turned to leave, his walk clearly having been ruined by Mcfist, that was until he bumped into something short that caused him to trip.

"Ow! What the juice!" Randy said aloud and looked to see whatever had caused him to trip had also gotten all tangled up with him. It was a kid, a little girl about 5, with her was a small dog on a leash. "What the? A kid? What're you doing here little girl?"

"Sorry!" He heard someone call out, he looked up to see Theresa fowler running to where they were. "Claire I told you not to go too far ahea-Randy?"

"Hey" Randy said getting up and helping the little girl named Claire up as well. "What're you guys doing here? You and your?"

"Cousin, we just wanted to walk her puppy" Theresa replied smiling. "Claire this is Randy, Randy this is Claire"

"Ohhhh, you're Randy!" Claire said excitedly at Theresa. "The boy you said you wanted to ki—"

Alarm bells ringing, Theresa clamped her hand around Claire's mouth. "Hahaha kids have a really active imagination"

"I bet" Randy said giggling, he kind of wanted to know what she was going to say though.

"SO uh…what are you doing here?" Theresa asked curiously.

"Uhh…nothing I was just taking a walk to clear my head" Answered truthfully.

"Mind if we join you?" Theresa asked twirling a strand of her hair on her finger.

"I don't mind" Randy said smiling.

_**-[line break]- -[line break]- -[line break]-**_

"Okay, Weinerman…where is he?" Mac said holding his finger covered in spit disgustingly close to Howard's ear.

"I-I'll never tell!" Howard squealed.

Henry pulled both boys apart, Henry got up to Howard's face. "This isn't a game Howard. Where's Randy?"

"I said I. AM. NOT. TELLING" Howard retorted, matching Henry's tone. "After everything that's happened he needs some him time"

"I'm serious Howard!" Henry barked. "We can't leave him out there, he's dangerous!"

"And that's why I'm not telling you! The way you're talking about him is seriously cheesing me off!" Howard said with hostility, he shoved Henry's hands off him. "You're talking about him like he's some honkin monster! He's not! He's the nicest bravest guy I know!"

Howard and Henry stared each other down, ready to blow.

"Enough" First ninja said, over powering authority in his voice. "I grow tired of breaking up the squabbles within this team. Howard I understand your reasoning, but we simply cannot risk having my talisman fail now when Randy's evil self is out there at full power, please tell us where he is"

Howard sighed in defeat. "Fine…"

_**-[line break]- -[line break]- -[line break]-**_

Randy and Theresa were currently on the pier a little bit away from the rest of the people who were on the shoreline chatting away. Honestly Randy was glad for the distraction from his thoughts.

"….And then my mom asked me to take Claire and her dog Kenny out for a walk, and I said yes" Theresa said, taking a look Claire who was playing near the shore line of the lake with Kenny. "She's so cute, I love her"

"I'll say" Randy agreed, his mind still lingering on his previous thoughts.

"So…What's bothering you?" Theresa asked concerned. "You haven't looked like your usual self the whole time we've been talking"

"I…" Randy said quietly.

"It's okay…you don't have to tell me everything, or anything, just tell me whatever you want to talk about if it makes you feel better"

"I…*sigh* can I ask you for some advice then?"

"Of course"

"What if…what if someone gave you two choices one you hate, the other one you really really hate. What do you choose?" Randy said his eyes showing hints of desperation.

"Wow, that doesn't sound like the thing a high-school freshmen should have been asked in the first place" Theresa said having been caught off guard. "Weird, you never struck me as the kind of guy who let someone else corner you in to making a choice"

Randy heaved a dry chuckle. "Howard said the same thing…"

"Rand—"Theresa couldn't finish her sentence as the pier they were on suddenly started shaking violently. Randy grabbed on to Theresa with one hand then held on to a post near them with the other.

Randy looked to the other side of the lake, his eyes widened when he saw a creature he thought he wouldn't have to deal with ever again.

The Shark-Dermanator had awakened and it wasn't on the right side of the bed. It thrashed and roared angrily in the lake causing huge waves and violent rattling. Something had angered it and Randy had an idea what or who that was, because he was currently fleeing from dumping waste that clearly irritated the Shark-Dermanator in the lake.

"MCfist…" Randy snarled. "Theresa we have to get out of here!"

But to their misfortune the violent rocking began to break the old wood that held the pier together, it shook until finally a big chunk of the pier broke off giving way into the lake trapping Randy and Theresa at the end. Randy's mind raced he noticed one of the wave slayers jet ski's still attached to a post on their side. He bolted for it and dragged Theresa by the hand. As they untied the Jet Ski Randy looked around to see the other civilians panicking and running away from the shore line as some of the waves threatened to pull them into the water, luckily no one yet. Randy knew he had to stop the Shark-Dermanator but he didn't have his mask so he cursed internally, he noticed the beast thrashing angrier, then he noticed that the pump that was expelling the chemicals that were irritating the creature was still on and continuing to pump away. Randy needed to turn that thing off before it drove the monster out of the Lake and to the city where it could cause some major damage.

"Okay, Theresa we need to shut that thing off so the Shark-Derman-I mean weird shark monster calms down before it sets its sights on the city" Randy explained finishing untying the knot. "We'll take this jet ski so we can get back to the shore and turn it of—"

"Oh god…" Theresa said despair in her voice interrupting Randy. "Claire's in the water!"

Randy's head snapped to the water and saw her and her dog Kenny flailing in the water being knocked back and forth by the violent waves.

"We have to save her!" Theresa said urgently jumping onto the Jet Ski and trying to start it.

"Theresa we have to stop that thing before it takes out the city!" Randy reasoned.

"We can't just leave her!" Theresa pleaded.

Randy biy his lip we was left with another impossible choice, if he took the Jet ski to save Claire the Shark-Dermanator would leave the lake very soon and go to the city, but Claire was clearly having a hard time staying above water and he couldn't just abandon her. 'This Honking sucks!' Randy thought, how could he be forced to choose something like this? He didn't want to sacrifice anything that wasn't his to sacrifice to save something else. Randy shut his eye then opened them with steely determination, no he was gonna make his own choice, he wasn't going to be cornered. He brethed slowly considering his option and exhausting every option he had until he came up with a plan, it was risky, probably suicide but he knew it was his best choice.

"Theresa, go to the shore and turn off the truck dumping the chemicals" Randy said to Theresa determination in his voice.

"But Clai—"Theresa was interrupted when Randy grabbed her hand and squeezed it tight.

"I'll save Claire" Randy said giving her hand another squeeze. "I promise I'll get her back, we don't have time to argue, and right now you need to stop those chemicals"

Theresa felt an unshakable resolve in Randy's voice and eyes. She nodded and took off. Randy took off his hoodie and shirt, those things may hinder him in the water. Then he dived.

He swam as fast as he could to where Claire was barely keeping her head above water, crying out for help. Randy pushed himself to go faster, he reached her and grabbed on to her and began swimming towards the shore. This was proving difficult with the violent waves constantly knocking him off course. He fought to keep his, Claire and Kenny's head above water while his arm muscles burned from exertion. He swam as fast and as hard as he could hoping and praying he would make it.

Meanwhile Theresa had ditched the Jet Ski the moment she made it to shore, she made a run for the truck dumping the chemicals. Once she reached it she saw the lever above the faucet that was dumping the chemicals, she instantly reached for it. Unfortunately the lever would not budge, she frantically pulled with all her might.

"Come on you stupid thing!" She screamed, she then looked to the lake to see Randy and Claire struggling in the water. She rolled up her sleeves and pulled harder than she has ever pulled before, it began to budge slowly then all at once. The chemicals stopped flowing as the Shark-Dermanator's violent struggling started to lessen and lessen. Finally the Shark-Derminator stopped and sank again below the water and fell back asleep at the bottom of the lake. She was about sit down in relief when she realized not everything was OK yet.

She ran as fast as she could and pushed past the crowd that was forming in front of the shore. She shoved one more person until she saw Claire on the shoreline drenched. She ran to her side and kneeled down, she sighed in relief when she saw her breathing softly and her eyes began blinking rapidly. However she looked around and began panicking when she noticed Randy was nowhere in sight.

"Randy!" She yelled, looking around frantically. She grabbed on to the nearest person she could. "Have you seen a boy? Uh pur-purple hair, about yea high? Please?!"

Suddenly out of the water Randy burst out near the shoreline, whipping his head to the side to throw off some of the water on his face. In his forearm was Kenny, Claire's dog.

Theresa hugged Randy with almost enough force to topple him.

"Thank you! Thank you! Thank you! For saving Claire" She said as she squeezed him, then she grabbed him and made him stare at her stern eyes. "But don't EVER do that again, you scared me!"

"Heh Sorry" He chuckled. Suddenly the crowd started surrounding Randy singing his and Theresa's praises, Randy had to admit this morning he was feeling really wonky, but now? _This_ it felt good.

"The paramedics will be here soon to check up on you kids…you did good" An off duty cop said after a phone call with 911.

"Hey" Theresa said quietly to Randy. "That was really bruce of you"

"It wasn't much" Randy replied embarrassed.

"No it was" Theresa said smiling softly. "The way you just did what you knew you had to do, the way you found another way, the way you never let anything believe you were beat, just-just the way—"

"Made my own path…" Randy interrupted.

"What?"

"_The limited paths ahead is not the paths a ninja should consider_" Randy said quoting the nomicon. "What if, what if everything, what if everything he was doing was to make me believe I only had limited paths….Of course, that's whats he's doing! Theresa you're a genius! I know what he wants now, I know how to stop him!"

Theresa just stared at him extremely confused. She was even more confused when he hugged her with all his might.

"Theresa | gotta go, thank you again" Randy said making his way through the crowd.

"What about the ambulance?" Theresa asked.

"I'm fine! I'll see at you school!" He replied just before he was gone from view.

Theresa just tilted her head and sighed in defeat. The off duty cop came up to her and was also looking at the direction he left in.

"Are you sure your boyfriend's OK?" The cop asked.

_**-[line break]- -[line break]- -[line break]-**_

Somewhere in the treetops near Lake LaRusso five people stood. They had seen all that transpired in the lake and everything Randy did.

"I don't know about you guys, but that looked like a hero to me" Howard commented.

_**-[line break]- -[line break]- -[line break]-**_

"Howard!" Randy yelled as he entered through the kitchen door looking for his biffer, but stopped when he noticed Henry sitting at the table reading a book. Randy swallowed hard, he braced himself for the lecture he was about to get for leaving the house.

"Hey…." Which never came and was instead replace with Henry's greeting.

"Um, hi?" Randy replied cautiously.

The just stayed there in silence. Henry closed his book and got up and looked down then began scratching his neck.

"We uh…saved you some pizza in the fridge" Henry said avoiding Randy's eyes.

"..Thanks" Randy replied.

"Well I'm...gonna go now soo"

"Wait" Randy called out. "I uh never got to say sorry"

Henry clenched his jaw and finally made eye contact.

"What, what I did I know it was wrong and stupid and I *sigh* I'm sorry for putting you guys through that" Randy apologized, sincerity in his voice. "I just hope you guys know….I just did what I thought was the right thing at the time"

"Yeah…" Henry said, fumbling with a reply in his head "I'm sorry too for…you know trying to off you. But I hope you know I thought that was the right thing to do too, but if I'm forced to I'd do it again"

Randy gulped, looks like the tension between them hadn't been as erased as he hoped, but it was a start. Henry turned to leave.

"Wait, uh can I ask a favour?" Randy said hoping Henry would at least hear him out.

"Depends on the favour" Henry replied raising an eyebrow.

"Can I…borrow your nomicon for later?" Randy asked.

"Why?" henry asked confused.

"I just want to hear how, how I turned again, in full detail" Randy said, bracing for Henry to say no.

Henry looked at him suspiciously but sighed and took out his nomicon. "Okay…just don't use up all its energy, like it said it's really weak now"

"Thanks man you the cheese" Randy said accepting the nomicon. Randy then left the room to look for Howard, he found Howard in the living room playing grave punchers.

"Howard I need you to do something for me" Randy whispered into Howard's ear.

"Don't do that!" Howard said swatting Randy's face away from his ear. "Your breath feels gross on my ear. But what'ya need?"

"I need you to call smith, tell him to bring the messenger and meet me on the roof near the attic window secretly" Randy said seriously to Howard's confused face. "Tell them I need to know every _way_ we have to beat evil me. And remember secretly"

"Okay…" Howard said as Randy left for the attic to be alone.

Randy reached the attic and closed the door so no one would disturb him.

"Okay nomicon, I think I figured out evil Randy's plan" Randy said as the book buzzed.

"And I am done letting people tell me the choices I have. I am done letting people force me into the choices _they_ made for me. From now on I'm making my own path, so evil me better watch out"

Randy opened the book and shloomped in with a 'oof'.

* * *

**Like I said probably not worth the wait haha, I'll try to better from now on okay.**

**I am almost done with this story, I believe it will be 2 maybe 3 more chapters then it'll be done**

**Don't forget to review :D**


	10. Chapter 9: The Last Stand Part 1

**Hey new chapter! Again so sorry, but this time I'm sorry cuz I feel like this is shorter than the last haha anywho this one's a big info dump hmmm **

**Again I have school now and its taken a lot of my time and left me drained, but I did my best and I hope it was okay.**

* * *

"I felt it within him just a night ago….it's time" Evil Randy said opening his glowing red eyes.

_**~[line break]~ ~[line break]~ ~[line break]~**_

"Ninja, I have already told you the story of your future self's fall three time now, I cannot tell you more than I did last night when you asked" Future Nomicon said to Randy in first ninja's voice. "You absorbed the Tengu's power. That is all I can tell you"

"I know…" Randy replied in a criss-cross apple sauce sitting position. "It just feels like we're missing something, I want to make sure I understand everything before I jump to conclusions"

The nomicon chuckled. "Like you usually did back in my youth?"

Randy smiled. "Okay I'll admit I'm not the sharpest ninja ring in the sash, but…"

"I believe you once jumped to a conclusion and ended up giving your classmate Julian the powerball"

"Nooot one of my better moments" Randy replied jokingly.

"While you often nearly drove me to almost ripping my own pages out…I will admit it was..fun"

Randy smiled at the future nomicon. It felt nice to talk to it like this especially after everything it has been through.

"Alright let's get back to business. There's been something bugging me about the story you keep saying 'absorbed' the tengu's power…what do you mean? Like did I release it and let it try and possess me? Evil me said it tried but he beat it" Randy said, knowing he couldn't keep chatting it up with Henry's nomicon forever, it would lose power soon and it wouldn't be able to stay active for long.

"It is unlikely that he released it, the Tengu seems to have grown attached to Weinerman the second it was released it would have ignored you completely and looked for Weinerman, as we discovered during your sophomore year during one of your battles" The nomicon replied.

"Wait so how did I get the Tengu to try and possess me?" Randy inquired.

"Ah, it seems I neglected to tell you, you see what you did was…."

_**-[line break]- -[line break]- -[line break]-**_

"Just because we let him off the hook last time, doesn't mean he can leave whenever he wants!" Henry said annoyed, he stomped angrily into the school's hallway where Howard(not ninja) had just called them and told them to meet him and Randy there at school. "He's still on probation!"

"Probation sounds a little too harsh, makes it sounds like he was a criminal" Ninja Howard remarked. "How about we say he was grounded instead?"

"Because then it sounds too light, ya wad" Mac said.

"You're a wad!" Ninja Howard shot back.

"You wanna go Weinerman!?"

"Bring it Antfee!"

While the two boys' bickered first ninja spoke up, unfortunately only Henry seemed to have heard him. "Regardless I am curious as to what they called us here for"

Henry kicked open the door to Mr smith's metal shop class, and first ninja's face seemed to say 'was that necessary?'

Henry turned his head to Howard who was sitting beside a shloomped in Randy. "Okay Randy, you're still —"

"Grounded"

"On probation"

"You wanna go Antfee!? I'll fight you!"

"You can't take this Weinerman!"

"—not off the hook" Henry continued. Howard kicked Randy's unconscious body, he expected that it would do nothing, he did not expect Randy to jolt upright the life back in his eyes, Howard jumped back.

"—that is shansty! I can't believe future me would—oh hey guys, you're here" Randy said composing himself.

"Randy what is this about?" First ninja asked. "We were just beginning to trust you again, I assume that you must have an extremely important reason for risking that?"

"I do…" Randy said. "I think I know how we can beat Evil Randy…..we combine the masks"

Despite the room being empty of any bugs, you could hear crickets in the background which complemented the team of ninja's exasperated faces, all but first ninja who had a look of astonishment.

"Buddy…" Howard said with a dry voice. "I think—"

"How did you know about that?" First ninja questioned seriously.

"I spent the whole night last night talking to the messenger, Mr Smith and Henry's nomicon, that's how I know about it" Randy said. "I know that the messenger theorized that we could get more tengu feathers and combine them with the mask making it even stronger, right?

"Yes" First ninja sighed. "By doing so we would increase the mask's power to new heights, and by substituting more feathers for the masks we have here we would quintuple the power of whoever used it"

"Are you guys for real?!" Henry said, hostility in his voice. "Last time we let him 'power up' he nearly blew up a hotel full of people!"

Randy stared at henry, a heavy look on his eyes. Everyone except the two Howards took Henry's words seriously.

"Henry, I know what I did…it was wrong and I'm trying to make up for it now" Randy said genuine sincerity in his voice. "You were mad because I didn't trust you guys enough to tell you my plan, that's what I'm doing now, if you guys don't think I should do this I won't, I trust you guys. As for the endanger other people's lives, you won't have to worry about that…no one's life will be at risk except mine"

"He's right" First ninja said. "The reason I never brought up this method before was because there is a high chance the user trying to get that much power would be overwhelmed and his mind shattered, effectively killing him. And at the time the cost outweighed the benefit if I were to try it"

"But now it doesn't…"Randy said, conviction in his eyes. "If it goes wrong, I'll die and all this…everything that's happened...it'll be over"

"What the juice Cunningham!" Howard yelled angrily. "I just stopped you from doing yourself in yesterday! And now you want to do it again!?"

"No, because it's not gonna end like that" Randy said with confidence. "I'm done doubting myself and looking at the bad side, I'm gonna start believing in myself and do what I've always done, kick evil's butt!"

"It ain't gonna be that simple either" A voice said from the back of the room, the voice coming from none other than S. Ward Smith who was standing next to the messenger. Smith had currently just said what he said to a wall, and the messenger had to help his blind friend face the direction of the ninjas.

"How…long have you been there?" Ninja Howard questioned, a little creeped out.

"The whole time" The messenger said in his gruff voice.

"Honestly, it was like watching a teeny-booper soap opera" Smith noted using his cane as he walked forward. "You kids with your bottled up emotions and dysfunctional friend-teams"

"I doubt a lot of soap-operas have to deal with the forces of darkness taking over the world" Henry grumbled.

"As I was saying" Smith said ignoring Henry. "It ain't gonna be that simple ninja, It's not just mixing the masks together and slappin it on your dace boy, it's taking the power outta the masks and bonding it with your body"

"It takes someone with an unshakable will to ignore the pain of bonding pure energy to your body" The messenger continued Smiths explanation. "But even then it is easy to get lost in it, to merge with this power would send your mind to a higher plane, you would need another person to guide you through it using the art of telepathy. One mind to beat the pain and find your conviction another to help guide you back to us"

"Still, I think its best shot we have" Randy said not backing down. "If we do it right then I'll be just as strong as evil me, and if it doesn't, well that's that. But I need your support, if you don't think I should then I won't"

"You…have shown a lot of growth today Randy" First ninja said. "You are righting the mistakes you made in the past and growing. I am proud of you, seeing that determination in your eyes to do what is right, it reminded me of my brothers. So if this is what you believe is the right path, you have my support"

"Thanks first ninja" Randy said smiling at him. "But there is someone else's support I really need right now"

Randy walked up to Henry and looked him in the eye. "Henry…please, I need you to trust me again"

"No" Henry replied in an incredulous expression on his face.

"Wow, okay. Just, just like that. Not uh not gonna like think on it for a bit?" Randy said not expecting that. "Because like, I felt like a mood going on there and it was building and then you just—"

"Look I can see where you're coming from" Henry said sighing. "But….I know the stories they tell about you, they still tell it in the future and people talk about it like it happened yesterday and the fear in their eyes was so intense. You destroyed a huge part of the city, you've hurt my teacher to the point that it can only stay active for a few hours at best…you took out Mr Weinerman and….Maybe I'm just mad that I wasn't there to stop you"

Randy starred at Henry's sad eyes in silence, he warily put his hand up and placed it on Henry's shoulder.

"I'm sorry" Was all he could say.

"And I know I have trust issues because I don't have a lot of friends, and I know that it's not fair for me to treat you this way because I've seen what a good person you are at least the _now_ you and I'm….I'm just scared, I'm so scared that I can feel it deep inside me, do you know what that's like?" Henry said, looking down at the ground a heavy look in his eyes.

"Better than anyone" Randy said honestly. "So help me….help me fix everything I've done, help me do it the right way. I want you to be the one who guides me back"

"What?!" Henry said extremely confused. "Are you for real? You do know I could just let you die right?"

"I know" Randy said. "But I trust you"

Henry was speechless for a second, then he sighed. "Fine, you win. I'm for it. When do we start?"

"Right now!" Randy exclaimed.

"Now now?" The other ninjas and Howard questioned.

"Now now!" Randy confirmed.

Just as Randy said that the secret door to S. Ward Smith's smithy opened up revealing his sacred fire pit. But instead of coal and fire there was glowing blue water as clear as the sky instead.

"Okay here is my plan" Randy said, digging into his pockets and bringing out a thumb drive. "Howard I need you to bring this to Heidi and get her to put it on her show, make sure she broadcasts it to ALL of norrisville right away, it's a recording of me as the ninja telling everyone to evacuate the city, if me and evil me fight, weeell let's just say Mcfist is gonna have a lot of new buildings to build. While me, Henry and Mr Smith stay here, the rest of you help evacuate the city. Then once I'm all powered up I'm gonna go find evil me and kick his honkin butt!"

"Hmmm, good plan" Smith noted. "Except you gotta big hole in it boy. Once you try to merge with the suits power it'll send up a huge energy signal that's basically a 'I'm here!' sign"

"Wonk!" Randy cursed.

"Then…." First ninja said piping up for the first time in a while. "I will stay at the school gates and stall him as long as I can"

"First ninja that's crazy!" Randy yelled.

"You won't have your mask!" Henry added. "You'll be powerless"

"Yeah dude he'll crush you!" Howard said.

"Like a bug" ninja Howard added.

"Thank you for those words of encouragement" First ninja said in a deadpan. "But I have training and he can't kill me remember?"

"First ninja…" Randy said wanting to stop him but knowing he couldn't.

"I'm only doing what my brothers would have done…and what all of you would too" First ninja said.

"WAIT!" Mac Antfee said piping up for the first time. "I have a totally emotional reason for not wanting this plan to happen too!"

Everyone just starred seriously at Mac with eyes softened waiting for his explantion.

"I don't.." Mac said softly. "Like having my maaaassk, I hate not having it, I hate hate hate it" Mac whined and began throwing a tantrum. Everyone just stared at him with dead expressions of unamusement.

Just then Henry's nomicon buzzed. Henry opened it shloomped in and after a few seconds shloomped back out.

"Nomicon says it has away to buy you guys even more time. But…" Henry said, a worried look on his face. "….I don't like it"

_**~[line break]~ ~[line break]~ ~[line break]~**_

The streets of norrisville were in panic as everybody scrambled to get themselves out of the city. As the citizens ran in droves the jumbotron on one of the buildings played Heidi Weinerman's extra special breaking news me-cast episode again.

"Hey norrisville pees it your girl hizzle dizzle with a special video from my super-sweet-because-he-got-me-exclusive-footage-of-the-ninja brother Howard, it's a vid of the towns very own hero, the ninja! Giving out a special message to all of us"

Heidi played the video and there stood the ninja at the center of the screen, looking extremely serious.

"People of norrisville, I have a request that's of the upmost importance. LEAVE NORRISVILLE RIGHT NOW" The ninja said sternly. "Your lives are in danger, I am about to fight a being unlike anything I have ever faced before and I'm not sure that I can win. Mcfist our gracious town gazillionare would be more than glad to carry the majority of you in his hovercraft to safety—"

You could still practically hear Mcfist shouting in rage at the ninja now as hundreds of people flocked to him.

"—and norrisville, this might be the last time you ever see me, so I just want you to that it has been an honour protecting you. And never forget 'Hope is the light that vanquishes all shadows', never stop hoping for the best norrisville"

The video fizzed out as Heidi was left there speechless, without saying a word she began packing her stuff from her studio and bolted then the video went black.

_**~[line break]~ ~[line break]~ ~[line break]~**_

Something came crashing down at the edge of norrisville, that something being Evil Randy. His wings returned to his back as he stood and began walking towards norrisville. With his enhanced senses he saw and heard all of the ninjas warning, and honestly he thought it was stupid, he thought that this showed how weak the ninja was, if he needed to send people away to protect them that only meant he didn't have the power to do it right. But that wasn't why he came down, it was because he sensed a huge energy spike, which could only lead him to the conclusion that it was past him, getting ready to fight.

'Looks like the kid's ready to brawl!' The second voice in Evil Randy's head exclaimed. 'I say we give em one!'

'Nooooooooo!' The third voice in his head said back. 'What if they have another trap?! What-what if they use the powerball again!'

But Evil Randy paid no heed to them and simply tuned them out. He looked towards the city as he began flying slow and low towards it he stopped when he entered norrisville. There seemed to be a blockade of Mcfist bots, bots of all shapes and sizes, tanks, robo apes and small hovercrafts blocked his path. Seems like even Mcfist can get cautious if old pajama face is scared.

"Been a while since I took down some robots…hehe" Evil Randy chuckled darkly. Nothing, nothing! Was going to get in his way now, he was so close, so close to taking it all back. So close to getting what he deserved. First he'd have to get thru these bionic buffoons then take care of his younger self, a walk in the park to him really.

"So, let's get started"

* * *

**Woooh. We are in ****FIC FINALE ZONE**** well this was a fun story me and risingdiablo had been workin on for a while and just wanted it out there. What will happen next? Will Randy be able to stop his evil self? Will his hours of listening to the future nomicon pay off? Will the ending satisfy you guys? We'll just have to wait and see!**

**Don't forget to review! And also don't forget to support the show anyway u can so we can get our season 3!**


	11. Chapter 10:The Last Stand Part 2

**Okay, woah. Told ya I'd try and update sooner! Haha and I deliver(I mean it wasn't super fast haha but it was def shorter than the last hiatus(I cant believe I just called it a hiatus))**

**Okay on to the next chap, the last stand part 2!**

* * *

Evil Randy cracked his knuckles as he stared directly at the small army of robots and vehicles advancing on him.

"Ahhhh, this takes me back man" Evil Randy said. "The hordes of Mcfist bots coming in over to be destroyed. Looks like Mcfist still doesn't know when to quit"

One of the giant hoverships suddenly shot a missile at Evil Randy, and it was coming in hot. Evil Randy held out his palm to meet the head of the giant missile. It detonated in his hand temporarily shrouding him in a giant explosion. From the explosion he emerged having jumped an insane height, he met the hovership head on and barreled straight through into the cockpit, a gruesome metallic scream the last thing heard from the robotic pilot. The hovership came crashing down on the army as they scrambled to move out of the way, a good chunk of them were lost in the crash. Evil Randy emerged from the wreckage an evil grin on his face.

"Who's next?"

_**~[line break}~~[line break}~~[line break}~**_

"Walk into the pool ninja" Smith said.

"Just walk into the pool?" Randy questioned, having removed his shirt. He starred at the pool which was once S. Ward Smiths sacred fire place.

"Just walk into the pool" Smith clarified.

"Just walk into it" Randy said to himself.

"Just get in the dang pool already boy!" Smith said losing patience.

"Alright!" Randy said putting his hands between him and Mr Smith. He walked slowly near the pool as Mr Smith began chanting some Japanese magic spells. Randy looked to first ninja.

"To be completely honest….I'm kinda scared" Randy said to his senior ninja.

"Well..you are very brave for doing this despite that fear" First ninja said praising Randy. "Just remember if you feel like you're getting overwhelmed just clear your mind, suck in your gut and…release"

"Pffft ha" Randy snickered. "I can't wait to tell Howard you did a fart joke"

"I didn't?"

"Then what was that from?" Randy questioned.

"It is…the feeling I get when I use the dragon fist" First ninja explained.

"Alright" Randy said, holding back the urge to tell him that that sounded a lot like what a fart would feel like.

"Okay…You rea—"Henry was about to ask, before he bumped his right knee hard into one of S. Ward smith's swords. "Dangit! Sonnova a shoob!"

"Woah there" Randy and first ninja came to his side. "How'd you not see that sword?"

"Blind" Henry said dryly. "Dude I'm blind on my right side remember? Like really it happened a few days ago?"

"Ohhh" Randy said embarrassed. "Hehe, totally...forgot, sorry about that"

Henry just rolled his eyes and motioned for the pool. Randy nodded first at Henry then at first ninja.

He had wanted to walk into the pool slowly and dramatically, however he had not expected that the pool would be so hot, causing him to fall face first into said pool. Boy was he glad that everyone else had already left to help evacuate, so only first ninja, Smith and Henry saw his epic failure.

"Sorry ninja, but it's gonna hurt a lot more after this…" Smith said as he dropped the five ninja masks into the pool, they fizzled and as if they were being drained the red accents on them seemed to drip out of the masks and merge with the water. Suddenly all at once the red water rushed around Randy's body and stuck to him. The moment they touched Randy's body he felt pain unlike anything he had ever felt before.

Randy made aunhuman howls of pain. He thrashed and convulsed in the water, he screamed non-stop as the raw energy surrounded his body. He clawed at his chest as if trying to tear it off, but the energy was becoming part of him. His pupils rolled back into his head, but even with his eyes lifeless he continued to scream and squirm in pain.

"Alright you other boy" Smith said snapping his fingers at Henry. "The nomicon taught you how to use art of telepathy right? Well it be safer if you connected to him right now"

"Remember Henry, focus" First ninja encouraged.

Henry knelt just above the head of the pool. He ran the nomicon's crash course on art of telepathy through his head again and again. He waved his hand in gestures for a bit then moved them in a circular motion above Randy's body. He closed his eyes and grunted in exertion, 'Okay connect with him, feel his thoughts, connect with Randy's thoughts….hnnggg' he thought to himself remembering the nomicon's key instructions were "connect with him"

Henry grunted and shook his head, he scrunched up his face until it was red with exertion, then he opened his eyes a horrified look in them.

"I can't do it…" He said fear gripping him.

_**~[line break}~~[line break}~~[line break}~**_

Robots began running in terror as Randy plowed through them like a tornado. He summoned a huge amount of feathers that flew in the air and formed a giant fist that mimicked his own fist. He brought it crashing down on the robots causing a massive tremor. As soon as some of them got up he zipped in front of them one by one, almost as if he was teleporting, tearing one a part then zipping to the next with his commit sprint.

"Oh this is fun" Evil Randy said. "But unfortunately I have an appointment 14 years in the making. And none of you tincans are getting in my way!"

A large McTank tried to ram him but Evil Randy with a grunt stopped it in its tracks, he picked up the tank by its canon and used it as a bat crushing all those in his way. The closer he got to the energy signal the more excited he got, he was so close now, nothing could stop him.

The robots tried to shoot him with everything they had, unfortunately to no avail. Their bullet ricocheted of him harmlessly, in some cases they even bounced off and hit their comrades. Evil Randy grew black feathers out of his arm, he then swung his arm throwing them and hitting 40 robots accurately on the head.

"Boom" He said as the feathers detonated like bombs, destroying the 40 bots and damaging others. The explosion illuminated Evil Randy from the back making him twenty times more intimidating then he already was. The Robots began to flee in terror, but Evil Randy had no intentions of leaving any survivors.

There were only a few bots left when he was done, he just needed to dismantle them and he'd be so close to the energy signal, he could finally get everything he deserved.

_**~[line break}~~[line break}~~[line break}~**_

"I-I can't do it…" Henry repeated, looking horrified. "Why can't I do it?!"

"Try again!" First ninja urged, looking at Randy writhing in pain. "Do it now!"

"I can't!" Henry argued. "I don't even know how to 'connect' to him! First ninja you do it!"

"I can't! I don't know how!" First ninja said. "I don't know that move, you were taught weren't you?"

"Yeah, but I don't understand!" Henry said. "How do I connect with him!?"

"Calm down" First ninja said, there was still some time before they 'needed' Henry to guide Randy back, but time was short, Evil Randy could appear any minute. "Think about what connecting to him means"

"Okay" Henry said breathing in and breathing out slowly. "Okay…"

_**~[line break}~~[line break}~~[line break}~**_

Evil Randy ripped the head off the last bot that blocked his path. As the motor oil splattered on his face, he paid no mind and simply continued to walk.

He was extremely close to the energy signal now. Just a few houses to go _through._

_**~[line break}~~[line break}~~[line break}~**_

'Alright connect, what does it mean to connect to someone…'Henry asked himself. He opened his eyes slowly in realization.

"I have to understand him…." Henry said aloud. He simply got confused looks from Smith and first ninja. "I need to feel like he does, to have a feeling we've both felt before"

But what was that feeling?

_**~[line break}~~[line break}~~[line break}~**_

After breaking through the houses in front of him he arrived at his destination. Evil Randy smiled evilly, he should have known they'd be hiding here. He jumped as high as he could…

_**~[line break}~~[line break}~~[line break}~**_

_Fear…_

Randy said it himself, he knew the fear Henry had felt. He knew what it was like, and that would be their bridge. Henry closed his eyes again he felt it, a connection, it was faint but he latched on to it.

_**~[line break}~~[line break}~~[line break}~**_

Evil Randy crashed through the roof smiling maniacally at the fact he had finally reached his prey. But his twisted glee morphed into a face of confusion.

_**~[line break}~~[line break}~~[line break}~**_

Suddenly Henry's and Randy's eyes both opened at the same time, both glowing a bright white.

"He did it!" First ninja said in pride.

"Yeah, but he ain't the only one…." Smith said downcast. "I can feel it…that nomicon from the future? Its plan worked, it was able to hide our energy signal and guide that monster to it instead of us…"

First ninjas eyes became tense, Henry's nomicon's plan worked perfectly but, they all knew the fate that awaited the book that had once sealed Evil Randy away for 14 years.

"….I should go now" First ninja said seriously, preparing to stand guard outside. "We don't know how long it will be able to keep him occupied…"

_**~[line break}~~[line break}~~[line break}~**_

Evil Randy sneered in disgust at what he saw. There he was in his old house in his old room, and there on the small table he once owned was the nomicon.

"Ugh, of course, it had to be you" Evil Randy sauntered over to the book. His hand once again turned black and his nails grew to a red pointed claw, then his claws ignited in flames, it would be so easy to simply set the book a blaze right now, but for whatever reason he didn't. Instead the flames disappeared and he punctured the book with his index claw filling the book with his own energy.

A sort of ethereal being projected out of the book in a gasp. As if a ghost it was almost see-through, it wore a Japanese kimono that was black with red accents, but its face was odd. Its face, well it would be more accurate to say faces, for its face kept switching between different people, every new face diverse and different, at some instances his face shifted between Mac, Randy and first ninja. The being looked at its hand as if it were the first time ever having one, it looked around until it settled on Evil Randy. No matter how many faces it went through the one constant were the sad eyes that looked upon its once pupil.

"Where is the boy?" Evil Randy questioned. "Tell me so that you can be useful before I burn you"

"I—"It was a bit startled at its own voice, expected considering it was the first time it had ever heard its new voice, it seemed to be an echo as if multiple voices were talking at the same time. "I, believe you already know that I will tell you nothing"

Evil Randy grumbled, but he never released his finger from the book. "Then you're useless to me"

Evil Randy was about to reignite his claws when he noticed the nomicons hard eyes staring at him.

Evil Randy sneered. "Go on let it out, I know you're mad at me, probably not as mad as I am at you but still…"

"I'm not mad…" The nomicon said. "I'm just…Disappointed in you"

Evil Randy's face scrunched up in rage. "You're disappointed in me? YOU'RE DISAPPOINTED IN ME!? THAT'S JUST IT ISN'T IT! I'LL NEVER BE GOOD ENOUGH WILL I!?"

The nomicon starred confused at his outburst.

"WHO WAS THE ONE WHO SHOWED ME VISION OF THE SORCERERS ESCAPE?! WHO IS THE ONE WHO DROVE ALL THAT DANGER AND FEAR INTO MY SKULL?!" Evil Randy questioned.

"Wait…" Nomicon said.

"I TRAINED UNTIL MY BONES CRACKED FOR YOU! FOR YOUR MISSION! FOR ALL OF THIS!"

"I didn't—"

"I BECAME A DEMON TO STOP THAT DEMON BECAUSE OF YOUR MISSION! I STOPPED TRYING TO BE A NORMAL KID FOR YOU! HAVING THE TENGU IN ME HAS SHOWN ME JUST HOW DANGEROUS THE WORLD REALLY IS EVEN WITHOUT THE SORCERER! MY MIND HAS BEEN OPENED TO WHAT THIS WORLD REALLY NEEDS! AND I CAN DO IT NOMICON! I KNOW I CAN! I CAN DO IT IF YOU JUST LET ME HAVE THIS DO OVER! BUT NONE OF YOU CAN SEE THAT!"

"I never!—"

"AND NOW?! NOW I'M DOING EVERYTHING YOU WANTED! I'M NOT GOING TO BE A MESS UP ANYMORE! I'M FINALLY TAKING RESPONSIBILITY OF MY POWERS! I'M TAKING THIS SERIOUSLY! I'M FINALLY WHAT YOU WANTED ME TO BE!"

"Stop!"

"I'M FINALLY A SOLDIER! WILLING TO DO EVERYTHING AND ANYTHING TO KEEP THE WORLD SAFE!"

"BUT I NEVER WANTED THAT FROM YOU!" Nomicon said finally raising its voice above Evil Randy's, it covered its ever changing face with its wrists and shook its head. "I never….wanted this, I thought I did, I thought it was needed, but I….was wrong ninja, oh god I was so wrong"

Evil Randy was in complete shock and confusion at what he was seeing, there was the nomicon telling him it was wrong.

"If I-I ever made you feel like a mess up...If I ever made you feel like you were anything less than the hero you were..." The nomicon said its many faces twisted in sorrow. "I am sorry ninja"

'Don't say it' Evil Randy thought tears pricking his eyes.

"I…. have always been so proud of you ninja…"the nomicon continued tears falling from its face for the first time in its existence. "And I am sorry for making you this, I am sorry for pushing you into this, I am so sorry….."

Evil Randy bit his lip as the tears fell from his eyes, a look of sorrow and regret flashing them for the briefest of moments. He shut them hard then opened them with steely determination. "I don't want your apologies…"

The claw that was connected to the book set on fire burning the book as it stayed connected to his hand. "I. WANT. MY. DO-OVER!"

With that the nomicon looked sadly on its last vision being that of its former pupils face, twisted into a face he no longer recognized, a face filled with nothing but rage and ill intent.

Evil Randy just stood there as his former mentor continued to burn. With the nomicon's interference out of the way he could clearly sense the true energy signal coming from the school. But he could not force himself to move from that spot, just as he could not force himself to move a few days ago, this was the second time, the second time he had killed one of his best friends and just as the first he for the life of him could not understand why his tears would not stop falling.

_**~[line break}~~[line break}~~[line break}~**_

Henry gasped as if he had awoken from drowning. 'What the juice?' he thought to himself. It was an odd sensation as if he was there but he wasn't actually there. He looked ahead of him and there was…Randy! He floated over to Randy and saw Randy wasn't the only person there. Randy was in the middle of nine older people, all wearing intricate Japanese clothing. Their faces were extremely disturbing as if they could not settle on one they constantly switched faces every moment. 'Honkin weird' Henry thought, but there was something he noticed all of them had, the symbol of the norisu nine was sewn onto each of the nine members clothes all varying in places the symbol was attached to. Who were these people? Why were they here? What were they doing to Randy? These were the questions that went through Henry's head.

"You have no norisu blood in you?" The head of the nine members accused. "Ahh no matter, I suspect out bloodline died out long ago, let the test begin"

'Test?' Henry asked in his head seemingly unable to ask a loud. The head member clapped his hands together three times and out of nowhere a bright white light enveloped both Randy and Henry….

* * *

**Another chapter done, idk maybe I'll get this done in 2-3 more and we will reach the epic finale(well epic is subjective haha…sigh)**

**I actually wanted to make this longer by adding Randy's trial but I realized that might mess up the pacing and u guys need time to digest what happened here even if it wasn't much haha.**

**Anyway don't forget to review and support the official show however u can : )**


	12. Chapter 11: The Last Stand Part 3

**Finally done with this part of the stand woooh! Sorry once again for the delay, I got school and I'm still gonna try and finish this whole thing before the season finale hits.**

**I hope u guys enjoy it.**

* * *

"Yo Cunningham!" Howard said from the bottom of the stairs. "We going to school or what? Please say or what"

"Alright I'm done!" He called back as he descended the stairs. "Almost forgot to pack my nomicon"

"Your what-acon?" Howard asked incredulously.

"Uh, the ninja-nomicon? " Randy said raising an eyebrow at Howard, he held out his book to show Howard.

"Ummm, that's your mathbook "Howard pointed out, looking at Randy as if he had grown a second head.

"Oh…yeah" Randy said looking extremely puzzled at his mathbook.

"Are you okay? What even is a ninja nerdicon anyway?" Howard asked curious to his biffers odd behaviour.

"I….I don't know" Randy replied, he felt like he should know what that is but for whatever reason he couldn't. It's that weird sensation you have, like when you open the internet then forget what you were going to do on it. "Weird, my brain must have wonked out for a second"

"Must have been all that studying we did…" Howard noted with a serious face, both Randy and Howard burst out laughing.

"Studying! Oh my cheese! That is hilarious" Randy said between laughs.

"I know!" Howard said wiping a tear from his eye. "Well guess it's time to get going, we're almost late for being fashionably late for school"

"Lead the way big H" Randy said as he followed Howard out the door. "Still that noma-thing I was talking about, where the juice have I heard it before"

"Ehhh, probably just a brain fart" Howard replied.

It still lingered in the back of Randy's head. It occupied his mind to the point that he didn't notice a hand print suddenly appear on the mirror on the wall. A face emerged still trapped behind the glass, more than a reflection, it was Henry desperately calling out to Randy but to no avail.

_**~[line break}~~[line break}~~[line break}~**_

" .JUICE?!" Henry said aloud in frustration, no matter what he said or how loudly he called out, Randy could not hear him. "RANDY! RANDY YOU SHOOB LISTEN TO ME!"

He surveyed the room he was in, well room would be incorrect more like he was inside a shadow, and there wasn't any floor, walls or ceiling. The only light came from windows scattered around the pitch black room. These windows seemed to be connected to all reflected surfaces Randy passed by. Henry noticed he was unable to stay on one reflective surface for very long, once randy had passed it its window vanished. This presented a problem to Henry as he would only have a split second for Randy to notice him and even if he did get Randy's attention he couldn't speak. It also seemed like Randy had no memory of why he was here, Henry had no choice but to hope that Randy seeing him would jog his memory and remind him of his mission.

Henry sighed and began floating to the next window hoping that he could get Randy back, he had too.

_**~[line break}~~[line break}~~[line break}~**_

"Hey RC my man what is up brah?"

"Randy! Howard! How's it going?"

"Yo Cunningham and Weinerman in the house"

Every free moment Randy had seemed to be filled with people calling him and Howard's name. It felt unusual apparently he was extremely popular and has been since he entered high school, but this was honestly the first time he had ever felt it. It definitely felt weird and something felt _wrong_ like with the ninja-somethingacon the lingering thought of 'this isn't right' hung at the back of his mind. But he had to admit he was loving the attention, he felt as if this was what he and Howard had been working towards since their first day of freshmen year, which was weird because again it seemed as if they had already been popular since day 1 at least that's what Howard said.

It was now currently lunch period and Randy and Howard table was filled with people, all of which trying to hold or initiate conversation with the two popular boys. Howard was loving the attention, again it was a new sensation to Randy but one he welcomed. A few girls attempted to hit on him, laughing at his jokes and telling him how cute he was, naturally he blushed at their small crushes on him but unfortunately for them he already had a crush on a girl in their school. The cafeteria door opened revealing the very girl he was thinking about, Theresa Fowler the apple of his eye, the object of his affection, the other uhh whatever sappy romantic thing. He had wanted to date Theresa for a long time now, but he had always blamed his job as the ninja as the reason he couldn't date anyone, definitely not because he lacked the nerve, nope definitely not because of that. She spotted him and beamed, she began walking in his direction.

Suddenly the windows shattered as something crashed into the cafeteria naturally causing all out panic. A giant mismatched robot/human/Ape/octopus? Hybrid emerged roaring a fearsome battle cry. The cafeteria was in panic, so naturally Randy grabbed the legendary mask from his pocket, he nodded at the red and black tool of heroes. There were too many people near him he needed some privacy, he leaned close to Howard.

"I am Krakenstein!" It bellowed as if challenging anyone to take it down.

"Bro cover for me looks like its ninja –O'clo—"

"BRO! What are you doing?! Go ninja out and waste that thing!" Howard scolded loudly, enough for the entire cafeteria to hear.

"Yeah Cunningham, take that thing out!"

"I think it's time for ninja O'clock!"

"Woooh! Kick its butt Randy!"

Shouts of encouragement came from all around him from almost every student in the cafeteria, which _confused_ Randy for some reason.

"Wait you all know I'm the ninja?!" Randy questioned, flabbergasted.

"Um, Yeah! Everyone's known since school started Cunningham. You are out of it today." Howard replied. "Now take that thing down to shoobville!"

"Randy! Randy! Randy!" He heard his name being chanted by the entire student body, it felt…amazing. He felt his heart well up with courage and determination as they all called _his_ name, he expected them to call out the ninja, but no they were calling out _his_ name, and that fired him up. He stood up with conviction and raised the mask over his head, he pulled it down over his face and did a flip as the ancient fabric covered his body, and the entire crowd lost it, they whooped and hollered and exploded in cheers.

"Looks like it _is_ ninja O'clock!"

_**~[line break}~~[line break}~~[line break}~**_

Henry could see and hear everything that was happening, clearly this _dream_ had modelled a reality that was meant to please Randy, and judging by the way Randy was acting, it was working. Randy was moving extremely fast in his battle against the krakenstein meaning he never lingered near a reflective surface long enough for Henry to either get his attention or keep the window open for very long. Henry moved from window to window desperately trying to get Randy's attention, when it hit him, there was one reflective surface that Randy's eyes would definitely be on.

He flew in the darkness towards on window that was constantly moving, he was able to grab on to it and press his face onto it. He was directly looking at Randy now. The reason for this was because he was using Krakenstein's shiny metallic jaw piece.

_**~[line break}~~[line break}~~[line break}~**_

Randy dashed towards the monster but time seemed to slow down as he squinted noticing something on Krakenstein's jaw. His brow scrunched up in confusion as he saw a brown haired boy staring right at him, this boy looked so, so…familiar. Unfortunately on the battlefield you cannot afford to lose focus even for a second, a lesson Randy would have to learn the hard way. Krakenstein took advantage of Randy's distraction and delivered a deadly uppercut sending the ninja flying and crashing at the opposite side of the room.

Henry cringed and silently apologized to Randy. But he couldn't let up now, he flew to the next reflective surface.

Randy got up and shook his head. 'What the juice was that?' he thought to himself. Must have been his mind messing with him like it has been the whole morning, at least that's what he told himself. He got up and stuck his hand in his scarf pulling out his ninja sword from his suit's hammer space. But his eyes widened in fear as he saw the brown haired boy on his sword's blade. The boy mouthed the words "Wake up" which seriously freaked Randy out, to the point he threw his sword in fear. Amazingly the sword hit Krakenstein square in the chest lodging itself there causing him to stagger back. After being amazed at this stroke of luck Randy decided to take advantage of it and dashed towards krakenstein. And engaged in combat with the monster once again.

"Time for a ninja pummelling!"

_**~[line break}~~[line break}~~[line break}~**_

As Randy and the chimera of a monster did hand to hand combat. Henry realized he couldn't keep this up forever. He needed to find a way to get Randy's attention and just appearing in front of him didn't seem to reawaken Randy's memories. Henry bit his lip in frustration.

Suddenly a window extremely far away disappeared. Henry stared in confusion as the window disappeared, that window was still near Randy so it had no reason to disappear. Without warning another went by, and then another, then another, and another. They were disappearing and this sent Henry into a panic, what would happen if they all disappeared while he was still here in the darkness? He really did not want to find out.

He flew as fast as he could as windows disappeared all around him. Henry was extremely scared at this point, he wasn't done here he still needed to bring Randy back.

"I need more time!" He said aloud to himself.

He willed himself to fly faster moving far ahead of the rate at which the windows were shattering. He reached the end of the darkness and the last window with still a few 20 or more windows behind him, but that wasn't going to last long as they continued shattering. 'Now what?!" Henry thought to himself. He looked to the one window in front of him, 'bah!' he cursed under his breath as he realized this was the window at the far end of the cafeteria, far away from Randy. He watched as he continued to battle the monster with the people of NHS chanting his name, he was honestly a little envious of Randy at this moment, but he couldn't let that be his last thought. There were still people that needed Randy, _real_ people that needed him and Henry had to make Randy remember that. He balled up his fist and began punching the window, it was stupid he knew, but he didn't know what else to do. Suddenly progress, a crack appeared, Henry smiled with hope, but the rate at which the windows behind him were shattering increased. He began punching desperately with all his might making the crack bigger and bigger.

"I HAVE to make it!" He yelled as he reeled his hand back for another blow.

_**~[line break}~~[line break}~~[line break}~**_

"Ninja slice, slice, and slice!"

Randy had finally brought out his ninja swords, glad there were no weird brown haired boys on them. And they had been extremely useful, he had already severed three of the Krakenstein's Arms.

"Guess you could say these baby's really gave me the upper hand huh?" Randy quipped which brought on laughs from every student around him.

"Upper hand he says!" Even Howard was amused, which also felt weird to Randy. But whatever, take what you can get he reasoned.

Randy did a flip in the air and brought his sword crashing down on Krakenstein's head. He then removed the sword and began chopping it to pieces, after a second it seemed as if nothing happened, then one by one Krakenstein fell to pieces.

"Hmmmm, that easy huh?" Randy mumbled to himself, he felt like this fight was missing something. Like it was resolved far too easily.

"That was the cheese Cunningham!" Howard said praising Randy.

"It's never this easy…" Randy replied his face one of confusion.

"What?" Howard questioned. "Of course it is"

"No I, I usually mess up or-or I need some umm something, an instruction manual or something…." HE replied clumsily holding his head.

Howard looked at Randy in concern. "No you don't? You always do it like this, and I don't think I've ever seen you mess up. Are you okay dude? Do you need to go to the nurse's office?"

"No I…..I'm fine, just a brain fart probably haha" Randy replied, a momentary look of concern flashed his face.

People began to swarm him with praises and pats on the back. But like the red see they all made a path for a Theresa Fowler who came frantically running to Randy. She embraced him in a tight hug one that left Randy in a state of shock.

"Are you hurt? You're OK right?" Theresa asked extremely concerned, checking all over Randy's body she yanked the ninja mask of his face and examined him looking for any injuries.

"I-I'm fine" Randy stuttered out, she looked so concerned. "I'm OK I swear"

Theresa sighed and bowed her head a little. She looked up at him and smiled softly, a look of deep relief on her face. "Good…"

Randy blushed at the way she looked at him. If this were anything like Heidi's sappy romance novels he accidentally found, this would be the perfect moment for a kiss. But unfortunately that was only reserved for people in a relationsh—

His train of thought was derailed as Theresa gave him a long and loving kiss. When they parted for air Randy's brain had officially shut down.

"I-uh, who? The uhhh-you-ki-ki-ki, I'm so—waah?" He stuttered and stammered unable to form words. Theresa just giggled at his goofy reaction.

"You'd think after 3 months of dating you'd be used to that by now" She said in a flirty voice.

"3-3 monthss I-uh hooo boy…" Randy said, still unable to put his jumble thoughts together.

"UGH, can we end this puke fest already" Howard said fake gagging at the couples PDA.

"Grow up Howard" Theresa said rolling her eyes at him.

"Whatever Math class is next and I don't want to miss a second of my precious nap time" Howard replied walking off.

"Well I've got Chemistry next, so…I'll see you later" Theresa said as she pulled away her fingers lingering on Randy's hand just a few more seconds before she let go.

Randy just smiled, that feeling of things being…wrong, it was fading simply because all of this just felt so _right_. Suddenly behind him a window shattered, making him jump in fear, he looked curiously at the shattered glass. Weird, he thought. He turned to leave for his next class, had he stayed a few minutes more he would have noticed something odd happen to someone who just happened to pass by the area where the window had shattered.

As the boy passed his eyes suddenly rolled back into his head and his body convulsed for a second. Then it stopped and he began moving as if he was continuing a speech he never even started.

"—H great! I'm out of there but now I'm basically a ghost who that shoob can't even hear! Now wha—wait a minute" The boy said stopping his rant midway. "Am I?—"

Suddenly the boy shook as Henry in his spirit form was ejected from the boy's body. The boy looked around confused for a minute then shrugged and continued walking.

Henry put his hand on his chin and began coming up with a plan, he would have to use the short amount of time he was able to possess someone to get Randy back. He began floating to the direction Randy left in, he was given a second chance and he'd be damned if he wasted it.

_**~[line break}~~[line break}~~[line break}~**_

Meanwhile at the real norrisville…..

First ninja looked up from his mediation outside the schools entrance. He opened his eyes to see Evil Randy walking towards the school. First ninja stood ready to engage the enemy, but something was different about him.

Each step Evil Randy took felt heavy and sad, his eyes were dead and he barely even registered first ninja. This confused first ninja, why not fly? Why not his super speed? Something was clearly wrong with him. First ninja softened his stance.

"Out of my way…." Evil Randy, no force in his voice.

"What happened to you?" First ninja inquired, more out of curiosity rather than concern.

"Get out of my way…" Was Evil Randy's reply. Walking past First ninja, completely ignoring him.

First ninja however didn't have the same idea. He grabbed Evil Randy with the speed and stealth crow. Naturally Evil Randy tried to retaliate but First ninja used that to his advantage and was able to change Evil Randy's direction, completely sending him back stumbling the direction he initially walked from.

"You're slipping" First ninja said, calm like a pond. "Unhinged, your senses clouded. Which mean I can take you now"

Evil Randy was naturally confused at this, but once he looked passed it he realized that First ninja was not wearing his suit for whatever reason, meaning he was all bark no bite. Evil Randy huffed in irritation. "Take me? You? Without you suit? You're serious?"

"I was a ninja long before I got my suit" First ninja said, preparing his stance once again. "That and I can still use my ninja powers"

Evil Randy did recall he was able to use earth attack, art of disguise and super senses outside of the suit, it stands to reason that perhaps he could have used the other powers as well, but the nomicon never mentioned it so he never considered it something worth practicing.

"Still, you're at a big disadvantage if you're going to rely on your own energy and not your suits" Evil Randy noted. "But me, I have all the power in the world!"

As if to illustrate his point his wings burst out of his back and his eyes crackled with red energy. First ninja just rolled his eyes.

"But…" Evil Randy said, retracting his wings and bringing his eyes back to their natural blue color. "I'll take it easy on you….old man"

First ninja smirked. "How generous, and I suppose this has nothing to do with the fact you can't kill me"

"Don't push it, I can still break every bone in your body and heal you later and you'd be surprised at what you can live through"

"Let's find out then"

Evil Randy and First ninja charged at each other.

_**~[line break}~~[line break}~~[line break}~**_

"Okay for real this is weird" Henry said aloud, no concern for the volume of his voice as no one seemed to be able to hear him as he was basically a ghost, but that was not what he was referring to as weird. What he was referring to was the fact that he was following Randy and suddenly the whole scenery changed, drastically at that. How drastic? Well Randy was now a senior, taller, body more defined and stronger jaw. It seemed that out of nowhere a time skip had happened in this fantasy world, and what scared Henry was that Randy was only mildly confused. He was accepting and getting used to this world to quickly, Henry might lose his only chance of waking Randy up at this point so he had to hurry.

Randy was walking down the hall holding hands with Theresa at his right while Howard walked with them to Randy's left, all three of them seeming to be in a light conversation. Henry nodded and decided now was as good as any chance to wake Randy up. Henry flew up to a person walking in Randy's direction…

"Woah there!" Randy said as he bumped into someone, catching them before they fell. "Careful buddy"

"Wake up…" Was all they said before walking off, acting like nothing had happened at all.

"What the juice?" Randy said, he looked to his friends. "Why'd they just say 'wake up' to me?"

"Randy, what are you talking about?" Theresa said concerned. "All I heard was a 'thanks'"

"Yeah bro" Howard confirmed. "Are you OK?"

"NO, I'm sure he said—Oghf!" Randy was cut off as someone else bumped into him. "Oh uh sorry I—"

"This isn't real…" The person said before taking off just as the last one had.

"You guys heard _that,_ right?" Randy asked somewhat frightened at his friends.

"All they said was sorry" Howard told Randy with a look of confusion. "What's so weird about that?"

"No! That's not what they said!" Randy said panicking. "Theresa back me up here"

Theresa stayed silent for a few minutes, then opened her mouth. "This is a dream, we still need you….wake up!"

Randy freaked out and let go of Theresa's hand, he backed up tripping in his desperate attempt to get away from her. He breathed heavily and quickly, all the air in his lungs disappearing. He slammed his back to the lockers behind him, as if trying to back up as much as possible.

"C-calm down dude…" Howard said his hands in front of him to show that he wasn't a threat, Theresa did the same, and her eyes were scared and concerned. "Theresa just asked if you were sure you were okay"

"I-no, that's n-not what she—I don't" Randy couldn't piece together what was happening, an overwhelming feeling of something being wrong was taking over his mind, he slumped down unsure of what to think.

"Randy?" Theresa said kneeling down, she slowly raised her hand, Randy flinched momentarily and Theresa withdrew, but after a minute she tried again and he let her. She placed her fingers on his cheek. "It's okay, it's all okay I promise, nothing is here to hurt you Randy you're _safe_"

I-I'm safe?..." Randy said, slowing his breathing. "I'm safe…"

He put his hand on Theresa's, and let them help him back up. That must have been his mind wonking out from studying for the big test in a week was what he reasoned, he was safe and that was all that mattered. He walked of apologizing to his friends for his behaviour and they forgave and forgot.

Henry on the other hand was currently chewing on his thumbs nail, something he did as he got more frustrated. He wasn't able to wake Randy up, but he was getting close and he figured he was on the right track.

_**~[line break}~~[line break}~~[line break}~**_

First ninja did a couple of backwards somersaults to gain some distance and dodge Evil Randy's vicious claws. Evil Randy's stomach began glowing as if a bright hot heat was underneath his skin, it travelled up his belly, to his chest then flowed out his mouth in a stream of hot red fire.

"StayGroundedDoNotWaverTheDirtItselfShallPayYouAFavorToStopYourFoesAndHoldThemBackHarnessTheSoilForAnEarthAttack ToDefeatThisFoeWhosePowerStandsTallProtectMeEarthAndBuildAWall!"First ninja said incredibly fast and in one breath. Suddenly a wall of earth emerged from the ground blocking the stream of fire from reaching First Ninja. It may have stopped the flames but it did not stop Evil Randy who barrelled through the wall, crashing through it only to be met with nothing but empty earth in front of him. Suddenly First ninja fell from the wall where he had been hiding and delivered a powerful kick to Evil Randy's back causing him to stumble.

Evil Randy roared as he turned to face the ninja prime once more. He drew his blade from his hand and First ninja drew his from the sheath on his back. The two swordsmen clashed in flashes as their blades collided, First ninja had an advantage considering Evil Randy could not kill him in fear of totally messing up the future that First ninja was vital too, but overall Evil Randy had more power and speed. But the one thing First ninja did have over Evil Randy was experience, training and focus. That and he knew Evil Randy was unstable right now.

"Your moves are distracted, clumsy" First ninja said, as he parried another swing. "Something is distracting your mind, making your strikes half-hearted"

"Raaargh!" Evil Randy said swinging and missing once more. First ninja was easily outmanoeuvring Evil Randy and that got on his nerves.

"Every strike, every swing gets weaker" First ninja said continuing his mental games while simultaneously besting Evil Randy in sword play.

"Shut up!" Evil Randy roared trying to tune First ninja out. He clumsily made a powerful swing downwards that First ninja easily side stepped and placed his foot on the blade.

"Your weakness is caused by your doubt" First ninja said. "And your doubt is caused by you realizing your mission is wrong"

First ninja struck at Evil Randy's blade, shattering it. Everything moved in slow motion as First ninjas words coursed through his mind, and how they angered him so. He was in the right, what he was doing was for the good of everyone but they all refused to see that. He snatched a piece of his shattered blade from mid-air and attempted to stab first ninja with it. Unfortunately First ninja saw that from a mile away and caught Evil Randy's arm and flipped him quite a distance away.

Evil Randy grunted as he got up. He threw the blade shard away and raised his arms in a martial arts stance.

"Oh? Getting serious are we?" First ninja said mockingly, playing on Evil Randy unstable emotions. He threw down his sword as well and adopted a stance of his own. "Finally"

Evil Randy roared a battle cry as their fists met.

_**~[line break}~~[line break}~~[line break}~**_

Henry was left disoriented by yet another timeskip, he was outside looking through the window to someone's house, that someone being Randy. Randy looked to be in his 30's, He was bigger, broader and sporting a small beard. Around him were all of his friends, including his wife Theresa and his best friend Howard. They were there celebrating his birthday, the decorations and cake gave that away. 'Alright time to wake him up from this fantasy' Henry thought as he tried to phase through the wall, key word being _tried_, as he was unable.

"No!" Henry said, as he desperately tried to phase through the window, walls and even roof. Suddenly he felt a large earthquake that no one else seemed to notice but him, from behind him the world was literally ending. The streets and houses were being swallowed up by a growing darkness that again no one else seemed to notice, he backed up until he was pressed against the window, the darkness did not seem to affect the house.

"It seems he is growing content…" Henry's head snapped in the direction of the new voice. It was one of those old men with the norisu symbol on their clothing, the ones whose faces constantly shifted from one person to another, this one's seemed to shift through wise old men, and if Henry remembered correctly he was at the head of the other members. "He seems to have accepted this world as his own"

Henry was about to say something when he heard new voices enter the room where Randy's party was being held. Two kids had entered, a boy who looked 14 or older and a little girl who looked 5, they each gave Randy a big hug and told him a happy birthday. Henry stopped and scrunched up his eyebrows.

"Dad!" The little girl said. "Something coooool happened to me n' Kyle today!"

"Oh really?" Randy said in a hearty laugh. "Kyle, did you and Rylee get into trouble today?"

The young Kyle Cunningham rolled his eyes. "No dad, it was something that happened when 'lee and I were going home"

"Yeah! A monster attacked us!" Rylee stated proudly.

"What?!" Randy said in a frightened voice. "How is that cool?! Are you okay?!"

"Dad chill" Kyle said. "She means it was cool because the ninja came and saved us"

Randy sighed and wiped the sweat of his temple. "You kids are going to give you old man a heart attack"

"Seriously Cunningham, you have nothing to worry about" Howard said, seeming to have already dug into the cake despite the fact that they had not even sang 'happy birthday' yet. "The ninja has always kept the town and everyone safe"

"Yeah" Theresa joined in placing a hand on Randy's shoulder. "Every ninja" She said as she winked.

Randy rolled his eyes at his friends and family. "Are we gonna eat some cake or-or Howards already started okay, just amazing, really buddy. So let's get singing!"

Everyone gathered around and began singing happy birthday to Randy. Leaving Randy happy as a clam and Henry as distraught as whatever the opposite of the clam was.

Henry watched as they sand and congratulated Randy. He watched Randy enjoy every moment of it, he watched Randy live a good life. A life not even Henry would leave he could, so now what? Norrisville was doomed that was it, it was over. He failed.

Randy smiled as his wife asked him to make a wish, as he was about to blow out the candles he noticed the reflection on the glass of one of his family framed photos. It was a boy, with brown hair and pleading eyes, he looked so scared, so trapped in despair. Suddenly Randy remembered feeling like that, seeing himself in that boy, being so scared all the time, he looked around at his family and friends, and he knew that that feeling he has been pushing to the back of his head all these years were right, that none of this was right. He let that feeling take over and suddenly all his memories of came crashing back, all his fear and doubt, but he accepted them, he took them in and remembered _everything._

"I can't do this…" He said stunning all his guests.

_**~[line break}~~[line break}~~[line break}~**_

Thunder exploded in the sky as rain draped the bodies of the two ninjas. They battled in a furry of fists, each blow powerful, each evasion graceful and every strike held the weight of their mission.

First ninja dodged another blow aimed at his head, he knew he was playing with fire by stirring up Evil Randy's emotions, but it was his best shot at defeating him.

"Does your guilt weigh you down?" First ninja said flipping to evade a powerful kick. "Sloppy. Makes me question whether you were a ninja to begin with"

"Shut your damn mouth!" Evil Randy said, his foot igniting in hot flames. He delivered a wave of fire by swinging his foot vertically. First ninja rolled out of the way the heat nearly burning his arm off, but he had to keep going.

"I've noticed you have quite the anger issues" First ninja taunted fainting a hit that Evil Randy fell for allowing first ninja to deliver a solid kick to his ribs.

Evil Randy grit his teeth losing his patience with this man. He swung wildly at him, with moves easily read by First ninja.

"The thing about rage is, let it be your guide…." With a flash of lightning First ninja had disappeared, stunning and confusing Evil Randy, until he spun around to see First ninja standing there. "…And it will guide you on a blinded path"

First ninja spun and slammed a deadly kick onto Evil Randy's chest, had this been a normal human the impact would have stopped his heart cold, but Evil Randy was not human. Evil Randy fell and slid on the wet earth, he stood up enraged. He raised his fist and shot one of his powerful red airfist's, to which First ninja dodged gracefully as if he were a leaf in a hurricane, Evil Randy continued his onslaught of Air fist's and First ninja continued to dodge with ease. Until finally Evil Randy had enough and blasted a wave of fire to wide to dodge, First ninja gathered the water around him and with a "ninja hydro-hand!" he jumped and placed his water covered hands together in a spear formation causing the flames to divide at where he was standing.

"Is that all you have got?!" First ninja taunted aggressively returning to a stance.

"Hardly!" Evil Randy roared as a mass of black feather released themselves from his body and formed a giant fist the size of a building, suddenly Evil Randy activated his ninja rage and the fist set on fire, he threw his on fist forward causing the giant flaming fist to go on in First ninja's direction.

"Heeeoooooooo booy…"First ninja said his eyes bulging out of his sockets, clearly he had angered his opponent too much, to the point Evil Randy forgot he was supposed to keep his past self alive, if he let that thing pass him it could destroy the school and his allies in it. He shook his head to snap out of it and focused his ninja energy into his fist, the familiar dragon shaped energy appeared as he readied himself. With a loud 'HAAA!' he struck the fist with his own, it pushed him back but he held his ground, he put everything he had and destroyed the giant flaming fist. HE panted as Evil Randy only stood there his face scrunched up in anger.

"Your emotions betray you" First ninja said as he walked towards Evil Randy. Evil Randy was about to retort when realization hit him.

"You're right…" Evil Randy said as he slumped down. This caught First ninja by surprise, perhaps it was not too late for him. First ninja reached out to Evil Randy and Evil Randy let him. First ninja rested his hand on Evil Randy's shoulder, a look of sympathy on his face. Evil Randy's face was that of guilt, which quickly morphed into one of malice. "You are so very right!"

Evil Randy's eyes flashed red for a moment as First ninja felt his head throb with pain for a moment, he staggered backwards clutching his head, the pain faded as he looked upon Evil Randy's grinning face. "What did you do?"

"Art of telepathy, just took a peek at your memories. See I agree with you, emotions do betray us" Evil Randy said as black feathers covered him whole and he emerged from them looking completely different, First ninja was shocked, not at the fact that Evil Randy used art of disguise, but at who he disguised himself as, it was a form too familiar to First ninja. Evil Randy opened his mouth to speak, his eyes shifting to ones of pain. "Brother? Why didn't you save us?"

First ninja eyes looked on in horror as he saw the face of his oldest brother. He had thought he made peace with their demise, but the burning anger in his stomach proved otherwise.

"How dare you!" First ninja said as he angrily charged at Evil Randy. He attacked fury in his eyes, but Evil Randy just laughed maniacally, dodging every move, and with every dodge he transformed into a different brother. "Stop it!"

"All that gloating about your training and it still wasn't enough to save them was it?" Evil Randy continued, dodging one of First ninja's swings and delivering a sharp backhand. First ninja staggered as Evil Randy continued to shift forms. "You are so smug you know that? Despite all your lecturing you can't seem to see how alike we are"

"I am nothing like you!" First ninja sneered.

"Oh really?" Evil Randy said changing back to his original form. "We're both soldiers. We're both the only people who knew that sacrifice was needed to make a better world"

"Those lives were not yours to sacrifice!" First ninja spat angrily, referring to Howard, the future nomicon and the people lost in Evil Randy's battle with the sorcerer.

"And plop-plop was yours?" Evil Randy shot back, transforming into plop-plop.

"W-what?" First ninja questioned, frightened.

"You sentenced him to an eternity of watching that ball" Evil Randy said. "Sounds like a sacrifice to me"

"N-no I, I never meant, I thought—"First ninja could barely finish his sentence. Before Plop-plops face twisted to one of evil intent. Suddenly still in the form of First ninjas squire he shot an airfist directly at Frist ninja.

First ninja's eyes bulged as he realized what was happening, the air fist nearly hit him straight in the gut. But surprisingly he caught it, he held the wild energy in his palms, fighting to keep it controlled. He yelled in exertion as he was able to hold it in his palms, he moved his hands to redirect the wild air energy back at Evil Randy. Just as he was about to release, he hesitated as he looked at the sad and frightened eyes of his once trusty squire, he bit his lip and fired the airfist away to his right. Evil Randy took advantage of the opportunity and used his commit sprint to ram into First ninja with his shoulder sending Frist ninja flying.

"Pathetic" Evil Randy said as he transformed back into his original form. "I guess there is one main difference between you and me…"

He stepped on First ninjas arm. "I'm willing to do what has to be done"

With a crack and a howl of pain, Evil Randy broke First ninjas arm. Evil Randy only starred at ninja prime with contempt, he walked away towards the school.

"You used to be a hero…" First ninja said lying on the ground, still in pain. "What happened to that?"

As the rain stopped, Evil randy did not turn back. "I realized the world didn't need a hero…It needed something else"

_**~[line break}~~[line break}~~[line break}~**_

"…I can't do this" Randy repeated, his guests and Henry staring at him in confusion. "I can't keep this up…"

"Bro? What are you talking about?" Howard questioned.

"You're not…" Randy bit his lip. "…Real. Any of you, any of this"

"Randy what are you talking about?" Theresa asked.

Randy stood and walked over to Howard, his wife and kids. He stared at them, making sure his eyes met with each of theirs.

"This is all I ever wanted, all of this…" Randy said looking around him then settling back on them. "All of you"

"Dad you're scarring me" Rylee said hiding behind her mom.

"No no no. I would never want to scare you" Randy said patting her head. "But, I have another family, another norrisville, and…You're not real"

Randy began to break down and cry. "All I wanted to do was make it this far. To reach this far in my life and still be safe, but if I do that I'm trading in Norrisville for what I want, and I can't do that I'm sorry"

He hugged Howard, Theresa and his kids tight. "I'm so sorry"

"Are you sure?" Randy turned his head to see a man wearing Japanese clothes with the norisu symbol on them. The man's face constantly changed, and accompanying him was Henry. "This could be your _only_ chance at peace, at safety…..Are you willing to give that up?"

"If…"Randy said, seeming to have changed back to his 14 year old self once again. "If I did that, I'd just be trading in norissville's safety so I could have mine"

The man smiled and nodded. The world turned to blackness, Henry, Randy and the old man floating in the darkness. "You passed. Give me your hand"

Randy di as he was told, the old man gripped it and Randy felt something burn into his palm, but for whatever reason it did not hurt. Randy looked at his palm, the norisu symbol burned on to it.

"Perhaps, this new generation of ninja is worthy of the title norisu after all" The old man said. "You best be going"

The man disappeared, scaring both Randy and Henry. But that left Randy and Henry with a problem, how the juice were they supposed to get home?

"Great how the heck do we get out of this place?" Randy said. "On a different note how'd it feel to be a ghost? Did you have snow white hair and glowing green eyes?"

"Wait…" Henry said, looking at the distance. "I can see a light"

Randy stared at the same direction, but saw nothing. "Um, Are you sure your one good eye isn't going blind too? There's nothing there"

"No, I'm sure of it" Henry said, perhaps, this is what it meant for him to "guide" Randy back. He took Randy's hand. "C'mon"

They sped their way towards the light, knowing they were running out of time.

"Wait not so fast!" Randy complained. "My hand is slipping!"

"Almost there!" Henry said, ignoring him. Randy's hand slipped out of Henry's as he was moving too fast to stop himself from going into the light.

"Oh c'mon!" Henry said angrily.

_**~[line break}~~[line break}~~[line break}~**_

Evil Randy stomped into Smith's Metal work shop. Smith tried to do an ambush him with his hammer, but to no avail. Evil Randy slapped smith, sending him flying into the wall and knocking him out.

"Finally!" Evil Randy said as he walked up to the pool where his younger self lay. He bore his fangs as he transformed into a black mass of energy vaguely resembling a human's body. Henry woke up just to see Evil Randy loom over Randy, Henry charged, unfortunately he simply phased through Evil Randy. Evil Randy laughed sharply. "You're too late"

As his body began phasing into Randy, in Evil Randy's mind's eye he saw His younger self, a look of determination and a smug smile. Suddenly Evil Randy was shot back out of Randy's body and reverted back to his tangible form, a lightning fast grip grabbed his neck, and from the pool Randy shot his eyes open, having no pupils his eyes simply glowed a bright white as a mass of black and red energy covered his entire body.

Outside the school First ninja was getting up slowly when the roof to the school broke and something came flying out. With a startled jump First ninja jumped out of the way as Evil Randy landed right next to him, Evil Randy groaned and gripped his jaw. Suddenly First ninja was as if teleported, a football field away from Evil Randy, he turned to see someone holding him and had apparently moved him incredibly fast from right next to Evil Randy to a field away.

"Sorry, It's better if you stay away from that psycho" The _ninja_ said, but he was unlike any other ninja he had ever seen. He seemed to be made of black flowing energy, as if it were black fire, the red lines of the normal suit were there but they crackled with red electricity sparking around his body, his eyes had no pupils and were glowing a warm white light.

"Randy?" First ninja asked, already knowing the answer.

"In the..whatever this uh black energy stuff is that is all over my skin" Randy said beaming, despite not having a visible mouth. He looked at First ninja's broken arm. "Let me get that for you. Ninja art of heal!"

First ninjas arm was good as new as First ninja nodded at Randy and Randy nodded back. Randy stared at Evil Randy then he walked closer, to face his opponent, to end all of this.

"So you got another power up, big deal" Evil Randy said. "It'll still all be for nothing when I posses—"

"The do it" Randy interrupted.

"What?"

"Do it. Possess me "

"Are-are you for real"

"Yes" The black energy covering Randy's head seemed to dissolve into the air, revealing his head and blue eyes. "Try and possess me"

Evil Randy wasted no time turning attempting to possess Randy, but the second he made contact he was shot back out just like that.

"NO!" Evil Randy said losing it, as he tried again and again. "NO!NO!NO! I WAS SO CLOSE!NO!"

"I realized what you were trying to do" Randy explained. "You knew, I could beat possession, you knew my mind was strong enough, after all you beat the tengu's possession, so why couldn't I beat yours? So you tried to drive my fear, you tried to make me give into the fear, to give up. But I'm not going to do that, I'm not the same as you"

The intense anger on Evil Randy's face confirmed Randy's hypothesis. To Randy this was sad, his future self had fallen so far that he thought he knew his past self would give up and lose all hope. But in a lot of ways it was also Evil Randy's arrival that reminded Randy of why he should never give up.

"I could have saved the world…" Evil Randy said slumping down to his knees. "I could have…"

"You didn't want to save the world" Randy said softly. "You wanted to create a new world…"

Evil Randy stared at Randy his eyes unable to settle on either anger or sadness.

"You keep saying you're doing this for the world, but that isn't true" Randy continued. "You wanted a world where you were safe, a world where you would never be vulnerable again, and you were willing to force the world into becoming that. But it doesn't work that way, it _can't_ work that way, because you turn into the very thing you wanted to be safe from in the first place"

Evil Randy just kneeled there in silence for a moment, then he stared at Randy defiance in his eyes.

"I came so far, I sacrificed so much for this" His voice steadily growing in intensity. "And you made that all in vain…"

Randy squinted unsure at him, the black mass of energy covered Randy's face once again as if it was sensing danger.

"YOU TOOK THAT FROM ME!" Evil Randy roared as he moved faster than lightning, he slammed into Randy with his shoulder sending Randy flying and skipping a couple of times on the ground, each skip created a mini crater.

"Maybe you're right, maybe I do want that world! "Evil Randy spat as he marched forward. "And if I don't get my world then no one can have theirs!"

Randy shook his head, trying to snap out of the disorientation. He noticed the small pebbles levitating around him 'huh? Maybe…' he thought to himself.

"Just so we're clear…" Evil Randy said his face and forearms adopting their black feathers, his face being covered once again in paint that resembled the tengu's mask. His wings emerged from his back and his eyes glowed blood red. "I'm going to **kill** them and then…I'm going to **kill** you!"

Randy stared at him in shock. "But won't you?-"

"I DON'T CARE!" Evil Randy roared.

Randy put on his game face, he stood and amazingly he began to levitate a few feet of the ground. "You're a monster, and I'm going to stop you"

"You're going to try"

Both Randy's charged at each other, they clashed creating an explosion of force and air that blew them both away from each other. The final battle had begun.

* * *

**Ahhhhhhhhhhh one more chapter left! Wooh this was a long one right? I thought u guys deserved it.**

**Anyway review and support the show : )**


	13. Chapter 12: The Last Stand Part 4

**Shhh-shhh-shhhhhh! U hear that? It's final battle time!**

**This one is really fight scene heavy haha so sorry if u guys ain't into that :3**

**Anyway the last stand part 4.**

* * *

The two Randy's clashed creating an explosion of air caused by the force of both Randy's power colliding, creating a massive crater and blowing both Randy's away in opposite directions. Sending Evil Randy towards the school and Randy towards the city.

Henry and S. Ward Smith came running out of the school, Smith went to survey the damage to the school and Henry rushed to First ninja's side.

"Howard called" Henry said. "They're done evacuating the city, with MCfist's help they brought them to the outskirts of the town"

"Good" First ninja said. "Call him and tell him we'll meet them there"

"But what about Randy?" Henry asked, concerned. "Won't he need our help?"

"Trying to get in between them fighting would be like trying to fight a natural disaster" First ninja said, as he saw Evil Randy emerge from the schools rubble. "We'll help when we can, but for now, we pray that Randy can handle this"

Evil Randy shot like a jet towards the city, towards Randy.

_**~[Line Break~~[Line Break~~[Line Break]~**_

With multiple grunts Randy crashed through a building into its office. As he came to a halt he stood up and shook his head, he noticed once more that he was levitating off the ground. 'I can fly? So honkin bruce! This would be the cheese if I wasn't, you know, about to be murdered by my evil psycho future self' He thought to himself, then again when isn't his life in danger? It took a little getting used to but he eventually at least learned to steady himself in the air.

Evil Randy crashed into through the same hole Randy came from. Hot light came from Evil Randy's chest as he released a jet of fire from his mouth. Randy jumped out of the way, the stream of fire was so powerful it came out the other side of the building. The damage he caused to the building was destabilising it, it shook and began falling apart, Evil Randy flew out the hole he came in from and Randy should levitated there in the building that was falling apart. Randy had just learned how to stay steady while in flight, looks like he's going to have to get a crash course in moving, emphasis on crash. He pushed himself as he rocketed out of the collapsing building. Unable to control his speed he crashed into a couple of cars, but he got back up as soon as he came to a halt. HE shot his gaze upwards as he saw Evil Randy.

Evil Randy fired a continuous barrage of air fists at Randy. Randy used his flight abilities to doge them as he ascended upwards towards his evil self. He reeled his fist back ready to strike when Evil Randy moved to the side causing Randy to miss him entirely. Evil Randy grabbed Randy's scarf choking Randy as he came to a sudden halt, Evil Randy began spinning Randy around using Randy's scarf, he released sending Randy through three building. Evil Randy chased after him.

Randy used his new flight abilities to stop his motion. He saw Evil Randy flying like a jet straight at him, Randy charged at him with all his might. The two collided again creating another explosion of air, shattering all the windows on the building around them.

Randy crashed onto the street, he got back up again. Evil Randy came flying in holding a truck, he then hurdled said truck at Randy.

"Ninja Rage!" Randy yelled as his colors were once again inverted. He shot a blast of fire that was much more powerful than he expected and blew the truck up mid-air. Evil Randy charged through the explosion, in his own ninja rage form. The two clashed, as they wrestled they shot flames at each other, often mixing into large bursts of fire that illuminated the night sky.

_**~[Line Break~~[Line Break~~[Line Break]~**_

"Howard, we're here!" Henry said, as he arrived at the outskirts of norrisville with first ninja.

"Finally" Howard said. "Things were getting hectic, some kids are separated from their parents, and some of the people are demanding explanations. Me, ninja me and Mac were the only ones who could help"

"So you did?" First ninja asked.

"Did what?" Howard questioned.

"Helped these people"

"Ohhhhhh, yeah no. We really weren't qualified to do any of that…..But Mac punched Doug in the gut because he was being annoying and everyone cheered, so there's that"

Henry rubbed his temples as First ninja just shook his head in disapproval.

Suddenly the whole town looked towards their town as bursts of flame big enough to be seen from there shot out of it into the sky.

The all collectively gasped. Murmurs of fear and doubt emerged, as everyone questioned whether or not their guardian would make it out of this one.

"People of norrisville" Mcfist said grabbing everybody's attention. "Please remain calm, the ninja will undoubtedly take care of this little scuffle, but on the off chance he doesn't this limited edition ninja figurine signed by the ninja himself will triple in value"

Henry did not know what he was more disgusted by, Mcfist taking advantage of the situation to make even more money, the fact that some people actually did start bidding or that Ninja Howard actually joined the bidding as well.

Suddenly the entire town went silent as one of their tallest building came crashing down, waking them up from their fantasy. This was real, they always believed that the ninja came through every single time and thus they took every ninja related incident lightly, but this, this was something else. This was the first time they all feared for the ninja's sake.

_**~[Line Break~~[Line Break~~[Line Break]~**_

To Randy and Evil Randy, the world moved in slow motion as they battled, but to the outside world they were simply moving too fast for the human eye to follow. Every swing from either party was fast enough to almost break the sounds barrier, each block caused an explosion of air from collision. Both warriors were evenly matched in strength, except one was far more experienced.

Evil Randy fainted a hit, catching Randy off guard and uselessly blocking, giving Evil randy the chance to kick Randy in the gut sending him meters away, Evil Randy wasted no time dashing forward and delivering a blow to the head. Just when Randy had recovered from said blows, Evil randy delivered a deadly uppercut, literally sending Randy airborne, Randy used his flight to stop himself as he reached the peak of a building.

"Give up already, you can't win!" Evil Randy said at the foot of the tall building.

"Never!" Randy yelled back. "I'm gonna stop you!"

"And that's why you're going to lose" Evil randy said pointing at Randy. "Stop acting like you're even going to try to _stop_ me, there's only one way this ends. One of us is going down. Permanently"

Randy scrunched up his face in determination. "Oh you want me to go down?! I'm going down!"

Randy shot like a bullet train downwards, the wind caused by his speed shattered all the windows he passed by. Before Evil Randy could react Randy crashed into him head on creating a devastating crater on the street, the impact created an earthquake that toppled multiple buildings around them, burying the two in rubble.

Both Randy's shot out of the rubble into the sky, Evil Randy's face was red with anger. He extended his wings shooting out multiple feathers that stopped in mid-air unmoving. He pointed with both hands at Randy and the feathers flew towards him at an alarming speed.

Randy's eyes widened as the feathers came soaring at him, he flew as far away from them as possible. But they seemed to follow him, turning as he turned, his best efforts to out maneuver them were useless as they seemed intent on following them. He was able to cause a few of them to hit random buildings, but they seemed to detonate on impact. 'I really can't let all of those hit me' Randy thought to himself as he flew further away.

He noticed the lake and came up with an idea. He dove headfirst into the lake going as deep as possible. The feathers detonated as they impacted the lakes surface. Randy smiled to himself as he surfaced, that smile quickly faded as he noticed Evil Randy flying above the lake carrying something.

"RaaaaH!" Evil Randy yelled as he carried an entire building on his back, his sneer of effort turned to a grin of malice as he hurled the building at Randy.

" .JUICE" Randy said to himself. He shook his head realizing that there was no time to stall. He flew as fast as he could at the building, he knew he couldn't just collide with it head on so he decided to evade it, head on. He flew into one of the windows and swerved and dodged falling office furniture and supplies, then exited through the other window. He sighed as he watched behind him as the building crashed into the lake behind him. But Evil Randy took advantage of Randy's momentary distraction and launched himself at Randy.

Once again randy and Evil Randy got into a mid-air brawl. Randy used a double heel kick to kick Evil Randy away giving him some room. Once he had it, he activated his ninja rage and summoned a giant fireball.

"Massive ninja tengu fireball!" Randy yelled as he unleashed the ball of intense flame.

"When are you going to learn not to shout out your attacks!" Evil Randy exclaimed as he used the lakes water for a massive ninja hydro hand to counter the tengu fireball. The two elements collided creating a giant steam cloud that shrouded all vision. Evil Randy looked around aimlessly, unable to see anything. Then out of nowhere Randy came charging through, screaming at the top of his lungs. He tackled Evil Randy and they both went flying back into the city. Randy roared even louder as they crashed through multiple building, toppling them as well.

Randy released and punched his evil future self, sending Evil Randy flying, he quickly caught up and delivered another devastating punch just as Evil Randy was slowing down. Evil Randy used his wings to stop his motion through the air, he made a quick left around a building, and Randy pursued.

Randy turned past multiple building looking for his evil counterpart, but to no avail. Suddenly out of one of the building, Evil Randy came crashing through, he roared as he returned the tackle Randy gave him earlier. Before Randy could be sent flying by the force of the tackle, Evil Randy grabbed Randy's scarf and began spinning him again, this time he threw him upwards. Evil Randy chased after him.

_**~[Line Break~~[Line Break~~[Line Break]~**_

"First ninja!" Ninja Howard yelled as he ran towards First ninja who was also with Mac, Henry and Howard.

"What is it Howard?" First ninja asked. "And if this is about me loaning you money to buy the ninja merchandise, then the answer is no"

"Yeah" Henry said. "I mean why would you even buy that? Your biffer is in danger"

"It's how I'm coping with the stress of worrying about him right now okay? Like I know I'm usually wrong when I invest in something so it's my way of—You know what, it's not important" Ninja Howard said, cutting off his explanation. Ninja Howard pulled out the mask Henry had returned to him. "Look at this"

The group of boys leaned in and looked at the mask. Some of the red color was returning to the lines. The other boys pulled out their masks as well and noticed the same thing was happening to theirs.

"What does that mean?" Ninja Howard asked worried.

First ninja rubbed his mask and looked towards the city, which was a wreck by now.

"It mean…"Henry said, a frightened look in his eye. "Randy's running out of juice. And that is not good"

Howard and Ninja Howard looked towards the levelled city, faces full of fear. They could only pray now for their best friend's safety.

_**~[Line Break~~[Line Break~~[Line Break]~**_

Randy and Evil Randy Wrestled as they entered the stratosphere above the earth. Neither seeming to notice the oxygen getting thinner.

"I have had enough of these games!" Evil Randy said, dodging an uppercut. He put both hands together and brought them down on Randy's back with the force of twenty trucks. Randy was sent downwards back to earth, Evil Randy followed. Evil Randy attempted to grab a hold of Randy, however Randy was not as disoriented as Evil Randy thought. Randy dodged his grip and instead was able to grab a hold of his evil self, giving him the upper hand.

As they went soaring down towards earth, they burned up in the atmosphere. Randy began punching Evil Randy in the face repeatedly as they descended at an incredibly fast speed. To the people of norrisville it looked like a meteor was coming down from the sky. That was going to crash extremely close to said people of norrisville.

The population of norrisville stood back as the two titans crashed into an open space in front of them. The dust explosion caused by the crash blinded everyone in the area.

Randy got up first, he saw the people of norrisville. His mind pieced it together, what Evil Randy was doing. He was trying to lead the fight here, he wanted to hurt these people in front of Randy. Randy looked towards Evil Randy who was also getting up, Evil Randy flashed an evil smirk at Randy. Randy's eyebrows scrunched up in anger and desperation.

"NO!" He yelled as he launched himself at his evil counterpart. He landed and his chest as Evil Randy began skidding backwards. As Evil Randy skidded through the ground, Randy on his chest began repeatedly punching him in the face. Randy was clearly desperate to end this now before anyone got hurt. He jumped off Evil randy as Evil randy came to a halt.

Randy touched the ground, without even having to say a rhyme he activated his earth attack. The ground shook as Evil Randy got up on all fours. The earth clutched Evil Randy's hands and feet, bounding him to the ground. He struggled before seeing he could not be released in time.

"Do it…" Evil Randy whispered.

Randy whipped out his ninja sword which was crackling with energy, he dragged it on the ground as he ran, he jumped up, his blade held high. He was aiming for the neck.

"DO IT!" Evil Randy roared as Randy loomed over him.

Everything moved in slow motion for Randy, as he moved through the air, his sword reflecting the night sky. He looked towards the people of norrisville, their faces of fear as they saw their guardian about to do the unthinkable. As his sword descended Randy looked into Evil Randy's eyes, as time moved slowly he saw his own reflection in his future self's eyes, he saw his own face resemble that of the monster he was trying to defeat now, and that sickened him.

The sword stopped a few inches above Evil Randy's neck. The whole world stood in silence. But only for a moment before Evil Randy broke his arm free of its earth restraint and slammed his fist into Randy's chest, sending Randy flying backwards.

"Why…" Evil Randy said through his gritted teeth as he broke free from all his restraints. "WHY?!"

Randy got up and only sent a hard look at Evil Randy.

"You've never hesitated before?!" Evil Randy yelled, getting heated. "Whether it was Mcfist, or Evil Julian. You never held back before! What changed?!"

Randy shook his head as he stood "Because I knew, that if I kept acting that way, that if I kept doing _that_ without it being a last resort, I knew what I'd become. And I know, because I see it every time I look at you"

Evil Randy roared as he charged full force at Randy. He knocked Randy down, Evil Randy panted the rage clear on his face.

"No, you're just weak!" He said as he flew high and directly above Randy. His arm began charging with dark red tengu energy. "And now, you're precious town gets to watch you get destroyed because of your weakness!"

He fired an intense beam of pure energy down on Randy. Randy screamed in pain as the power of the beam was bearing down on him, he could feel his energy suit being blasted off little by little, he knew he was running out of power. He looked towards the people of norrisville and saw their concerned faces. He knew they still needed him, he couldn't lose now.

Randy dug deep, deeper then he has ever dug before. He stood slowly as the beam continued falling on him. He raised his head and looked directly up at the source of the beam, the beam stripping the energy mask that covered his face. He yelled in determination as he shot upwards with his flight, activating his ninja rage. He collided with Evil Randy causing an explosion. Sending the two flying away from each other.

The town gasped at what they saw, the team of ninjas plus Howard fought their way into the front of the crowd. The ninja's looked to their masks and saw that the red color had fully returned to its lines, meaning Randy had used up all his power. The team looked worriedly as they noticed someone stand in the smoke.

"Why…." Evil Randy said as the smoke cleared to reveal him still standing in a broken stance. The town gasped and despaired at what this meant. The team prepared their masks, until First ninja stopped them with a wave of his hand, he pointed at another figure that stood back up.

"Why won't you stay down?!" Evil Randy continued, as Randy stood there bloody and bruised but unwilling to go down. Murmurs broke out as the whole town saw their protector, their guardian, unmasked. Randy was still wearing his ninja suit but the mask and the right side of his chest were exposed.

"Because" Randy said breathing heavy. He wiped some blood from his lips and used the blood to draw the norisu symbol on his exposed chest. "I'm the ninja. And shoobs like you will never win, not while I'm around"

"You won't be" Evil Randy said pulling out the extremely low energy he had left to charge a blast of tengu energy on his fist. "But first they won't!"

He swerved his aim a little to the right of Randy, aiming at the townspeople. He fired, Randy reacted instantly, screaming a "no" from his lips as he ran, he made it but now the blast would destroy the townspeople and him. But his arm, for some reason it burned, like something was in it that needed to get out, the norisu symbol that the old man in his test gave him started to glow. 'If you feel like you're getting overwhelmed just clear your mind, suck in your gut and…release' Randy recalled First ninjas words, he extended his right hand toward the energy blast.

"Amazing…" First ninja remarked.

"No!" Evil Randy yelled in outrage.

The blast had been blocked and disappeared the second it came into contact with Randy's fist. Randy cracked an eye open, and his eyes bulged out of his sockets at what he saw.

"Wha-wha-whaaat?" Randy exclaimed as he saw an energy dragon around his fist. He held it closer as he looked at it, he smiled. The energy felt so warm, so powerful, but soothing.

"No!" Evil Randy yelled, he refused to believe that this version of him, the version he deemed weaker, deserved that skill more than he. He fired another blast of energy.

Randy snapped out of it and shot the dragon fist at Evil Randy's energy blast. The dragon over powered Evil Randy's attack and hit Evil Randy on the chest sending him back flying. Randy wasted no time and ran forward, he delivered a normal punch, no powers, no ninja suit, just some good old fashioned fista cuffs. Evil randy staggered back, he snarled as he too tried to fight Randy with only his fists.

The two engaged in a brawl, one that Randy was winning. The town was still trying to digest everything that was happening, which annoyed Howard.

"Hey! What the juice are you guys doing!?" Howard yelled at the crowd. "That's our ninja risking his life for us like he always has!"

The townspeople snapped out of their shocked state and listened to Howard.

"C'mon!" Howard said. "randy. Randy! RANDY! RANDY!"

Howard began chanting which sparked the entire town to follow suite. 'RANDY!' they all chanted over and over, even Heidi Weinerman said it right.

'You can do it Randy!' 'Kick that shoobs butt!' 'Randy!' Randy heard the people's cheers from all around him, and it filled him with a fire. He continued to dodge and strike, dodge and strike. Evil Randy made a desperate swipe to which Randy ducked, avoiding it. Randy charged his dragon fist, he sprang upwards and delivered a devastating uppercut. Evil randy was sent flying.

"Now!" First ninja said. The team of ninjas put on their masks and sprang into action. The ninjas used their scarves (and headband) to restrain Evil Randy, completely bounding him. Evil Randy attempted to breathe fire, but with an "Oh no you don't" Henry covered his mouth with his scarf.

Randy had the perfect shot. The perfect shot to end this. He charged one last dragon punch and ran, aiming for Evil Randy's chest. As he ran he had flashback to moments of this whole ordeal.

"_Exhaust every possible option before resorting to killing" First ninjas voices rang in his memory._

Randy sailed through the air, the flashbacks continuing,

"_Win at any cost dude" Mac's voice said._

Evil Randy watched in slow motion as Randy came closer, Evil Randy bowed his head and resigned.

"_You've never hesitated before?!" He remembered Evil Randy accusing him._

Randy was right in front of Evil randy now, his fist pushing on forward towards Evil Randy's chest.

"_Wait, so how did I get the tengu to try and possess me?" He remembered asking the nomicon._

_He suddenly remembered nomicons answer."Ah, it seems I neglected to tell you, you see what you did was…" _

Randy's fist stop just an inch from Evil Randy's chest, the energy dragon disappearing. Randy did some odd gestures then began pushing and pressing Evil Randy's chest and stomach.

"Ninja puke and poke!" He yelled as he finished pushing parts of Evil Randy's chest and stomach.

Suddenly Evil Randy's gut started rumbling and he convulsed. Henry released his scarf from Evil Randy's mouth as something was coming up from his throat, a big round something. He regurgitated out the tengu stone, which Randy caught effortlessly in the air. Everyone stood mouth agape at what happened.

"No!" Evil Randy roared breaking the silence. "Give it back! It's mine! I need it!"

"B-but?" Henry said bewildered.

"See turns out Evil me ate the tengu stone, that's how he gave the tengu no other choice but to try and possess him" Randy said rubbing the back of his neck, admitting that that was a rather silly way to end the fight. He turned to first ninja. "Exhaust every option, right?"

"Right" First ninja said chuckling.

"Cunningham, praise cheese you're alright!"

"Don't scare us like that bro!"

Both Howards wasted no time running over and hugging their bro, and telling him how bruce he was. Mac patted Randy on the shoulder, interrupting the little bro moment. He gestured to the town, which Randy inhaled then exhaled slowly, he walked up in front of them.

"It's over" He said in a tone, so warm and so relieved. The Townspeople lost it and rushed to their saviour's side.

"Three cheers for Randy! The ninja of norrisville!" Howard yelled as he and the rest of the town hoisted him up, and began throwing him in the air. Randy smiled his genuine smile as he slowly surveyed the people he risked it all to protect, and he'd risk his life again and again for these people.

"This is going to take a _lot_ of mind wiping" Henry remarked to First ninja as they watched the festivities. "Better get started"

"In an hour" First ninja answered, looking at Randy's overjoyed expression. It brought a smile to his own face. "Rand-I mean _The Ninja_ deserves this"

They threw Randy up one last time as he threw his fist to the sky in joy.

* * *

**Finally done with the climactic battle ahhhhhhhhhhh.**

**Now just one more chapter that ties everything up, time to say your goodbyes in the next chap.! Totes gonna hussle to finish this b4 the finale.**

**And support the official show so we get another season of our silly hero and his bff's wacky adventures!**

**Thanks for reading and staying with me this long, don't forget to leave a review!**


	14. Chapter 13: The Future

"You're the ninja! I can't believe it!"

"Can I just say you are the cheese!"

"I was classmates with the ninja! Amazing!"

Randy was currently being overwhelmed by ninjafans crowding him. It was a new experience, while he had to deal with fans all the time, he had never done it as the ninja. Randy was honestly a little overwhelmed, something his biffer caught. Howard walked and stood in front of his bro, separating him from the crowd.

"Alright. Alright, the ninja is tired and needs some rest. But as the ninjas closest bro, I could give you the what's up, with the what's up. I'm talking classified ninja deets, Ninjas favourite color, even exclusive articles of clothing the ninja has worn in his everyday life" Howard said as he wiggled his eyebrows. The crowds flocked to howard, he enjoyed getting the attention. But he enjoyed giving his bro some breathing room even more. Randy smiled at Howard as Howard winked at him.

Randy stealthily sneaked away, as Howard distracted the crowds. He was starting to enjoy the silence, until someone tapped his shoulder. Probably another fan he reckoned.

"Mind if I have an autograph?" The voice said from behind Randy. He was about to turn and tell them that he wasn't doing any at the moment, until he recognized the face of the fan. He smiled a warm smile at them.

"Anything for the fans" Randy said, as Theresa Fowler decided to walk with him. "But I don't really have a pen of paper on me right now, so how about later?"

Theresa giggled. "Sure…Sooo the ninja wow"

"I know. Some days I can't believe it's real"

"Must be tough, having to do all that stuff and not have a normal life. Wait, is that why you disappeared when that crazy witch lady attacked us under that club?"

"Haha yup"

"Oh, that is such a relief. I though you just didn't like holding my hand"

"What? I love holding your hand-er I mean uhh" Randy's stuttered response and blushed face, ignited a blush on Theresa's own face.

"Heh, better make your move now" Randy and Theresa turned to face the new voice. "Because if you don't, you're gonna end up getting together at the end of sophomore year, which took way too long to be honest"

"Theresa, can I talk to you later?" Randy said as he just looked at his future self still bound by red scarves that had been ripped off the ninja suits. "I have something I gotta talk about with this guy"

Theresa nodded mildly confused at what the strange man with purple hair similar to Randy's meant, as she left Randy made his way and sat opposite to his evil future self in Indian sitting position.

"C'mon you gonna gloat" Evil Randy said. "Go on"

Randy said nothing and just looked at him with a blank expression.

"Well?" Evil Randy urged, losing his patience.

Again Randy said nothing.

"Say something!" Evil Randy yelled, finally snapping.

"It kind of sounds like you have something to say, not me" Randy said his eyes softening.

"I!..." Evil Randy said, shutting his eyes and slumping. "Why…are we so different? How did you turn out so much better than me?"

"I guess, I have you to thank for that" Randy said earnestly. "You showed me what I'd become if I gave into my fear, you wanted a world where you would never be scared or weak again, and honestly I wanted that too. But you showed me that by trying to force that on the world, we were becoming what we were scared of"

"You're just a kid, how do you know any of _this_" Evil Randy said gesturing to himself with his chin. "Won't happen?"

Randy shrugged and got up. "I don't, but I have what you lost. I have hope"

He walked away leaving Evil Randy there to contemplate his words. But not for a long as Evil Randy looked up with determination, Evil Randy stood up the red scarves that bonded him falling off due to him having been messing with them the whole time to try and get free.

_**~[line break]~**_ _**~[line break]~**_ _**~[line break]~**_

The whole town had gathered as Randy stood in front of him. Mcfist's hover craft had provided a jumbotron with speakers so Randy could address the entire town. He drew in a deep breath.

"People of norisville" Randy said. "I know you have a lot of questions, I know you want to know what happened here today. But I can't give them to you, even if I did you wouldn't remember them anyway…"

Murmurs of confusion were heard as Randy decided to continue.

"My, identity is a secret and it is meant to be a secret. There are still bad guys who would do you all harm just for knowing who I am, there are still bad guys who would hurt the people I care about if I were to let you all remember my face*side eyes Mcfist*. So my friends and I are going to erase your memories, everything that happened after you arrived here will be erased from your minds, all you'll remember is coming here on the Mcfists hovercraft to get away from the fight that wrecked the city, anything after that'll just be a blank"

Randy closed his eyes and held his breathe waiting for the people to protest about having their minds messed with. He cracked one eye open as he noticed none of them were upset with his decision.

"San-I mean Randy" Heidi said, finally getting Randy's name right which caused him to stagger a few feet backwards. "You do so much for us, and you're willing to let us forget your real face just to protect us. If this is what you think is best for us, we're down for it"

Randy smiled warmly at his town, no his family. He was proud of them, once again reminded of what he was fighting for. It was ruined of course, by Mcfist.

"Yes ninja!" Mcfist said patting Randy on the back so hard he nearly toppled, which Randy knew was probably Mcfists intent anyway. "We will go with your decision"

"Is that a video camera on your breast pocket?" Randy asked in a deadpan, extremely disappointed in Mcfist.

"NO! whaaaat? " Mcfist replied nervously.

"It is, the recording light is even on"

"You're seeing things ninja. You must be tired"

"Yeah, tired of you"

Henry got in between them. He pulled out his wrist watch and placed his thumb on a red button on the side.

"I got this" Henry said as he pressed the red button, an electrical shockwave spread from his watch that seemed to only affect all the machinery in the area.

"Gah! My arm!" Mcfist yelled in surprise as his robotic arm simply went limp and refused to function.

"The juice was that?" Randy asked curiously.

"An EMP wave Viceroy designed. Basically a sort of wave of electricity that shuts down all tech in the area that runs on electricity"

"Why do you even have that?" Randy asked.

"Well it was, a whole thing in the future. You see Otto, Viceroy's assistant robot kind of became sentient and tried to enslave humanity. It was a whole thing, I had an arc and…you know what, it isn't important. This basically means any device that recorded your face without the mask has now been taken care of"

"Hey the people of norrisville said they were cool with forgetting my secret identity!"

"Please. You might be gullible but I am not gonna take that chance"

"Let's just agree to disagree"

"Whatever"

*Cough* Both boys turned their heads to see First ninja there.

"Mac, Both Howards and I will begin using the four nomicons we have at hand to start mindwiping the citizens. You two join us as soon as you take care of Evil Randy" First ninja said, as the crowd did begin to move towards where Mac and both Howards were. Randy and Henry nodded.

"What did he mean when he said 'take care of'?" Randy asked Henry as they made their way towards where Evil Randy was.

"Probably just mean to send him back to the future" Henry said. "If the choices you made now really have changed the future, then by sending him back, he'll—"

"Disappear, right? Erased from existence, just like that, _poof_" Both boys face morphed into one's of horror as they saw the person who had said that was none other than Evil Randy. In his hands were the tengu stone and Henry's time traveling belt. Henry patted his waist, cursing himself for letting Evil Randy steal the stone and the belt from right under his nose.

Randy and Henry reached for their masks, but Evil Randy held up the belt.

"Don't or I mess with this thing. And I think we've all learned just how hectic time travel can be" Evil Randy threatened. Both Randy and Randy had no choice but to watch helplessly as Evil Randy fiddled with the belt. He set in a date, one that made Henry raise his eyebrows in confusion. The date was set back to Henry and Evil Randy's time. This didn't make sense to Henry, why would he go back to that time if he knew he could disappear?

A Portal opened, showing a window to the norrisville Henry knew. Evil Randy sighed and looked at both boys with a soft look in his eyes.

"Are you sure?" Evil Randy asked, looking directly at Randy. "Are you sure, you won't become me? Are you sure that having _hope_ will make sure of that?"

Randy stood tall, dropping his fighting stance and looking directly at his older self. "I'm not sure of what I'll become. But I know I won't make the choices you made, I'm sure of that"

"Good" was all Evil Randy said as he stepped into the portal. The second he entered his body glowed blue, he looked at his hand then at Randy and Henry. His body began to come undone like blue glowing leaves that drifted away into the wind, he smiled as he disappeared. He opened his mouth one last time.

"Be a better man than I was" was the last thing he said as he finally disappeared, almost a whisper in the wind.

_**~[line break]~ ~[line break]~ ~[line break]~**_

"Finally. Took you guys honkin forever to get here" Howard complained as Randy and henry joined them. "What took you?"

Randy and Henry just shrugged, deciding to share what they had witnessed with the others later.

The boys helped keep the crowd in line and made sure no one got hurt, each nomicon could shloomp in 800 people give or take at a time. But it was still going to be a long night.

"You weren't planning on erasing my memory before giving me my autograph were you?" Randy heard. He smiled as he turned to see Theresa Fowler standing there.

"Wouldn't dream of it" Randy replied to the girl. The two smiled at each other, until Theresa's smile faded and her eyes softened.

"So, we're not going to remember you? That's wonk, how're we going to appreciate you?" Theresa said sadly. "And I don't mean the ninja, I mean you"

"Just be safe" Randy said. "That'll be enough for me….Also treating your local ninja to a lunch in Charlie cluckers wouldn't hurt either"

Theresa laughed at Randy's joke, she smiled softly at him. "So I won't remember any of this?"

"Nope" Randy answered.

"Then I don't think I want an autograph anymore. I want something else"

"And what's that?"

Before Randy's mind could even register it, Theresa lips were already on his own. It was soft and gentle, it was over as fast as it had started. But it was still able to send Randy's brain into a frenzy. He stuttered and stammered, causing Theresa to blush and giggle. Just when he was about to make an actual coherent sentence, Howard slammed a nomicon into Theresa's face causing her body to fall limply onto the ground.

"Howard!" Randy said angrily. "I was talking to her!"

"Oh" Howard said. "Sorry, thought you guys were done…making out!"

"S-shut up!" Randy yelled, as Howard made kissing noises and other immature gestures.

The boys worked through the night until they had finally shloomped and mindwiped everyone.

_**~[line break]~ ~[line break]~ ~[line break]~**_

The team of ninjas and Howard, watched as the townspeople walked back towards the city, groggy and confused.

"Gonna be a long walk" Mac Antfee said.

"Mcfist sent a bunch of robots with vehicles to meet them half way" Randy said.

"Yeah well they could have gotten home on the hovercraft if Hensletter didn't do the EMP thing" Howard remarked.

Henry only gave Howard the stink eye, while Howard returned it with a smug smile.

"It's time, I suppose" First ninja said. Reminding everyone that the time they had together was merely borrowed. Randy sighed sadly.

"I'm going to miss you guys" Randy said. "Except you Mac"

"Haha" Mac mocked in a fake laugh.

"I'm kidding dude" Randy said, laughing. Well he was going to miss this version of Mac at least. "So Henry…you ready?"

Henry nodded and took out the belt. He fiddled with it and pressed a yellow button. Suddenly a swirling vortex of energy appeared in front of them "Viceroy mainly used this thing to study the past, he used it to bring historical figures to our time and learn from them. But he knew sending them back with knowledge of the future would be dangerous. So he installed this function in the belt, the second you guys pass through those portals you'll be taken back to the exact moment you were taken. You won't remember a thing that happened here today. You'll go back to your regular lives"

"Heh" Mac laughed sarcastically. "So we get our butts mindwiped too huh? That stinks"

"It is too dangerous Mac, there's nothing we can do about it" First ninja said.

"Yeah" Ninja Howard said. "Haven't you seen the back to the future movies?"

"_Movies?_ There's only one back to the future movie dude" Mac said in a matter-of-fact tone.

"Oh right…." Ninja Howard said, remembering who he was talking to.

"Well guess I'll go first" Mac said, he looked at Randy. "Don't let people walk all over you, dude"

Randy laughed softly. "I won't. And you remember, being a nice wad isn't such a bad thing"

Mac snorted and walked through. Ninja Howard stretched.

"Guess I'm next" He said. "See you later bro"

"Don't you mean _see you earlier?_" Randy said, smiling smugly at his own joke, while the rest of the boys just groaned.

"I'm gonna enjoy forgetting that" Ninja Howard said as he stepped through.

"I am next" First ninja said stepping forward. He looked towards Randy a small smile on his face.

"I am proud of you, ninja" First ninja said, placing a hand on Randy's shoulder. "You are brash, arrogant and irresponsible. So basically you remind me of myself when I was your age"

Randy smiled back at the ninja. First ninja bowed to Randy, which Randy returned. First ninja stepped through.

Henry fiddled with the belt again, closing the first portal and opening another to his timeline next.

"Well see ya" He said as he strolled to the portal.

"That's it" Randy asked, acting offended. "No good bye for your new biffers?"

"Yeah, mushy squishy stuff ain't my deal" Henry said, his features softened as he gave off a warm small smile. "But I will say this. You proved me wrong. I've always had trust issues, so I'm sorry that I only saw you for the person you could have become and not the person you were"

"Dude not even I could have trusted me then, you've been through a lot, you lost a friend in the future, I betrayed your trust like twice, and you lost one eye" Randy said. "I'd be lying if I said that I didn't see that evil in me"

"Yeah, Cunningham can shoobtastically evil when he wants to be" Howard said, getting a dry look from Randy. "Hey, just being honest"

"You did and said all that stuff, because you were thinking about the people of norrisville, it's what any good ninja would have done. Plus you did trust me in the end, you helped me get back here when I was trapped in that fake norrisville, you could have let me die and ended all this the easy way by sacrificing me, but you didn't. You don't know how much that means to me, Henry" Randy said putting his hands on Henry's shoulders. "So let me tell you what First ninja told me: I'm proud of you, ninja"

Henry's eyes softened, a few drops of water pricking them.

"Uh-Oh" Randy said a huge grin on his face, he opened up his arms and gestured Henry to bring it in. "Bring it in big guy, you too Howard"

"Do we have too?" Howard asked, rolling his eyes. Despite saying that he grabbed Henry and forced the three into a group hug without waiting for an answer.

It took Henry a couple of seconds, but he returned the hug to his new friends. "I-If I had biffers of my own in my time…I'd want them to be just like you guys"

The three broke up and Henry walked towards the portal.

"If Randy really did change the future, then Mr. Weinerman won't be dead and I'll be the only the only one who'll remember this timeline in the future. And after I go in I'll probably lose the belt, so there'll be no going back" Henry said as he starred into the portal.

"So how are you sure Cunningham change the future?" Howard asked the question on everybody's mind.

"I don't" Henry said, he looked back and smiled at the boys. "But I trust him"

He walked in, the second he stepped through the portal, it disappeared.

"Guess that's that" Howard remarked. "Now what Cunningham?"

"That's the best part Howard" Randy said as he noticed the sun finally rising, signalling the start of a new day. "Anything we want"

* * *

**EPILOGUE**

Henry skidded to a halt as he cracked an eye open to look around. He was in the school hallway, he looked around for any signs of accidentally changing the future into a dystopian landscape, he sighed when there were no signs of such things having happened. But something felt odd about his perception, he shakily covered his left eye, he laughed giddily when he found out his vision had returned to his right eye. He excitedly checked the mirror over the water fountain to see his face, to his delight the scars and burns were gone. A few students giggled when they noticed how excited Henry was acting, he blushed and calmed down. He had something of a reputation of being calm and serious most of the time.

He looked towards the end of the hallway leading outside, he could see light coming through, but also something else? He could not make it out from here so he walked towards it until he was outside. His eyes widened at what he saw.

There in the middle of the courtyard stood a statue 10 feet tall on a podium. Henry walked up to it. To the people of norrisville it looked like just one of the few suits changes the ninja went through every four years, but Henry knew every four years every ninja chosen has a specific suit designed for them and it only stays in that design for as long as said ninja is still in highschool. It was unmistakable to Henry, it was Randy's suit, the statue was of Randy holding his sword, tip to the ground and both hands clutched tightly on the handle. He slowly placed his hand on the gold plaque that was on the statue's podium. '_The battle for Norrisville 2016, The world will never forget the day the shadows crawled out from underneath us, but the ninja continued to be the light that vanquished them' _it read.

"Quite a day, or so I was told" A man said as he walked up next to Henry, not taking his eyes off the statue. "Honestly can't really remember a single thing from the day that green monster nearly destroyed everyone, all just a blur to me to be honest. But what's important is the ninja took him down"

At first Henry instantly pieced together what the man was talking, he was clearly talking about the sorcerer, that means Randy did it! He won! But that was the last thing on Henry's mind when he realized who he was talking to. That face had lost its roundness over the years and began squarer, but the light in those eyes were oh too familiar, that and the purple hair was a dead giveaway.

"Cunningham?" Henry asked, already knowing the answer.

"Uh, yeah? Mr. Cunningham?" Randy replied a bit confused. "The schools guidance counselor"

Henry was taken back, he had to process all of this. Randy was now his guidance counsellor, and he seemed to be mindwiped. Henry thought it sucked that Randy didn't remember anything about being the ninja or Henry, but looking at Randy's face, seeing Randy talk about the ninja and look so happy and content, brought a smile to Henry's face.

"Hold on" Randy said as he brought his vibrating phone to his ear. "Uh huh. Yeah. Okay. Sorry Howard-I mean _Mr Weinerman_ is gonna be late for lunch, I know, it's weird a big CEO like him eats lunch here at a high school, but he and I need to have our bro time every now and then, even if it's just lunch"

Henry smiled broadly, Howard was alive! That was great! Henry looked towards the statue again then past it towards the city. He liked this future, this future made him feel warm and feel like anything was possible from here.

Randy looked at Henry then smiled one of his genuine smiles. "You know what? Why don't you join Howard and I in the cafeteria? You're just in time for lunch"

* * *

**It is finally done! Well what can I say guys, it was a rollercoster, there were ups and downs. Emotions and me just blankly starring at the screen when I had absolutely no idea what to write, but it is over and it is time to say goodbye!**

**Major kudos to my partner in crime you've-doomed-us-all-jerk(tumblr)/RisingDiablo(deviantart) he basically helped me co-write this thing and was the one who came up with the idea in the first place, he is sick go check him out.**

**And last but not least, thank you guys for taking the time to read my first, idk not a one-shot story haha. Dunno what story I'll work on next but this story definitely helped me grow as a writer, I guess, honestly u guys r the ones who decide that haha**

**Don't forget to rate and review :D**


End file.
